


There's No Way My Twin Sister Is In Love With Me?!

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arguments, Bondage, Cross-posted, Deepthroating, F/F, Futa Kayle, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, LEWD, Long, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, lots of sex really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 55,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Kayle and Morgana haven't seen eye to eye in years, and though they live together they just go through the motions. It doesn't help that Morg is a lazy, deadbeat college drop out with bad friends that teach her slutty trends. All the twins really do is argue and ignore each other, and Kayle's convinced that Morgana hates her.So why, then, is Morgana posting lewd artwork of them fucking each other on the internet?!
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by anonymous
> 
> Kinda lengthy plot-stuff; skip halfway for smut.

* * *

Kayle was washing her plate when Morgana finally opened the door to her room, rubbing at her bedhead and yawning. The dark-haired girl entered the condo’s living room, her face and disposition grouchy. It seemed like she had just woken up, despite it being ten-thirty in the morning; Kayle couldn’t even imagine sleeping in so late, even after a long night of paperwork and speaking to clients, yet Morgana did so effortlessly and _still_ managed to look tired for it.

The dark-haired twin walked into the condo’s living room with her face and disposition grouchy, as if she were somehow already in a bad mood. She didn’t seem to notice Kayle at first, and the blonde continued to scrub at her plate as she watched Morgana go about her very clumsy morning routine. Kayle waited until she’d placed her polished plate onto the drying rack before turning to her sister and setting a hand on the kitchen island, beside a plate of toast. 

“I’ve made you breakfast,” she said clearly, announcing her presence to the only other inhabitant of the condo. Morgana jumped up, visibly startled, and whirled, with one arm wrapped across her chest. It hid the white cursive sprawled across her black t-shirt, which was most likely one of her numerous band shirts. She was still wearing the slim black choker that she’d picked up as a result of some fad or other several months ago, but Kayle’s words of disapproval had never managed to get her to stop. 

“What the hell, Kayle?!” Morgana half-shouted, apparently _very_ startled by the sight of her sister. “It’s _Saturday!_ What are you doing here?”   
  


Kayle blinked. _Is it really so odd to see me? I mean, I guess it’s been some time since I’ve been home on a weekend morning..._

“First, language.” Kayle tapped the countertop again. “Second, I didn’t have any work to do, so I did not feel the need to pull overtime.”

Morgana clicked her tongue and settled back. “Wow. Lucky you.”

Her tone was dismissive and annoyed, and it made Kayle’s brow furrow, but she didn’t comment. She had no wish to get into another argument with her twin, and so, instead, gestured again to the plate of toast. “I made breakfast, and I can get a pot of cof -”

“Whatever.” Morgana set both of her hands on her hips and looked around the room, presumably to find her hoodie - but Kayle had already cleaned the condo when she’d woken up at six sharp, and had picked the clothing off the floor and put it on Morgana’s rarely-used coat rack. Morgana’s position change gave Kayle a clear view of her shirt, and she felt her eye twitch as she read the cursive letters that spelled out ‘Snap my Choker’. Morgana seemed to never want to try and dress appropriately or professionally and where the blue-haired twin wore blouses and dress pants, the dark-haired woman wore mini-skirts and tight t-shirts that were almost slovenly put on and clung far too close to her busty frame.

“Stop staring at my chest,” Morgana muttered cooly, and Kayle snapped her eyes up and coughed politely. Morg looked suitably unimpressed, and kept her gaze away from Kayle’s eyes as she asked, “Where did you put my hoodie?”  
  


“On the coat-hooks, where jackets and hoodies belong,” Kayle reprimanded lightly, but Morg only rolled her eyes. “Are you going somewhere? I was thinking we could -”  
  


“I’m going out with Vi and Eve,” Morgana called back, tossing her hoodie over her shoulders. She immediately started moving towards the door, as if Kayle wasn’t even there. “So don’t bother.” 

“It’s too cold for just a hoodie,” she stated, but Morgana exited the condo quickly, keeping her head down the entire while. She ignored Kayle even when she called out for her to ‘stay safe’, and the blonde’s lips formed an even line when the door was all but slammed shut. After a moment she let out a deep breath and looked down forlornly at the jam-coated toast, which had long since gone cold; she’d made it way before Morgana had awoken, and now it had gone to waste.

She sighed again as she disposed of it, but when she put the plate in the sink she couldn’t even bring herself to wash it as she always so promptly did. She allowed her head to hang in her hands, her side-parted locks of white-blue hair hanging down as she went lax. Her interactions with her sister always went south quickly, no matter how kind or diplomatic Kayle tried to be. She didn’t enjoy it at all and hated that their relationship was so strained, but Morgana seemed resolute on keeping things as they were. It weighed heavily on Kayle’s mind, but no matter how hard she tried to work it over she could never think of a proper solution.

Well, there was _a_ solution, but it was not one that Kayle could entertain given the situation. Morgana had always resented her for picking up the slack and acting like a parent after their father had died - either because she didn’t want Kayle trying to pretend to be him, or because it was still at the time where she wanted a sister, but regardless, that had been the leading cause of their strain. It had only compounded since and forced them further and further apart, but it wasn’t like Kayle could stop now; sure, they were both twenty-five and no longer orphaned children forced to live with strange relatives, but Morgana didn’t seem to be making any actual effort to grow up.

Her sister was a college drop-out that was more concerned with lazing about in her room doing nothing or hanging out with her troublesome, punk friends - and even _they_ were more successful than her sister. No matter what Kayle tried, Morgana was content to stay her course and remain a lazy, unproductive member of society, and even when Kayle managed to procure her sister a scholarship for school and good letters of recommendation for easy office-jobs where she worked, Morg would just scoff and turn it away. Not even when Kayle had tried to put her foot down and demand that she pay half of the condo’s expensive rent did she shift; she’d only gotten more resentful while _somehow_ managing to pay the full amount, exactly on time. How she procured the funds Kayle did not know, and it worried her that her friends were getting her into illegal schemes.

Kayle did _not_ need her sister getting into trouble with the law, too. Kayle was a popular, incredibly successful lawyer on a steady and speedy path to making partner, and the last thing she needed was her sister causing issues that would threaten her career. It wasn’t a choice that Kayle wanted to make, either, because she loved her job and cared for her sister deeply, and that would tear her apart. They had been so close once, glued to the hip and practically inseparable - even up to high school, well beyond the time that sisters drifted apart naturally. Now they were basically strangers, with Morgana only talking to her in a brusque and curt manner and never entertaining any of Kayle’s suggestions or conversational points.

For all Kayle’s intelligence, she didn’t know what to do. She was the main provider for the both of them, and she would _not_ leave Mograna hanging out to dry, regardless of her magical ability to produce money; but neither could she watch as her sister went down a self-destructive path. At her age she should be doing _something_ and not _nothing_ , and Kayle didn’t even want her to be a high-powered business woman like she herself was - though she knew Morg was certainly intelligent enough for it. She’d been fine with her just having a nine-to-five job at the very least, and a better group of friends to hang out with. The ones she had taught her sister all manners of strange activities and habits - her ‘Snap my Choker’ shirt being a prime example - and she knew of Evelynn’s proclivities well enough to make chills run down her spine.

Kayle tried to convince herself that those chills had nothing to do with possessiveness or… _other_ emotions. 

_Is it really so wrong to want a productive, friendly sister?_ She sighed and shook her head. She turned the faucet’s handle and let the water run over the plate, thinking on ways to coax her sister into getting a job and being a little nicer to her. _Perhaps she just needs something calmer and relaxing?_

She heard a sound an awful like a yelp and a thump, and it startled Kayle. She turned off the water when it rang out for a second time, and she turned toward the direction of their rooms where it sounded like it was coming from. It sounded small and frantic, like that of an animal, but they didn’t have any pets - unless Morgana had gone against her rules to purchase one. Regardless, Kayle opted to investigate, and walked down the short hallway where their rooms lay across from each other. Sure enough, when it echoed out for a third time, it came right from Morgana’s room. It made her sigh, however, as Morgana always kept her room locked -

-except, when Kayle pushed on it, it slipped open. Morgana had clearly forgotten to lock it in her hasty exit, or more likely left it open as she hadn’t expected Kayle to be home and then immediately rushed out the door to avoid her. As she looked through the doorway she was greeted with the sight of scattered clothing, papers, sketchpads, and an open window, blowing cold air into the room. More importantly, a sleek grey tabby cat was bouncing from wall to wall, apparently distressed by the strange environment it was in. The blue-haired woman vaguely recognized it as their neighbour’s cat, and put two and two together and figured it had been prowling over the balconies and entered through the open window.

“Shoo!” She urged, closing the door behind her and stomping towards the feline with her arms waving. The cat panicked and stumbled around, making towards the underside of Morgana’s bed, but Kayle determinedly blocked its path and stamped her foot. It spun away and bolted toward the window, and Kayle stomped loudly after it in an effort to scare it outside. The moment it landed on the outside ledge she slammed the window shut, leaving the cat to run across the wide ledges and out of view.

She let out a bemused snort and set one hand on her hip, and turned her attention to Morgana’s exceedingly messy room. It was fairly disgusting and so not appropriate for a mid-twenties lady: dirty clothes mixed with clean ones in uneven piles, drawers open, bedsheets strewn about and heaps of papers tucked into corners. Her trashcan was filled with crumpled white sheets, and many of the small, scrunched-up balls lay around the base. Art pencils and coloured pencils dotted the carpet, resting where they had been haphazardly thrown. Morgana’s desk fared little better, and she had at least a half dozen open notebooks piled against each other at strange angles along with a multitude of odd photographs and objects.

It was an absolute mess, and Kayle had no idea how anyone could stand to live and sleep in such a state. The blue-haired woman felt her skin crawl from just being in it, and she suppressed a bodily shudder. Her first instinct was to get cleaning right away and tidy the place up, but she wasn’t sure if Morgana would be okay with her going through her room; she’d promised she’d never do it - but then, Kayle could not allow her sister to remain in such a pigsty, even in her own private room. Her nose twitched in distaste as she kicked a scrap towards the trashcan, and with the umpteenth sigh for the day, went to work.

She picked up every scrap of paper in reach and shoved it firmly into the bin, which, for a second, refused to go down as it was so full, but soon she had it all packed in, and the bag was neatly tied. Separating the clean clothes from the dirty ones was a more arduous task, and Kayle simply flung anything that looked remotely offending into the basket at the other end of the room that seemed to have gone entirely neglected. There were articles of clothes in places that Kayle hadn’t the foggiest idea how they could have gotten there. It was almost deliberate in their placement, though she knew it wasn’t possible - unless Morgana was subconsciously trying to make Kayle’s life as hard as possible even in this.

Her lips twitched as she picked up a bra from the back of Morgana’s desk chair, and she dangled the purple lingerie off one finger. Despite the fact that the two of them were twins and relatively similar in body shape, build, and looks, Morgana was somehow - at the very least - a cup size larger than Kayle, if not more. If she was being honest with herself, it was the tiniest bit frustrating, as Kayle’s own chest was more modest. She knew that it made some sense given that she was far more active than her sister as she regularly jogged and exercised, whereas her sister just sat around all day, but _still._ It wasn’t fair that her sister had larger breasts than her.

She tossed the bra into the same basket, shoving away any jealousy of her sister’s curvier body. Kayle brushed aside the clutter on Morgana’s desk, piling pencils and pens into a little container and neatly arranging things by colour and ease of retrieval. She reached for her notebooks, but Kayle paused; amidst them was what looked like a drawing tablet, but Kayle was sure she’d never purchased one for Morgana. She didn’t know the prices of them to be sure, but she couldn’t imagine that a tablet was cheap by any means, and it only heightened her suspicion of how Morgana made her money to be able to afford such a thing.

Knowing that her musings would get her nowhere, Kayle pushed the tablet aside with the notebooks, arranging them nicely along the left side of her desk. Morgana’s laptop was smack-dab in the middle, the screen black but the laptop open, and the sight of it made Kayle’s heart pang fondly. She’d bought it for Morgana a year or so back for her birthday, one of the few big purchases Kayle had been able to make before her promotion and pay raise, and it had been the last time in recent memory that Morgana had treated her kindly. She knew that paying her way to her sister’s heart was hardly a good thing, but it was still a nice feeling to think back on, once in a while.

As her hand brushed over it the screen came to life, casting bright, white light into Kayle’s face. She tutted as she realized that Morgana, in her haste, had left her laptop on and allowed it to go into sleeping mode, and Kayle worried now that her sister was going to ruin the battery or the screen. She’d ruined one of her own - a small, inadequate thing next to her sister’s fancy, expensive device - thanks to overuse and leaving it on twenty-four-seven, and she’d hate for her sister’s to suffer the same fate. However, as her hand hovered over the touchpad, she froze up and stared at the screen.

There was a rough sketch on it, presumably drawn from the tablet to her left, and it was… lewd. That was the only word that popped into Kayle’s mind, but it was apparent that her sister had been… drawing a lewd piece of artwork. It was in greyscale and only vaguely defined, so it took Kayle a moment to figure out what was what, but as her eyes trailed over the lines she swallowed hard and her cheeks tinged pink. There were two girls: a girl on the bottom with her face down and ass up, and a futanari atop her with the exaggerated girth of her cock half-buried inside the girl. The futanari’s hand was buried in the submissive girl’s side-swept hair and firmly pinned it down in a clearly dominating act, but there was a happy smile on the girl’s face all the same.

It made Kayle’s mouth dry, but not just because she was staring at a lewd artwork. As she looked over the two characters, familiarity struck her in the worst sort of way, from the side-sweep of their hair to their sharp chins and high cheekbones. The girl on the bottom had longer, darkly-shaded hair that curled into luscious waves and the dominant futanari had shorter and choppier locks that had been left unshaded. Though both of their features were so similar it was clear they were intended to be related in some way, the one on top was sharper and severe-looking, with harshly defined brows and a slight curve to her nose. It was the same face that Kayle saw in the mirror every single morning when she washed herself and brushed her teeth, and it sent a chill up her spine.

_So the one on the bottom is… Morgana?_ Kayle swallowed hard, her throat thick and tight. _No, that’s not- surely that can’t be. I’m overreacting. Imagining. It’s a result of too much emotion in the morning, and my feelings towards Morgana. That’s it._

But she did not close the laptop as propriety informed her she should, and instead pulled Morgana’s comfortable seat forward and sat down in it. It was difficult to convince herself that the drawing _wasn’t_ of the two of them, engaged in very intimate acts. Their features were spot-on, the style of their hair exact; granted, there was a bit more exaggeration to their bodies, but even their proportions were eerily familiar. Kayle’s breathing hiked as her heart thumbed in her chest, eyes wide as she stared over the picture and searched everything - _anything -_ to prove that she was just imagining things.

She found nothing. Anxious and with clammy hands, Kayle looked around for anything else that might explain what she was looking at. The only other tab that Morgana currently had open was her Twitter, and she quickly swapped tabs to see if, maybe, there was some explanation there. What she instead found was her sister’s social media feed and a copy of the unfinished picture smack-dab in the center, titled ‘WIP, C6’. The time-stamp told her it had only been uploaded the night before, but there was already a ludicrous amount of comments and likes on the sketch, and a cursory scroll showed that it certainly wasn’t the first picture that she’d uploaded online. 

Her heart was pounding and her breathing coming in at an irregular and worrisome pace, but she didn’t get any time to think over what she was seeing as she heard the metallic click of a doorknob and the faintest sound of something being dropped. She froze for the briefest of seconds before jumping out of the chair, very quickly scanning for the name of Morgana’s handle - FallenAngelM - and dashing out of the room. Just as she’d feared, the front door opened a moment later, and Kayle softly closed her sister’s door as she slid back into the kitchen. 

Morgana barely noticed her hasty entrance, preoccupied as she was with getting off her chunky combat boots. Kayle swept her phone off the counter and buried her face in it, pretending to check her emails as Morgana stomped by - her sister didn’t look up the entire time, for which Kayle was thankful; if she had, she surely would have noticed the furious flush on her cheeks. She wet her dry lips a few times and tried to speak, but she had to steady her voice to prevent it from wavering as she just _knew_ it would.

“Ah - Morgana?” She called out tentatively as her sister made her way down to her room. “Did you forget something?”

“Yeah,” was her sister’s simple reply, and that was it. She watched as Morgana stopped briefly at her door, frowning when she realized it was unlocked, but shrugged and entered without a complaint. Kayle waited, leaning against the kitchen island as if frozen as she waited for the inevitable indignant shriek her sister would make upon discovering that someone had been in her room, but a minute passed and there was nothing but silence. Kayle continued to absently swipe at her phone as she waited with bated breath, but when Morgana came stomping back out without a single indication that she’d noticed anyone rummaging through her stuff, the blue-haired twin let out a silent sigh of relief.

Morgana still said nothing as she tugged her boots back on with a soft curse and slipped out the door once more, but even after it closed Kayle waited for a full ten heartbeats before relaxing. This time she sighed audibly as she walked over to the couch and threw herself down on it, running her fingers through her choppy, well-groomed hair. Without any further delay she pulled up Twitter on her phone and quickly searched for Morgana’s username, and brought up her feed. Her bio labelled her as an NSFW artist, but there wasn’t much other info there. Her profile picture was that of two wings arranged in a very vague S-shape, with one dark and crow-like, and the other white and dove-like. Purple chains tangled around the section where they connected, which looked something like an angular sword.

Kayle flicked her thumb and scrolled through her posts, starting with the WIP picture and working her way down. There were many of those rough sketches and a few in more considerable states of completion, but there were very few that looked like fully-finished illustrations. There were more than just pictures, though, and as she continued through Morgana’s posts she saw comic panels and strips in both the lewd and slice-of-life varieties, as well as links to fully-illustrated comic pages and entire books. There were excerpts, story passages, and downloadable text files of literary works that, at first glance, seemed to be written companion pieces to her illustrations, and there were further links to sites Kayle had never seen before where the full stories were hosted.

And there was _still_ more. There were a few animated videos of, presumably, her comics, and below those was a link to some kind of kickstarter campaign that related to the videos. There were also music videos and embedded audio files, though those were considerably fewer in number. It was painfully clear to Kayle what Morgana did in her free time, and it wasn’t just some silly hobby, either; she had a truly massive Twitter following that seemed to drool over her artwork, and the analytical and unbiased part of Kayle’s mind had to admit that her sister was artistically gifted to an extreme degree.

Unfortunately, what Morgana was doing was anything but innocent. At least half of her subject matter revolved around Not-Morgana and Not-Kayle, always engaged in hard domination and S&M acts. They were in stories, pictures, and comics, and always the main pairing. She labelled them as ‘twin-sister Angels,’ but one was an arbiter of justice and the other a fallen, disgraced creature. They had a forbidden love, and it was clear that was the main theme in all of her works for them. Everything was so ridiculously similar to the pair of them that it was maddeningly obvious who they were meant to be, and the _only_ differences were their slightly more sexualized bodies and the great pairs of wings they both bore - angelic dove-like wings for the blue-haired one, and tattered crow’s wings for the black-haired one.

Kayle could have pretended she was just seeing things, but it wasn’t just the pair of them that Morgana used as inspiration. All of her friends were present in some capacity: There was a character called ‘six’ that was a carbon copy of Vi, tattoos and all, alongside the unmistakable body of her top-hat wearing fiance, Caitlyn. Evelynn was drawn up as a Succubus in one comic, and her personality was down-pack; in another, she was part of an idol group. Sarah Fortune was dressed as some pirate, and there was a redheaded assassin that was unmistakably Katarina. Kat’s rival-slash-lover in the comic was a dark-skinned Lamia, but the snake-like body didn’t hide that it was just her sister, Cassiopeia - another pairing between sisters.

Morgana was using her real-life friends and family as inspiration, and as Kayle continued through her feed the evidence became more and more incriminating. It was impossible to deny that the two most popular characters were meant to be anyone other than Kayle and Morgana themselves, and no amount of angel wings could hide that fact. It made Kayle’s heart clench and slam into her ribcage, and caused her body to run hot as half-hidden and long-buried emotions came rising to the fore. Her breathing bordered on hyperventilation as she unsteadily rolled her thumb and continued to scroll, read, and look, desperate for something to prove her wrong. 

She flicked back up to the top after seeing more of the same stuff, and tapped to enlarge one of the fully finished pictures. The post indicated that there were several more versions of that picture and other completed works on her Patreon, which was followed by a link. It wasn’t lost on Kayle that her Twitter was just for unfinished works and teasers for the real package, but that did nothing to calm her as she clicked the link. Patreon loaded up painfully slowly, and she had to tap past a disclaimer for the content, but when she was finally on the page her eyes boggled.

She’d thought that Morgana’s Twitter following was large, but her Patreon page was massive. It was perfectly, blatantly clear how Morgana had been making her money and paid for her half of the rent each month - and really, that was probably pocket-change with how many people were pledged to her. It was an awe-inspiring business model, and judging from the sheer quantity of artwork hidden behind the paywall, her sister was very busy indeed. Hilariously, for the first time in… ever, Kayle _wished_ her sister was a slovenly, lazy deadbeat drop-out that didn’t do anything productive, because the alternative was blush-inducing and mortifying.

Kayle just couldn’t wrap her head around it. Morgana was drawing pictures of the two of them as angels, engaged in heartwarmingly intimate acts contrasted with hardcore domination where Kayle was clearly in control and Morgana was utterly submissive towards her. It was nothing like they were in real life, and she couldn’t understand if it was just a - a story thing, or if it was more personal than that…. But she’d left _that_ behind a long time ago, surely?

She went back to her Twitter and began clicking on links to stories and albums and videos, going through everything with a sort of manic fury, her face going as red as a tomato as embarrassment and mortification set in. Her sister was spreading images of herself getting plowed by Kayle, her _sister,_ all over the internet, and her fanbase was eagerly and ravenously spurring her on with every like, comment, retweet, and dollar they paid. And the worst part of it all was that Kayle just - she just couldn’t get enough of what she was seeing. Her pulse had skyrocketed, her libido spiking and arousal rising up faster than it ever had before, and not even the mortification of being drawn and objectified could stop it.

Her nine-inch cock was already straining the front of her pencil skirt, as hard as an iron spear and thick as a log. She shifted her hips uncomfortably as her skirt got too tight to be even remotely be considered comfortable, but there was no position that alleviated the desperate ache in her loins. It’s the hardest and most aroused she’d been in, well… heck, _forever,_ and it was because of some lewd artwork about the two of them that her sister was posting. Though she knew it was wrong she just couldn’t stop; it was literally taking all of her willpower not to pull up her skirt and start masturbating right there on the couch.

It was… mesmerizing. Kayle couldn’t focus on the intelligent, analytical parts of her mind as she furiously thumbed through picture after picture, site after site, going through short stories and comics and illustrated pages that were all about her, some angelic force of justice, plowing her sister with a massive futa-cock. She clicked on every instance of lurid incest, eyes committing each site to memory as her pulse rose higher and heart beat ever faster as she descended into a haze of lust she hadn’t experienced since her young teens. Emotions that she should have gotten over years ago were front-and-center in her mind, stealing away the ability for rational thought as tried to satisfy long-buried cravings.

Her cock ached and pulsated the entire time, tenting out her skirt obscenely as it begged for release from the clinging confines. It was desperate for her touch - anyone’s touch - after having gone for so long without and relief, and all of that pent-up desire and frustration was hitting Kayle full-force. Her balls felt swollen and heavy between her thighs, and the way they tingled was like a plaintive plea for her to just grab her cock and let loose, to empty herself of pent-up loads. She doggedly ignored it all though she continued to shift, toss, and turn on her expensive couch, still eyeing, reading, and occasionally saving, each incestuous work of creativity she came across.

Time was meaningless in Kayle’s self-centered, mind-numbing haze of desperate lust and needy desire. She stared intently at her phone as she consumed every last piece of media that Morgana had put out over the last few years, building herself a nice album of reference material for future days, but it was all only the stuff Morgana put out for free - the bulk, and best, of her work was still hidden behind paywalls and subscriptions, and in her dishevelled state Kayle could only think of ways to anonymously obtain access. All the while her cock thrummed with life, still begging for release and the touch of a female hand, and in her horny state Kayle began to roll her hips and rub her hand over the obscene bulge in her narrow skirt.

Morgana’s attention to detail was just… astounding, and it was all like Kayle remembered it to be in her guilty dreams and forbidden memories. It was just what her mind needed, and it didn’t matter how wrong it was. In fact, the word ‘wrong’ didn’t even register in her brain, so focused was she on the two angels kissing, touching, embracing, and dominating. Kayle would have been content to sit there for hours, and very well might have, given her mindless state, but she was shocked to attention when a loud, metallic bang echoed outside, and she physically jumped off the couch in a panic.

Instinct had her run over to the window, though it was more than a little awkward given the jutting erection straining her skirt. It turned out to be nothing more than someone’s car engine giving out which, while serious enough for them, did nothing to distract Kayle - and a part of her wanted to be distracted so that something could take her mind off of the current situation. She turned away from the window with a loud huff, and managed two steps towards the couch before halting her momentum and just standing there.

She panted hard, her phone clutched tight between her fingers. She stared at nothing in particular, but her eyes were wide and cheeks dangerously hot. Her hair felt damp, a little sweaty, even, and her hands were clammy. Her cock continued to pulse and throb angrily, still stretching out her grey skirt to a ridiculous degree. It was like her body was in a state of shock, unable to properly comprehend what had just happened, and Kayle wasn’t sure if she even wanted to. She continued to stand there dumbly, thumb brushing over the now-black screen of her phone, just doing nothing as she tried to still her pounding heart.

Her eyes flicked up to the digital clock on the wall, and they went even wider. Somehow, inexplicably, _impossibly,_ she’d spent at the very minimum an hour just browsing her sister’s lewd artwork on phone. She stood there in disbelief for a full minute before she threw her phone at the couch in a sudden fit of self-disgust and fury and immediately stomping away, settling into the well-trodden circuit around the living room that she always got into when she was pacing. She liked to pace, honestly, as it helped her mind flow and think over problematic legal issues - or, in this case, her sister’s actions.

It wasn’t very easy to pace around with her stiff erection jutting forward and making her range of movement awkward, and her mind wasn’t functioning as it should have. It was too hard to think when she was both upset and horny, and every time she tried to refocus, her mind strayed back to highly sexualized pictures and flowery, image-laden language. Luckily for Kayle, she was adept at handling troublesome and emotional situations during courtroom trials, and was capable of detaching herself from the situation and viewing it through an objective lens, and that was what she tried to do as she turned everything over in her mind - arousal be damned.

But even objectively, Kayle couldn’t understand what it was that she had just seen and experienced. At face value some things made sense: Morgana was an artist, she drew things of a sexual nature that earned her a considerable income, and she used life experiences and real people as the basis for her work. That was where Kayle’s logic ended and it was subsequently thrown out the window, as there was _nothing_ else that was remotely logical about the situation. It made no sense - sure, Kayle could have, at one point, understood why Morgana would do something like that, and it was the only real reason she had for it, but those times were long gone, and those feelings firmly behind them. 

_So why, then?_ Kayle thought frantically. _Morgana - Morg hates me! Doesn’t she?!_

Kayle clicked her tongue as she rounded the couch for the third time, her hand anxiously rubbing at her hair. Her sister hadn’t expressed anything remotely similar to kindness or love in years now, and there was nothing but resentment and distaste in their every interaction. There was no reason that Morgana would draw the two of them in such incestuous acts so freely, and it honestly left her baffled. Briefly, she considered the possibility that it was part of the long-stated discontent between them and a plan of revenge - it would, after all, thoroughly ruin Kayle’s reputation if anyone in her business or the media made the connection; but that was a very tenuous and silly thought at best, and Kayle knew that they had done _plenty_ of things in the past that would ruin her for life if Morgana wanted.

It wasn’t like Angel-Kayle was portrayed in a bad light, either. From what Kayle had seen and read, the angel was shown to be uptight and stiff, while the Morgana figure was cast in shadows instead - there was nothing ill towards Kayle, no evidence of lingering resentment or hatred. The analytical part of her brain analyzed it and thought it was very much like a subconscious desire, but for _what,_ she did not know; there was no hidden message between the lines, no buried secrets waiting for her, nor even a plea for change. In fact, Kayle couldn’t even see a major difference between the interactions of the angels and themselves, other than the lewds. Not-Kayle was still severe and bossy, Not-Morgana was still dismissive and lazy - they just fucked. Often, apparently.

There were, however, romantic undertones to it all, permeating every action no matter how rough or dominating. It was written and portrayed as a forbidden love affair by every definition, sappy and emotional despite the central conflicts between the characters, and every image or story that wasn’t part of the ‘main series’, or so Morg called it, was homely and slice-of-life. Even as Kayle thought back on it, she could recognize events between the two of them in real life that had been adapted into a sappy, romantic situation in the comic - heck, she was sure that the birthday-laptop gift had been adapted into the scenario where Not-Kayle had given Not-Morgana her mother’s sword. Really, if one dialed down the sheer quantity of outrageous sex and lewd activity, it wouldn’t be out of place in a rom-com or badly-written teen novel. 

Barring the blatant incest, too, of course.

Kayle stopped beside the kitchen counter and bit her lip. Leaning against it, she wondered about her next course of action, as it was clear that no amount of thinking would get her any closer to the truth. It wasn’t like she knew what was going on in her sister's mind, and trying to interpret the meaning of her lewds while reconciling it with her years of stubbornness and thinly-veiled hatred was going to get her nowhere.

But did Kayle even want to know the reason for it? That thought was just as scary, because she could not, under any circumstances, understand why Morgana illustrate her in such a good light, all things considered. Not-Kayle was justice, and light, and redemption, and it was terrifying to think of the implications - or why Morgana would paint herself as less so. And should she even know the answer? On a practical level, she _had_ invaded her sister’s privacy, and if it was something that she needed to know Morgana would tell her of her own volition - plus, it was a good thing that Morg was doing something so productive and profiting, even if Kayle didn’t quite approve of the subject matter.

…. _but would she even tell me about it?_ Kayle wondered, still gnawing on her lip. _No, she would not, otherwise she wouldn’t constantly lock her room, be so evasive, and never talk to me. I can’t let this slide - it might be selfish, and it might cause her to explode, but I have to know. I need to know._

But first, Kayle needed to take a long, cold shower before Morgana came home, whenever that was. While her libido had calmed and her massive cock was only at half-mast, she still felt the faint stirrings of arousal, and she knew that if she so much as looked at Morgana now it would cause another skirt-tenting bulge. She couldn’t afford that, and neither was she willing to do something so shameless as masturbating, so a cold shower would have to do. 

* * *

It was always hard to tell when Morgana would come home from her outings, but Kayle liked to at least try and have dinner with her sister. Sometimes she was sure that her sibling made every active attempt to come late enough to ensure the food had gone cold or for Kayle to call it quits because of an early morning, and while it typically worked on weekdays, she wasn’t able to shift Kayle on weekend nights - and certainly not that night, where Kayle had questions burning in her mind. Her shower had done wonders in calming her down, at least, and she’d opted to wear dress pants instead of her skirt to better hide anything that might spring forth.

She occupied herself by getting dinner ready, cleaning pots and pans and preparing food so that she could cook it quickly when Morgana arrived, and the entire time very pointedly avoided thinking about _anything_ from earlier on in the day. She didn’t have to wait long for Morgana to arrive, thankfully, and by the time the sun fell and an orange glow shone through the floor-to-ceiling windows, her sister was stomping through the door and roughly tugging off her boots. Of course, she immediately made for her room, only rolling her eyes when she saw Kayle’s dinner preparations.

Kayle prepared dinner as quickly and diligently as she could, her hands wavering only slightly as she sliced, chopped, and cooked. When she waited for everything to finish she sat with almost nervous angst, foot tapping away anxiously on the floor, but as the timer clicked down and tasty smells filled the open-concept kitchen she forced her nerves away as if she was just about to go into trial. It wasn’t hard to shift into the persona of Kayle the Prosecutor, and soon she was stone-faced and icy cold. 

Plates were placed on their small table - squished into the small gap between kitchen and living room - alongside cutlery and glasses, and when the food was done Kayle equally partitioned it and set the remainder on the table for additional helpings. She did everything as methodically as she ever did, and the well-worn routine calmed her heart even further as the familiarity brought comfort. By the time she was done she was wiping her hands on a cloth and raising her voice to call out for Morgana. 

“Morgana! Dinner! Wash your hands, please!”

Morgana complied half-heartedly with everything, though she took her time in doing it. Kayle sat straight and proper, never touching her food until her sister sat across from her with a grumble. Her posture was sloppy and crude, elbows on the table and practically slouched over it until her large chest was pushing against the edge. It caused the black cotton of her t-shirt to stretch out, putting into sharp display the ‘Snap my Choker’ emblazoned across it, and Kayle held in her sigh.

Kayle ate calmly and politely and offered Morgana additional helpings before taking some for herself, but her sister just flicked her finger dismissively as she jammed forkfuls of food into her mouth. Her phone hung lazily out of her other hand, idly tapping away at the screen as she ate. She didn’t even bother to recognize Kayle, and made no attempt at conversation at all. All of her responses to Kayle’s prompts were curt and short, mostly deflections and redirections, and it was fairly obvious that she was just trying to get dinner over with as fast as possible so she could retreat back to her room. It was really nothing different from what she always did at dinner time, but on that day it was wearing at Kayle’s already frayed nerves.

The blue-haired woman swallowed hard as she pushed food around with her fork, thinking over what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. She needed a good way to broach the subject, to ease into it so as not to anger her sister; but what way was there to mention her lewd drawings? For someone that was typically so good with words, Kayle was coming up short. She stared at Morgana as she thought, and found her eyes constantly drifting back down the swell of her chest against the table and the obscene words plastered across it. Kayle’s mind drifted back to the artwork she’d stared at for so long, and she noted how identical Morgana was to the fallen angel character - down to the curve of her nose and the size of her chest.

Kayle’s cock involuntarily twitched against her thigh, and she bit her lip. _Don’t think about that. Don’t compare them._

She licked her lips and cleared her throat. “So, Morgana. Did you do anything productive today?”  
  


Morgana grunted and shrugged. “By my standards, sure.”

“Right, right,” Kayle followed, tapping with her fork. Morgana continued to stare at her phone as she ate, clearly disinterested. “And, uhm… are your friends doing… well?”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Yeah, they’re doing fine.”

“...I’ve heard that Vi and Caitlyn are going to be, uh, having a summer wedding. Is that accurate?”

“Sure, yeah.” Morgana shrugged. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to go.”

Kayle suppressed a flinch. Even when she was trying to steer towards topics that Morgana should have been interested in she was met with an iron wall and a dismissal; and really, did her sister think she wouldn’t attend a wedding just because she thought one of them was a punk?

“I’d go, if asked,” Kayle said honestly. “Caitlyn is very nice, and good at her job. Very helpful to my work-”  
  


“Quantifying friends, how nice,” Morgana mumbled, her voice dripping with annoyance. Kayle looked down at the table, not quite sure how to reply. Kayle _would_ go because Caitlyn was her friend and she’d gone to school with Vi whom Morg was close to, but in her lawyer state she’d decided to start throwing out justifications. 

_Safer waters,_ she thought to herself, attempting to reach out and take hold of the conversation once again. “So what kind of things did you do today?”

Morgana sniffed. “Things.”

“Apt,” Kayle remarked, unable to hide the bite from her words, and Morgana scoffed. Inwardly flinching, Kayle tried a different approach with, “you know, the rent is coming up. If you -”

“-I’ll pay it,” Morgana said scathingly, eyes flicking over to Kayle for the briefest of moments. 

“I’m just worried about… how you procure the funds. If you don’t have any, ah, work to do, I’d -”

Morgana flipped her hand. “No thanks. I’m good.”

“I don’t see how,” Kayle pressed, “as you don’t do anything.”

The dark-haired twin snorted. “As if you know what I do.”

“I’d like to.” Kayle set a palm flat against the table. “Whatever it is.”

“No thanks,” was all Morgana said in reply as she still tapped at her phone. It made Kayle’s own palms feel clammy as she recalled what she’d been doing not so long ago, and her cock twitched again as those recent memories rose up to the forefront of her mind. Morgana’s perpetually moody disposition was the exact same as in the comics and stories, and it was reminding her cock of the gratifying feelings of earlier.

“I don’t mind at all,” Kayle urged, as innocent as she could muster. “We’re sisters, and I’m interested in your wellbei-”

“Oh, good job of that,” Morgana muttered sarcastically, shoving another forkful of food into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed mechanically as if it was a chore, and it all made Kayle’s heart dip. Was she really such a bad sister that Morgana didn’t even believe that? But then, it wasn’t like Morgana had normal ideas of sisterhood either, given her incest-riddled comics and artwork. 

Just the mere thought of it had her cock twitching yet again, filling with blood and rising up in her dress pants. She tried to will it down as she focused on the conversation at hand, but soon she was pressing her thighs together in an attempt to satisfy the rapidly swelling organ. “I’m not - I don’t mean to be callous, but I only want what’s best for you, and I’d like to at least know that you’re not… uh, wasting your time.”

Morgana blinked slowly, her eyes dark and plush lips curved into a frown. “Can you get off my back for once?”

Morgana didn’t seem pleased, and Kayle was fairly certain her words were doing anything but calming her down, but all the lawyer could think about was her sister’s phrasing and how it related to the many, many pictures of the angelic Kayle pinning down Morgana front-to-back. Her cock stirred and pulse thrummed, and she felt her body grow hot as she impatiently tapped her fingers against the table. Picture after picture flickered through her mind like a photo collection: Her atop her sister, prone-boning her; her sister firmly pushed into a wall, ass outstretched; her cock so deep in her throat that it bulged out to an exaggerated degree; a mating press, with a choice x-ray that showed the fallen angel’s eggs so swarmed with her - 

The metallic scraping of her fork against the white porcelain of her plate made her shake, and she struggled to bring herself back to the present. She brushed a strand of pale, almost white blue hair out of her face and swallowed, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. It was _very_ difficult to think with her cock so hard and stiff, and no matter how she shifted her hips the solid log pushed out her pants until they were painfully tight. She was starting to wish that she had just bitten the bullet and jacked off; the cold shower had done _nothing_ to calm her. 

“I - s-sorry,” Kayle apologized, and Morgana’s brows dipped in confusion briefly. Her attention remained fully focused on her phone, however. “You can, you know, tell me things. I won’t judge.”

“If there was something to tell I would,” Morgana replied coolly, her tone barely containing her irritation. 

“Nothing, then?” Kayle kept on pushing, hoping to draw Morgana in. “If there’s -”

Her sister sighed loudly and pushed her plate away from her, standing up so abruptly that her chair skidded back with a harsh screech. “Whatever. I’m finished. I’m showering and going to bed.”

_Damn,_ Kayle swore internally, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as Morgana carried her plate over to the sink and dropped it unceremoniously. Her sister came back to the table to grab her phone, evidently done with all conversation and looking to retreat from Kayle’s questioning, and the blue-haired woman was frantic. _Ah, might as well just go through with it._

“Morgana, wait.” Kayle reached out plaintively, and Morgana halted just long enough to stare at her. “I… I was in your room today.”

Morgana froze entirely. 

“You left your computer open. I saw your work.”

Morgana’s fingers tightened around her phone while her other hand gripped the edge of the table, as if she needed it to keep herself upright. Her eyes were wide and blazing with anger, but there was no small amount of fear there, too. She stared at Kayle as if she was both a frightening monster and a horrible killer, and the mixture of emotions warred on her pretty, pale face. She didn’t speak for a long moment - too long, really - but when she did her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. “What?”  
  


“You left the door and the window open,” Kayle tried to explain, “and the neighbour’s cat broke in. Then I, ah, saw your stuff.”

“What,” Morgana started, her voice rising up with each syllable, “the _fuck._ ”

“Language,” Kayle protested, setting both hands flat against the table. “Look -”

“That’s absolutely freaking unacceptable,” Morgana hissed. “You _promised_ you would _never_ go in my room, Kayle!”   
  


“I had to,” Kayle replied firmly, swallowing hard. “The cat would have torn everything up if -”

“That doesn’t mean you get to look at my stuff! That’s a fucking invasion of privacy!” Morgana shouted, her voice a few decibels louder than was entirely appropriate. “ _My_ privacy!”

“I wasn’t actively trying to do that,” Kayle replied, her voice getting a bit louder, too. “It was accidental.”

“Accidental my ass! No wonder my shit was moved, but here I thought - how many other times have you been in my room!?” Morgana stomped her foot angrily, demanding an explanation. 

“This was the first time, promise. It was out of necessity.”

“You also promised to never go there, so what good is your word?!” Morgana was frantic as she pushed away from the table, running a claw-like hand through her luscious hair. “What the hell is wrong with you? Now you’ve gotta spy on me, too?”  
  


Kayle opened her mouth to get a word in edgewise, but Morgana was too frantic, too scared, and unwilling to give her any leeway. “God, Kayle, you’re such a bitch! I do what you ask, I pay you money and don’t cause you trouble and you _still_ snoop through my shit? Am I just not good enough for the high-and-mighty prosecutor, or are you really just that disappointed in me?!”   
  


Her words made Kayle’s heart burn with indignation and guilt, and each sentence had it sink lower and lower in her chest while Morgana kept on going. “Nothing I ever do satisfies you, and then you violate my privacy and lie about it as if that’s justified!”

Kayle stood up too, matching her furious sister and staring intently at her. She only had an inch or so over her twin and it wasn’t enough to make her as imposing as she wished, but Morgana was still forced to tilt her head up. “Morgana, stop! I don’t care that you do on your lonesome, especially when it makes you money, but did you even stop and think for a second about what you were doing?”

“What, _drawing_ ?” Morgana let out an incredulous laugh. “Is that not good enough for little miss law prodigy? I’m _sorry_ that I doodle -”

Kayle forced down her guilt as she stepped towards her sister. Even in her furious state her cock was rock-hard, and all Morgana would have to do was look down and see the unmistakable bulge of her arousal - in fact, it was almost like being this angry was making Kayle _harder._ “I don’t care if you draw or write or sing in your time, Morgana! But plastering images of us all over the internet is inappropriate!”

Morgana halted and visibly flinched. “W-what?”  
  


“Like, did you even consider what might happen if people recognized who your characters are based on? I have a career, and the last thing that I need are my co-workers or clients recognizing me from some piece of lewd art where I’m plowing my sister!”  
  


Morgana was absolutely frozen in place, eyes wide and jaw slack. “I-I - w-what? No, there’s no - I d-didn’t base them off of anyone!”

Kayle snorted out a laugh and set both hands on her hips. “Oh, come _on,_ Morg. You couldn’t have been more obvious if you tried. A _child_ could figure out with little effort.”

“T-that’s not - you’re insane, Kayle.” Morgana trembled as she took a step back. “You’re overreacting, like always.”  
  


“Seriously?” Kayle rolled her eyes and held up a hand. “Okay, one, they both have the same style of side-swept hair. The younger’s is longer and purplish-black, and the elder’s is short and so blue it borders on white.”  
  


“T-there are plenty of people that share that kind of hair,” Morgana protested, and Kayle laughed as she flicked her finger between the two of them. 

“Oh? There are plenty of twins that share the exact same hairstyle and hair colours like us?” Kayle scoffed. “Please.”

“That’s -! They’re made up characters, Kayle, stop reading into it!”

Kayle held up a second finger. “Two, as mentioned, they’re both twins, and have the exact same facial features and body types. The same as us, coincidentally.”  
  


Morgana bristled. “Plenty of twins share -”  
  


“ _And_ the blue-haired one’s got the same nose like me. Both characters share our eye colours, too.” She held up a third finger. “Oh, and let's see: the older, blue-haired one is an ‘Angel of Justice’ that punishes sinners. Kind of like a lawyer that prosecutes criminals, no?”   
  


“Well, c’mon.” Morgana tried to laugh self-confidently. “It’s such a common trope for angels to do that. That’s, like, their shtick.”

“Uh-huh, sure. It’s also their shtick for their sickly father to hand down the reigns to the older daughter and ask her to take care of her sister?”

Morgana flinched as if struck and looked down quickly. “I -I…”

“Don’t take me for a fool, Morgana. They’re us.”

“They’re angels,” she protested weakly, “they’ve got wings a-and - and halos and stuff. We’re, uh, obviously not -”  
  


“And Evelynn’s obviously not a succubus, Caitlyn’s not a sheriff, Atreus and Leona aren't Spartans, and Jinx isn’t a magical girl.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her foot tapped against the ground in an uneven rhythm, while her cock continued to push against her pants. “Seriously, Morgana? What, did you think that a few pairs of wings would be enough to fool literally anyone?”

“I - there’s other differences, too!” Morgana cried out petulantly. “We’re not - they’re -”

“They’re in love,” Kayle replied bluntly, eyes hard as she stared Morgana down. Her sister was almost trembling, but as guilty as it made Kayle feel she forced it away. “Morgana, is this all about… _that_?”

Morgana’s defiant disposition crumbled in a heartbeat, and she chewed on her lower lip as she stared down at the ground. Her eyes continued to shift around as her voice squeaked out a response. “So what if it is?”

Kayle’s stomach dropped, as did her heart. She’d already known the answer as there really was no other option, but it wasn’t something she had been willing to consider. Her mouth went totally dry and her throat was thick with saliva, and it was very, very hard to speak her next words - she had to practically spit them out. “Morgana… You should have let it go a long, long time ago.”

Morgana clenched her teeth and set her jaw, once again directing her angry gaze at Kayle. “Just because you pretend it didn’t happen doesn’t mean I have to, damnit! It actually meant something to me!”  
  


Morgana’s hands clutched at the cotton fabric over her heart, twisting the lewd letters around in her anger. Kayle’s breath came out fast and shallow as her anxiety kicked in, and her mind scrambled for an appropriate response. “Father - he knew about... _it._ You know he told me to - to take care of you, to make you happy and keep everything _sisterly._ You know -”

“Oh, good job about making me happy, Kayle,” Morgana hissed, fingers curling into fists. “I _was_ happy, and you just tossed it all away on a whim! And don’t you _dare_ try to pretend like he condemned what we had. He would never have! That was all you!”

Kayle was almost full-on hyperventilating again for the second time that day, but she couldn’t back down now. “He knew about _it,_ and he - okay, he didn’t explicitly condemn it, but it was pretty damn clear what he thought!”   
  


“Stop saying ‘ _it’_ as if there was something bad about it, Kayle. It was a relationship; _our_ relationship, and it was the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“We were just kids,” Kayle rushed to say. “It was experimentation.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Morgana’s tone was all scorn. “Experimentation? We ‘experimented’ in grade school, Kayle. We made love in highschool.”

“That wasn’t -”  
  


“-don’t try and tell me I don’t know what love is, Kayle!” Morgana interrupted furiously. “I know who I gave my heart to.”

Kayle felt like she’d just been slapped, and her heart twisted painfully. It wasn’t even possible for her to deny the validity of Morgana’s words, only to refute the meaning and appropriateness of them. Kayle knew what they hadn’t was just passing emotions, or the onset of puberty, or the effects that came with being a hyper-sexual futanari with a star-struck sister. They’d been close since birth, really. Inseparable, others had called them, to the point where Kayle would refuse to do anything without her sister. They had to be together in everything, even sharing the same bed, or neither was content. 

For god’s sake, their favourite game had been house, and they’d been far too serious when pretending to be husband and wife. Adults called it cute to see how close the twins were, but even then, at that age, there had been something that kept them together. Even Kayle’s words of experimentation started to feel false on her own tongue as she thought of fumbling kisses when they were teens, which transitioned into full-on love-making in their later years of highschool. It wasn’t like Kayle hated any of that - she liked holding Morgana’s hand, liked being her husband in games of house, liked kissing her, liked fucking her on their bed. But that was the issue, surely? Sisters could _not_ be like that!

Even as the thought passed through her mind, it got stuck on the jagged edges of her frantic psyche and remained there. She bit her lip as she recalled the many, many times they’d made love in the past, and found her cock grew harder as they flashed through her mind at the same time as the many pictures her sister had drawn of her. She’d not only liked it, but the elation she’d felt during each and every moment they had been together had been some of the best moments of their life. The first time they’d been together had been… amazing, if she was to put on a word on it, and even that just didn’t fit how elated Kayle had been.

Hell, she could easily recall the fumbling touches, the way their eyes had stayed trained on each other’s the entire time, and the strange motions of love making that had been so hard for them to understand. Kayle well understood the steroptyes of her sex and their ravenous apetites for intercourse, but her first time with her sister had been anything but. Even just thinking about it made her fingers curl into her palms and her heart beat just that tiny bit faster, and as the memories of her sister’s vulnerable, cute expressions flitted into her mind’s eye she began to bite down hard on her lower lip. It had been in Kayle’s bedroom, too, but then, that had been nothing new; they’d shared the same room for so many years prior to the event that it only made sense that their first time was in a place they could call their own - 

“Fuck, Kayle, you’re not even _listening_ to me!” Morgana shouted, thrusting her hands down towards her sides in indignant rage, and Kayle blinked rapidly as her teenaged sister’s cute expressions of love were replaced with the older versions current visage of anger. “You’re _never_ listening to me, never understanding what I want or what I mean -”

Kayle swallowed down the past as best as she could have tried to refocus on what she had intended to say earlier. “We didn’t know any better! Sisters are supposed to be close, but we took it way too far.” She tried to keep her voice firm and steady like a lawyer ought to, but even she could feel it wavering - just like her convictions.

“There’s nothing wrong with it!” Morgana urged, leaning in towards Kayle with her hands waving. “If there was an issue, Dad would have stepped in! He didn’t!”  
  


Morgana wasn’t wrong with that, either, and it made Kayle’s cheeks burn. “Still, we _can’t_ be like that, Morgana. It’s - we’re sister, related by blood, and it’s not allowed -”

“Says who?”

“Uh, the law?” Kayle shook her head, pale hair bouncing around. “It would be disastrous for me - for the _both_ of us if people knew -”

“Not everything’s about your career!” Morgana spat, jerking herself backwards and wrapping an arm around her torso. 

“It would ruin me,” Kayle said patiently, but her teeth were grinding against one another in frustration. “Fuck, Morgana, why can’t you just understand? Can’t you just show some sympathy to your older sister?!”  
  


“You’re, like, a fucking minute older than me, Kayle, don’t give me that!” Morgana stomped on the floor hard enough that Kayle feared the neighbours below them would notice. “The only reason we can’t be together is because you convinced yourself of that! We were fine all the way until our last year of high school, so don’t _even!_ ”

“We can’t - It’s wrong!”

“ _You’re_ wrong!” Morgana cried out, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She swore to herself a moment later and furiously rubbed at her face with the back of her arm, sniffling all the while. 

Kayle pinched the bridge of her nose and ignored the prickling in her own eyes. “We can’t be like _that_.” She was firm, icy, just like court. Her words were final, an ultimatum, just as she wanted.

  
“Now you see why I kept it to my art.” Morgana’s lower lip trembled, but her voice still carried a sneer. “You know what? I’m done.”

She spun around, skirt flaring around her pale legs as she stormed towards the door without delay. Kayle blinked before jumping in front of her, using her longer strides to get in front of her hysterical sister. Morgana stepped to the left and Kayle matched her, and then to the right, and Kayle blocked her again. 

“Kayle, move.”

“Where are you going?”  
  


“I dunno. Anywhere but here.”

Morgana barreled into Kayle, roughly bashing her with her shoulder and brushing past with haste. Kayle, however, was better built and stronger than her sister, and Morgana barely made it a step before the bluenette’s arm snapped out and grabbed her wrist before she could make any further movements. Morgana made a noise like a snarl as she tried to pull her arm free, tugging hard enough that it seemed like her shoulder would pop out of the socket. 

“Let go, Kayle!”  
  


“Morgana, please,” Kayle urged, “let’s just talk about this.”  
  


“We’ve talked! You made your feelings about me clear! Now let the fuck go!”

“Calm down, please!” Kayle was just as frantic as she was now. All she knew was that she could _not_ let her sister leave the apartment, as she just knew in her heart that there would be no reconciliation between them if that happened. “We can discuss this like adults.”

“I _will_ scream if you don’t let me go!” Morgana shrieked hysterically, still pulling. “And then what’ll happen to your reputation, huh?!”

_Oh, god._ Kayle couldn’t have that. If the neighbours heard her sister shrieking at the top of her lungs then there would be hell to pay. Not just for breaking the condo’s rules; if she had a domestic charge or something under her name - even if it was just the cops were called by others in the building - her career would take a serious hit. And she just couldn’t let Morgana leave in this state, regardless. She _couldn’t._

Her pulse was chattering like a machinegun and her heart slamming into her ribs as she tried to think of a solution. Her head was heavy and fuzzy, overwhelmed with emotions from the present and memories dredged up from her buried past; she felt like all the blood had exited her brain and gone down to her cock, which was painfully hard as it pushed out her pants. She pulled harder on Morgana even as her sister tried to tug herself away, and for a moment they were face-to-face. The lust-addled parts of Kayle’s mind recognized that they hadn’t looked at each other properly like this in forever, and she could see the hurt in those gorgeous purple eyes.

Morgana’s lips parted and her chest rose up as she prepared to yell, but Kayle only registered those acts as such in the most detached and impersonal way possible. Her head, influenced by the haze of lust that had surrounded her all day, as well as the throbbing girlcock between her legs, instead related Morgana’s acts to when she used to coquettishly ask for a kiss: chest puffed out, arms behind the small of her back, head tilted and lips separated. And Kayle, well, she knew how to prevent Morgana from speaking in those circumstances, and her brain couldn’t fault the logic that _yes_ , her sister could not yell if they were locking lips.

Kayle stepped forwards as she tugged Morgana right against her, using her considerable strength to pull her along like a doll. Bodies collide moments before their mouths did, as Kayle wasted no time in shoving her lips against her sister’s softer ones. There was a moment of incredulity as they stared at each other, eyes wide, and Morgana just seemed to freeze up like a statue. While Kayle could recognize that kissing someone that wasn’t kissing you back wasn’t a great idea, her brain had long since given up and handed over decision-making to her cock, and it led her to eagerly kiss and suckle the purple lipstick lining her sister’s mouth. 

She pushed Morgana backwards, guiding her along until her back thumped hard against the cream-coloured wall. Morgana muttered things against her mouth, things that sounded like protests or… something, but Kayle wasn’t paying attention. She kissed Morgana ravenously, like she was starved of food and her lips were the tastiest thing she’d had in years. Her head tilted and fit their mouths together perfectly like they were meant to be like that, forcing Morgana into a deeper, lustier kiss. Kayle pinned both of her arms above her head with just one hand while the other grabbed the delightful curve of her waist, ensuring that she was firm and tight against the wall with no room to escape.

Morgana didn’t even try to resist. She melted into the steamy liplock, protests falling to the wayside and her body softening up as Kayle hungrily mashed their lips together. She tasted lipstick and lips in equal measure, and all of it was sweet like honey to her lust-addled mind; she craved more, and while a part of her yelled at her to stop, the rest of it begged her to go on. Morgana was much the same, her body going lax and soft against her as she happily yielded her mouth to Kayle’s questing lips. Soon enough the blue-haired twin’s tongue had breached the damp cavern and their tongues were prodding against one another, slowly and warily at first like two dangerous animals but going faster with each passing moment as they recalled old rhythms and patterns.

Her leg rose up and slide between the gaps of Morgana’s thick thighs as if it was second nature, and she felt her sister gasp and let out a shaky breath. It was an age-old routine, but Morgana settled into her knee happily, if somewhat timidly; she was acting as if the situation was thin and tenuous, as if the illusion was shatter at any time, and Kayle didn’t like that one bit. She added more bite to her kiss, nibbling as often as she suckled. Morgana’s tongue was battered down with ease, granting Kayle free reign to explore her mouth even as she pulled back and bit down on her soft, fleshy lips. Her knee pushed hard into the crook of her twin’s thighs, spreading her legs apart and slamming into her core. She was greeted by a soft yelp and a roll of Morgana’s hips, and a feral part of Kayle purred.

Morgana’s own leg came up, matching Kayle beat-for-beat as they had in the past. It jammed between the older twin’s legs as well, and now the two of them were only standing on one foot each - if they tried to part too fast, or Morgana pushed away from the wall, they’d topple over; they were tangled together for support. The dark-haired sister’s knee brushed up against the log of her cock, and Kayle immediately let out a groan as a surge of pleasure rushed through her stiff prick. That slight contact was like heaven on earth, and it had Kayle growl with lust into her sister’s mouth. Their bodies pressed closer and closer together as the kiss got deeper, and the feel of Morgana’s large breasts pushing against Kayle’s own was delightful. 

Kayle pulled away suddenly, and Morgana trailed after her departing lips with a needy whine. Kayle descended and pushed her head into the crook of Morgana’s neck, running her lips and grazing her teeth over the tender, pale skin. Her sister sighed as sensitive skin was plucked and licked while their legs continued to push and grind, hips rolling and bucking in jagged patterns. Kayle could feel Morgana’s heat through her undergarments, slick and damp, and it had her own arousal reach new heights as she realized just how horny Morgana was becoming.

Something burned hot in Kayle’s chest, and it, along with her fat, throbbing dick, demanded action. She roughly pulled Morgana away from the wall, spinning her around and pushing her into the living room. The entire time Kayle’s arms were wrapped around her, keeping her tightly pinned as she marked up the length of her slender, elegant neck with love-bites. Morgana mewled against her, hands aimlessly running up and down her silk-covered back as she stumbled along. She squeaked when her round ass hit the arm of the couch, and the voice within her grew louder as Kayle roughly forced her over it and tossed her onto the plush seating. Morgana pushed herself backward into the center of it, giving herself more space, but Kayle was on her constantly and covered her curvier body with her tighter, stronger one.

Her lips moved back up to Morgana’s lips, and she sucked hard on the lower one until it was almost swollen. She nibbled on it before slipping her tongue back into the warm, yielding mouth, tangling her tongue with her sister’s and eagerly lapping up saliva. She ran the muscle over teeth and cheeks, sliding up the roof of her maw and back down again, and Morgana made soft, happy noises the entire time that made Kayle’s spine tingle. Their faces were so close that their noses brushed together, and Kayle was able to breath deep of Morgana’s womanly scent.

Morgana’s hands furiously tugged at her blouse, clearly not caring about how rough she treated the expensive clothing as she popped button after button. Silk slid away from Kayle’s chest and torso, and Morgana’s hands were immediately running across her marble-white skin with clear excitement, as if she was satiating a deep-seated hunger by touching Kayle’s body. Her leg continued to push up into the blue-haired woman’s crotch, applying more of that gratifying pressure against her aching cock, and Kayle wasn’t shy to grid down on the hard knee.

Kayle eventually pulled away when her lungs began to ache for air, panting hard and fast. Morgana’s face was fully flushed, ruddy with blood, her lips shiny and parted and pupils dilated. She stared up at Kayle with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and star-struck awe, while her large breasts rose and fell rapidly as she breathed deep. It was a painfully arousing sight, but the cold, calculating part of her mind held her back for a long moment. Several trains of thought ran through her mind at the same time, between _we’re sisters we can’t do this, father said no, it’s not appropriate,_ and _God, she’s beautiful._

Her brain stuttered as her body stilled, and her cock strained against the too-tight fabric of her pants. She blinked several times as she took in the sight below her, and haltingly Kayle tried to settle back into her analytical, lawyer persona in an attempt to de-escalate the situation. It was not working as she intended, and it was like her logical brain was warring with her passionate dick, and Kayle was torn. Facts told her she _should_ stop, but her emotions told her that she absolutely should _not._

_I should have jacked off earlier,_ Kayle concluded.

“Kayle,” Morgana muttered, her voice desperate. She clutched at Kayle’s firm, tone flesh, pointless tugging at her body as if to pull her back in. “Please, Kayle.”

Kayle licked her lips as she stared down at her panting, begging sister. Her eyes still bore that star-struck look, yet were still shiny with tears. Some had left long streaks down her pale face, ever-so-slightly causing her eyeliner and mascara to run. There was so much pain and desperation on her face, and it was the most emotion Kayle had seen in years - and the most truthful, too. Kayle never wanted to cause her sister this much pain, and she was starting to realize that having both of them pretend their relationship was never a thing had caused it to burn in Morgana’s chest. It was so painfully evident how badly her twin sister wanted this, and it made Kayle’s heart jab in sympathy because _damn,_ a part of her still wanted it, too. She knew she shouldn’t, absolutely should not, but...

“Don’t stop,” Morgana begged, still pulling Kayle against her with weak and shaky hands. “Please, don’t - Keep going, please, I’ll do anything -”  
  


For once in her life, Kayle did not use her brain to think as she leaned down and pushed her lips against Morgana’s. Her sister sighed against her and clung on tight, as if trying to make sure Kayle couldn’t pull away. The bluenette wasn’t sure she could even if she tried, at this point - each kiss of Morgana’s lips was like the sweetest of nectars, and it tore away her ability to resist giving in to her affections. As they locked lips Morgana continued to strip her down, roughly tugging off her blouse to expose her lean upper body. Her simple, inelegant bra was tugged off next, and her white breasts were exposed to the open air. 

Morgana’s hands kept moving, kept tugging at clothing without stopping, and Kayle let her. She shifted her hips when hands began to pluck at her pants, popping out the buttons and tearing down the zipper with movements that bordered on hysterical. Kayle could only sigh as the painful tightness in her pants was relieved, and she unconsciously bucked her hips at the blissful freedom. Her undergarments were essentially negligible, as her massive cock had pushed them out of the way under its weight and girth, and so Morgana was able to slide her smooth, cool hand right over the throbbing meat. She cooed as she held Kayle’s cock for the first time in years, and Kayle let out a shaky sigh from the pleasurable contact.

She shimmied her hips as Morgana kept on pulling, and Kayle was able to kick off her dress pants with jagged, frantic motions. Her undergarments went next, and Morgana began to tug at her sister’s cock with eager fingers. The older twin pushed herself down, running her hands along the curves of her sister’s body, and she shivered at the familiar, yet foreign, contours - but she wasn’t happy to just feel her up. Her libido was just as intense as earlier, arousal pounding in her ears until it was like they would burst from the pressure, and all Kayle wanted to do was alleviate it all. She was far rougher than her sister as she pulled her skirt, all but tearing it off her lower body and tossing it across the room.

Kayle pulled her lips away from Morgana’s mouth, yet strings of saliva still connected them together. “You want me, Morgana?”

“Yes!” Morgana replied quickly, happily, desperately. “I want you so bad - I’ve always wanted you.”  
  


Kayle was panting hard with a mixture of anticipation and undiluted lust. Her cock tingled and pulsated in Morgana’s smooth hand, occasionally rubbing against a thick, plush thigh, and it was making it dangerously hard to think about anything other than burying herself inside a warm cunt. “If I start, I won’t stop.”

Kayle knew that, if she unrestrained her lust and years of pent-up desires, she would go for a long time. She needed Morgana to be on board with that - but then, as she was right now, there was no way she could back down. She was too riled up, too horny, and Morgana felt too damn good against her.

“I’m yours,” Morgana whispered emphatically. “I’ve always been.”

Kayle let out an eager rumble from deep in her chest as her last tiny bit of pitiful resistance crumbled. There was so much she wanted to do at that moment, so much she wanted to touch and knead and pull, but she desperately needed to alleviate the ache in her cock and the burn in her balls first and foremost. Already Morgana’s cool fingers were driving her mad, and she couldn’t think of any better thing to do other than jamming her fat prick deep inside her willing cunt. She worked almost mindlessly as she pulled at Morgana’s low-riding lingerie, not even bothering to take the clothing off her wide hips. Instead she only dragged the thin strap of cloth protecting her nethers off to the side, snapping it around plump lower lips and exposing her core.

Greedily Kayle stared over it, and Morgana fidgeted and blushed. But it wasn’t because she was shy or embarrassed, but so very needy. “Fuck me, Kayle, please. I need it _so_ bad.”

Kayle grabbed on her Morgana’s shapely legs and pushed it aside as she pushed herself forwards, allowing her fat cock to slap down against her sister’s spongy lower lips. The smacking noise was satisfying for Kayle’s needy mind, but what she really wanted right then was so see her sister’s petals go wide as she forced her cock through them. She slapped her cock down two more times, producing the same meaty slaps each time, before slowly dragging the underside of her shaft through the plush folds. Morgana whined desperately, still begging, while Kayle felt the fire in her belly grow terribly, painfully hot. 

Her cock slid down so that her fat cockhead ran between her slick petals, and the warm, sticky contact made Kayle bit down on her lip. The contact was almost too much for her overstimulated cock to take, but she kept on going regardless as she knew there was no way this was ending without her cock inside the tight twat before her. A part of her brain registered the wrongness of it all, the fact that she was about to be balls-deep inside her sister, but that part was promptly brushed aside and left in the same dark corner that had housed her dormant feelings. 

She started to push inside, but her eyes were focused on Morgana’s, which, in turn, were staring at the slow entry of her cock. It took a little more effort than Kayle had expected to pop her cockhead and subsequent inches inside, as Morgana was abominably tight - as if she hadn’t been filled in years. The first inch that made in into her warmth had Kayle shiver and sigh with absolute bliss, and Morgana’s expression was much the same as her pretty, painted lips parted and her fingers tightened on the expensive, cream-coloured leather of the couch. She bit her lip as Kayle continued her push, slowly leaning over her sister again with each additional inch that was forced into her sticky-hot tightness. 

She was so tight that Kayle almost wanted to stop and allow her eyes to roll back in her skull. Her cock pulsated with satisfaction, throbbing strong and hard as the unimaginable pleasure of finally being inside a woman’s warmth registered. There was no way she could stop, however, now that she’d been given a taste of bliss, and her hips continued their steady push forwards. Morgana’s face grew increasingly happy and content as more and more of Kayle’s cock was buried inside her, and the sighs that left her lips were nothing short of ecstatic. It was a far cry from her pained, teary expression from minutes earlier, and it made Kayle happy to see.

Her cock spread Morgana’s folds wide around her, stretching them out obscenely as her girth barreled past them. Kayle could feel every velvety centimeter of those inner walls stretch as they struggled to accept the relentless entry of the too-large cock, and she imagined them distending and bulging outwards. But it was still delightfully tight, a perfectly snug fit, as if Morgana’s cunt had been made perfectly for her cock. It massaged her as she made her way in, tugging and pulling around stiff cock-flesh as if attempting to coax more inside. Whenever Kayle hit a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves her pussy would clamp down around her, and the blue-haired sibling would hiss out a pleased groan as those inner walls went painfully tight.

Still she kept going, spreading those lower petals wider and wider as her girth tried to bottom out inside her. At no point did Morgana complain, and seemed perfectly happy to accept all nine inches of dense cock-meat into her cunt. One of her hands trailed over Kayle’s torso, from her lightly defined abs to the generous swell of her chest; while she was only a cup size or two less than Morgana, her breasts were still large and doughy, and more than enough for a girl to play with. Morgana was more than happy to fondle them as her core was breached, and used them very much like stress balls as she tried to cope with the eye-watering pressure.

“Fuck,” Kayle cursed when her throbbing cock-head slammed up against Morgana’s innermost barrier. Her sister squeaked and rolled her hips, unintentionally rubbing her spongy cervix against the drooling crown lodged against it, and Kayle cursed again. “Heavens above, you’re _tight._ ”

“I haven't - I’ve never been with anyone since…” Morgana trailed off, blushing. The implication was clear, and it made Kayle stop short.

“You never…?”  
  


“No.” Morgana swallowed hard. “And fingers don’t compare.”

Kayle stared into her eyes, searching for any hint of a lie. She found none, and her immediate reply was to start withdrawing her huge cock from the grasping tunnel. Morgana winced as many inches suddenly vacated her tightly-clinging walls, and she uselessly scratched at Kayle’s body as she begged her to continue. She was rewarded as Kayle reversed her motions just as abruptly and pushed inside once again, slowly reclaiming her sister’s snatch inch by throbbing inch. 

Morgana’s words bothered Kayle, in a way. She hadn’t been nearly as loyal or chaste, and had, in her university days, taken up pursuing women to see if she could reduce the heartbreak of separating with her sister and finding someone that could fill that void; but she’d never really put her heart into it, though she’d put up a convincing facade, and though her partners had tried almost desperately. Kayle was popular, gorgeous, and eventually successful, and there were many that wanted to be with her. All of those had lasted a laughably short period, and she’d stopped altogether when she realized that all of her ‘longest’ relationships - two or three months, max - were with pale-skinned, dark-haired women of a moody disposition. None of them made her forget her first love, and every kiss and touch only made her long for Morgana even more. 

But Morgana had been loyal to her - or even just the memory of her. It was no wonder that she’d poured out her inner desires in her drawings and other art forms; it was probably the only way she’d stayed sane after all these years of living with unrequited love. Kayle had no way of replying to it or reciprocating it, save by showing Morgana just how much she missed her with every thrust of her hips and tender kiss of her lips. She didn’t even care she was fucking her on their expensive leather couch, the one she’d forbidden anyone from doing anything on for risk of ruining it. All that mattered was Morgana.

Morgana squealed beneath her as her hips ramped up, very clumsily and very slowly working up into old rhythms and patterns. At one point she’d know each and every one of her sister’s sweet spots, but now she was struggling to recall them - but she knew she’d learn, in time. Morgana accepted each thrust with a tiny moan and a roll of her hips, impaling her steadily dripping snatch on the thrusting pillar of girlcock. Her fingers squeezed down hard on Kayle’s squishy right breast, squeezing out the marble-coloured flesh even as she bit down hard on her silky lower lip. Both of Kayle’s hands were clamped down tight around her wide, childbearing hips, using them as leverage for her inaccurate thrusts.

  
“Y-you’re so much bigger than I remember,” Morgana moaned. Her long, pale neck attracted Kayle’s attention once again. The left side was marked with faint imprints of her teeth and lips, while the other was smooth and unblemished, and around it all was the horizontal black line of her choker. Kayle dove down, setting her lips against her sister’s elegant jawline and tracing her way over the sharp edges. She trailed down the right side of her neck, peppering her with kisses even as her hips continued to thrust and roll deep into her soft, yielding pussy. Morgana sighed at the fluttering touches of her lips, and Kayle smiled against her skin as she moved.

Her teeth nipped and lips kissed, and when she reached the black choker she idly snapped at the fabric that caused her so much frustration in the past few months. Morgana continued making her sultry moans and soft gasps as she was stimulated by both mouth and cock, her body eagerly drinking up all of the affection that Kayle could offer. The blue-haired lawyer rutted into her sister at a brisk pace, working her hips as best as she could manage and shoving many inches of girlcock in at any single time. It wasn’t the nice, slick rhythm she would have enjoyed, but she was getting there, and her partner’s pussy enjoyed it all the same with each delightful squeeze and ripple it made.

“Kayle,” her sister gasped, “oh, Kayle!”

She drove in over and over again, slamming her fat cock through Morgana’s now-wet channel, barreling through clinging folds with ease despite their tightness. She didn’t fuck with any intention such as pacing, instead only seeking to ram herself inside and maintain as much contact as possible with those pink inner walls. All of her movements carried an edge of desperation, spurred on by the desperate ache in her loins. She hadn’t fucked in far too long, and rarely got off normally. Now she was the horniest she’d ever been, carrying a deep urge from her morning explorations and, when combined with her years of pent-up lust, she knew that there was no chance of her lasting long. 

That didn’t matter, though. Kayle’s dick and the primal sections of her mind did the talking, demanding that her hips continue to thrust and buck even as her cock swelled and balls rose. Her infamously prodigious stamina had been drained from the day’s events, but she didn’t care about running a marathon, only that she showed Morgana just how much she cared. Her lips back up to Morgana’s mouth as she speared into her, plunging in deep at a reckless, relentless pace that only got deeper and more pronounced as the minutes passed.

Morgana felt her sister’s dick swell up, too, and knew well what that signified. She clutched her twin even harder, keeping her in a loving embrace as her bucking hips slowed and grew forceful. Kayle knew that she shouldn’t be giving in to her sister’s touch while she was so close to climax, but in her current sex-addled, lust-stricken state, she couldn’t figure out a single good reason why she should hold back when she felt so good about it. She slammed home one more time, then a second, before she was suddenly and abruptly spilling her load even as they locked lips and swapped spit.

It was her largest load in recent memory, and it came spiralling out her fat cock like a flood. A river of sticky, gooey cum, filling pink folds and splashing against a greedy cervix before being sucked into a welcoming womb - her sister’s womb. Kayle only blinked as she understood that she was filling her twin with pump after pump of hot, thick baby-batter, ejaculating what could have been a litre of the virile stuff right inside her hot pussy without a second thought. And it didn’t even matter to Kayle, not as her body began to quiver with the untold delight of _finally_ being able to cum after a day of edging and years of dissatisfaction. She even held herself still, tight against her sister, as she pumped every last drop of that thick load out of her balls, and did not even bother to make an attempt to pull out.

_Propriety be damned,_ she thought to herself, almost giddy. 

Morgana was shivering with satisfaction too, her body shaking and cunt tensing as Kayle’s hot cum set her off in tandem, but she was still able to stutter out words. “T-this isn’t a dream, right? Please tell me it’s not a dream!”  
  


“It’s not a dream,” Kayle repeated, her voice having dropped a full octave as lust infected it. She pulled free of Morgana’s cum-filled channel with a wet slurp of juices and rose above her sister, bangs falling over her eyes. “And that wasn’t all I have to give you, Morgana.”

Morgana stared up at her, lips twitching in a grin. “I want it all.”

Kayle growled, and her body acted entirely on instinct and desire as she flipped her sister over with one harsh tug. Morgana yelped as her curvy body was spun around and forced onto her front, and she looked over her shoulder to meet her sister’s fierce eyes. Kayle was on her in an instant, pushing her forearm into Morgana’s back in a subtle way of keeping her pinned as her face dipped down for yet another deep, steamy kiss. Her cock was still iron-hard, and it pushed into Morgana’s delightfully fat ass as she mindlessly bucked her hips down.

She pulled away with a smack of her lips. “Do you know how horny all of your stupid, amazing pictures made me, Morgana?”

Morgana licked her lips. “N-no.”

“I spend an hour looking through your entire feed,” Kayle purred, pushing Morgana into the couch as she tried to maneuver herself into position. Her spear of a cock slipped between the plush globes of her ass as she sought purchase in her tight cunt, clumsily searching for her sodden entrance. “I almost pleased myself on this couch. And then I had to take a cold shower, because I couldn’t even _think_ straight.”   
  


Morgana shivered at her lust-dripping words, and seemed very pleased by them. “Really?”

“Yes.” Kayle breathed in sharply as her cock slipped against drooling cunt lips, and she shifted her hips to realign herself properly. “It’s made me so very frustrated.”

Kayle slammed her cock into her sister’s tight snatch the moment she properly aligned herself, and was rewarded with a high-pitched squeal. Morgana insides tightened around her, struggling against the sudden invasion of cockmeat, but there was little that could be done to stop Kayle. Her frustrations really were rising to the fore, mingling in with her hazy lust and sexual need. It was a subtle thing at first, just a harsher movement to her hips and harder jabs into the pliant cunt, but it grew fiercer by the moment. Her hips collided with Morgana’s generous assflesh with great, ringing claps, and Kayle’s trim pelvis hit the pale expanse hard enough to make it briefly go flat and leave blotchy red marks along her skin.

“I love your ass,” Kayle purred into Morgana’s ear as she settled in against her. Her own chest went flat against her sister’s hard shoulder blades, acting as a cushion of sorts as she fucked her sister prone-bone. Her sister’s chest was forced flat against the couch too, and her shirt stretched out as her sideboob bulged out obscenely. “Sometimes I can’t help myself, and I stare for a moment too long when you walk by in those scandalous miniskirts, short-shorts and yoga pants; It’s almost like you’re trying to tease me.”

“So what,” Morgana grunted as Kayle slammed hard into her soft, warm snatch, “if I am?”

Kayle applied a bit more pressure, forcing Morgana further into the expensive leather couch. Her cheek was flat against it as she tried to look up at Kayle, and it wasn’t hard to see how excited she was by it all. “Oh? Did you enjoy teasing me?”

“I t-thought maybe I could seduce you with my, uh, womanly body. I’m different than when I was a teen.”

  
“I don’t deny that,” Kayle replied, a grin in her tone. “You’ve grown into a gorgeous, sexy woman.” 

“I was trying to tease you,” Morgana admitted as she pushed her hips backwards in an active attempt to meet Kayle’s descending pelvis. The slaps they produced were loud and satisfactory, and her cunt squelched wetly as Kayle’s nine-inch monster slammed into her cervix and dislodged recently released cum and girl juice in equal measure. “I wanted to rile you up, get you angry like you used to be, so that you would… that….”

“So that I would what, Morgana?” Kayle nibbled at the shell of Morgana’s ear. Frustration welled up inside her, filling every nerve as it started to power her every action. “Pin you down and ravish you, like when we were in high school?”  
  


Morgana didn’t reply, but Kayle wasn’t going to let it go - she’d never let anything go; she always got what she wanted, and perhaps her sister knew that. Kayle slammed into her cunt and held herself there, grinding her hips down and feeling inner walls bend and squish around her bludgeoning cock as she pressed a soft kiss to her twin’s temple. “Tell me, sister.”

“Y-yeah, I wanted you to - to throw me against a wall, bend me over the counter, or _something,_ and just let loose.” Morgana tried to shift her hips back to start the fucking up again, and her motions unintentionally caused her folds to squirm and wrap Kayle’s cock up in a heady massage. 

“Just like in all your pictures?” Kayle smirked, her question rhetorical. “Does me being rough turn you on?”

Morgana flushed. “You know -”  
  


“I want to hear you say it, Morgana.” 

Morgana shivered. “I love it when you’re rough with me, Kayle.”

Kayle knew that already, and not just because it was the major running them in every comic and picture she’d seen. Kayle had always had a bit of an anger streak, and she was a vindictive and vengeful person by nature which saw her constantly trying to punish those that committed wrongs; it made sense that she’d become a prosecutor, in a way, and it made equal sense that Morgana would portray her as an Angel of Justice. When she was younger and in less control of herself it had spilled over on occasion, and almost always during their lovemaking. She was rougher and harder than most, yet Morgana had always liked it. 

It had worried her that other girls wouldn’t be able to take her at her peak, and that she’d have to hold back with them for it. Now she couldn’t figure out why she’d ever settle for less when she had such a gorgeous, willing sister that would take everything she had with relish. She repeatedly hilted herself against the plump curve of Morgana’s rear, making annoyed grunts whenever the sheer size of her ass prevented her from properly getting her cock inside. Her next thrust would carry more force, enough to make ass-flesh go concave under the blow, and Morgana would yelp. Her rear was like the softest of pillows, cushioning her hips on every descent and giving them the perfect place to rest before the next thrust. 

Morgana writhed underneath her, pushing back with her ass to try and fit more cock inside her fluttering, cum-laden tunnel. Kayle was flat against her, pinning her down with weight alone, but not yet applying her strength. Her lust was roaring in her ears, telling her to pick her up and throw her sister around like a doll and to do all the things that had spilled from those pretty lips of hers, but Kayle wasn’t lost to her lust entirely yet. Her hand slid up the outstretched length of her sister’s arm and tugged it in, and she set her palm against the back of Morgana’s hand as their fingers laced together.   
  


“And I love it,” Kayle breathed into her ear, “when you take my cock like this, like a good little sister. And I love how you smell, and how you taste, and how you look -”

Morgana twisted her torso as best as she could manage with Kayle’s body pinning her down, and her other arm stretched out awkwardly behind her as she tried to tangle her fingers in Kayle’s pale hair. Foreheads knocked against each other due to their proximity, and their eyes locked together. “God, I love _you,_ Kayle, literally everything about you.”

“Even when I’m a bitch?”  
  


Morgana didn’t miss a beat. “Even when you’re a bitch - and I - I don’t even hate it when you’re bossy. It’s just so attractive when you’re, well, you.”

Kayle was torn between trying to kiss her sister or to continue staring into her eyes. Her hips never ceased, still slamming down with wet smacks and loud claps, with her long dick sinking as deep as it physically could into Morgana’s steaming hot depths. Walls rippled and roiled around her, tugging on her cock powerfully as if trying to milk it. Each push sent gratifying pulses through Kayle’s cock and mind, driving her to slam in at an ever more frantic pace. Yet still her blood boiled as she craved more, with so much pent-up lust and aggression taking control of her actions minute by minute. She could have blamed her sister for it, but Kayle couldn’t deny that it was everything she wanted and more. 

Kayle slammed down again, driving her tingling prick home in one fell swoop and unloading herself for the second time. It was shamefully quick, that Kayle wouldn’t deny, but she knew that she had a lot left to give. The little voice that told her before to absolutely not release her entire, fertile load into an unsafe, unprotected cunt was totally silent this time, and Kayle was able to fully lavish in the sensations of her second tremendous orgasm. Her cock pumped out another hearty load that filled her sister’s womb to the brim before spilling out around her cock, surrounding her in an ocean of liquid warmth before it began to leak from her flushed, swollen petals. 

Pump after pump of impregnating fluid was emptied from her balls as Kayle shifted her hips from side to side, sending her spurting dick-head into squishy inner walls while Morgana groaned. Their foreheads were still together, but her sister’s pretty eyes had closed as passion overtook her and her body began to clamp down, her pussy squeezing like a vice and roiling like waves at high-tide. The act of Kayle cumming inside her was enough to set her off twice, and it brought the elder sister some measure of pride - lewd though it may be.

She pulled out with a wet slurp and a rush of sticky, white cum. It didn’t even matter to her that it spilled over the couch, and Kayle only focused on the round curve of her sister’s plump ass. As she pulled back she delivered a powerful swat to her rear, and watched with greedy satisfaction as the generous flesh wobbled. She pushed her fingers into the broad expanse and kneaded, and was rewarded when Morgana lifted her hips and pushed her butt back into Kayle’s strong hands, granting her full access - as if Kayle needed it.

“Perfect,” Kayle purred, but she was too horny and too ravenous to content herself with just squeezing her twin’s ass for very long. She hauled Morgana up and pushed her against the opposite armrest, and her sister twisted around so that her back hit it. She spread her legs, clearly expecting one thing but was given another when Kayle grabbed a fistful of her cotton shirt and smirked. “I have no idea why you insist on wearing things like this.”

“I like it,” was Morgana’s reply.  
  


“It makes me furious,” Kayle elaborated s if her sister hadn’t spoken, her fingers tightening around the ‘Snap my Choker’ shirt. “It made me crave things I couldn’t have.”

Morgana blinked and ran her pink tongue over her lips. “But you could have.”

“I should have,” Kayle admitted, and starting working the t-shirt off from the bottom up. Morgana helped her along with her own hands and shimming movements, but Kayle became halting and slow as the sudden expanse of too-pale stomach was revealed to her. She dove down even as she tried to strip her sister, running her lips and tongue over her flat belly, barely trailing the hem of her shirt. She felt Morgana’s muscles tense beneath her mouth, perhaps from age-old ticklishness, but she didn’t stop. 

She refocused her attention upward when the shirt rose above Morgana’s large, jutting chest, and before it was even off her head Kayle was diving between the plush mounds. She heard Morgana hiss when her lips touched the smooth skin of her cleavage and her hands cupped the firm material of her purple bra, squeezing hard. She bent the obstructive bra easily beneath her powerful hands, squeezing both stiff cloth and squishy flesh as her tongue swept through the deep valley of cleavage. She was only dimly aware when Morgana tossed her shirt aside.

“Kayle,” she sighed, running a hand through her silky hair and ruffling the dark locks.

Kayle removed her face from between her sister’s bulging cleavage, something akin to a snarl on her face. “I just can’t understand it. We’re twins, we’ve got the same body type and proportions, and yet you _still_ have bigger breasts than I do. Do you understand how infuriating that is?”   
  


Morgana’s voice came out in a breathy husk as she said, “no. Tell me, Kayle.”  
  


“You’re curvier than me.” Kayle leaned up and began to peck at Morgana’s lips in between her husky, half-whispered words. “You’re thicker, you’re bustier, better legs, and a fatter ass -”

She twisted Morgana’s bra in her hands, and snapped the little hooks that kept in place. It was irrevocably ruined and immediately tossed aside without a second care, and Kayle groaned as she collected her sister’s plump tits in her hands. They were heavy and soft, and it took more effort than Kayle expected to heft them up. When she did the flesh dipped in her hand and moulded to her fingers, almost like putty. “-I can’t _stand_ seeing your lingerie lying around, because you’re so damn irresistible.”   
  


Kayle hefted a fat tit up and lowered her head, running her teeth over the smooth skin until she found a rosy, pink nipple. Her tongue swirled around it as her other hand began to squeeze hard at the putty-like breast to her left, with both tongue and thumb flicking stiff nipples to the sound of audible groans. The blue-haired woman tugged the hard nub into her mouth and pulled on it with her lips, going through the motions of sucking and suckling at it as if her heavy mounds were filled with breastmilk. Morgana’s own hands went down tentatively and ran through her sister’s almost-white hair, and the feel of her nails against her scalp was shockingly delightful to Kayle. It made her recall times when they’d brushed one another’s hair, and it made her shiver.

She bit down on the rubbery nub and drank in Morgana’s slutty cries of approval, before attempting to pull in more tit-flesh into her eager mouth. She squeezed the other doughy mound of breastflesh like she was kneading bread, rolling and pulling the fat expanse. She released her frustrations against them as if her twin sister’s large chest was a stress ball, and though her pale skin grew red under her powerful ministrations her sister didn’t protest. She seemed very happy, too, when Kayle pulled her hand back and slapped the rounded side of her tit, judging by her loud yelp and the way her fingers tightened in Kayle’s hair.

Kayle looked up at Morgana’s face, her mouth still stuffed with titflesh, and the look of pleasure and awe on her face made her heart skip a beat. It was a far cry from the pained expression from earlier, and it made the older sister’s chest feel light. Her eyes trailed over her pink cheeks and flushed neck, along with the myriad of lovebites and marks that would take days to subside, but when her eyes alighted on that choker that had annoyed her for so long her anger spiked. She grinned ferally as she pulled off with a wet pop, reaching up so that she could snap the tough fabric of the choker with an index finger.

“I never liked this thing,” Kayle murmured, “ruins your pretty neck.”

“It’s…. Suitable,” Morgana said weakly, if vaguely, and though Kayle didn’t know what she meant she shook her head anyways. 

“You know,” Kayle husked as she rose up and stepped off the couch, her hand petting Morgana’s gorgeous hair. “Your shirt’s given me an idea.”

Morgana’s eyes flicked over to the discarded cotton, and she gulped audibly. “Oh?”  
  


Kayle’s fingers tightened in her hair, and she pulled hard on his sister’s head. Voluminous hair was stretched from her scalp as Kayle roughly tugged her back, pulling her head over the armrest of the couch. Morgana yelped and shimmied back, trying to adjust herself so that her hair wasn’t torn off by her sister’s strength, but she didn’t seem at all dissatisfied. Her head was forced down, her pale neck, marked by her choker, was extended over the rounded armrest, while her head dangled down. Her hair pooled against the ground as her face was left upside-down, and Morgana had to stare up at Kayle.

Kayle let go of her hair, but her hand still cradled her face. The other hand pulled at her shining, cum-glazed cock and allowed it to slap against Morgana’s upturned face, _thwapping_ against her cheek. Morgana stared wide-eyed as she realized what Kayle was going to do, and Kayle’s voice was cold and even as she stated, “I’m going to fuck your throat until that fancy choker snaps, sister.”

Morgana had no time to protest as Kayle bashed her bulging cock-tip against those velvety, purple-lined lips, and successfully pushed inside without delay. Morgana clearly did not have any qualms in opening her mouth to allow Kayle inside, and she was happy to see that her sister was on-board with a whim as depraved as a facefuck - but Kayle was too horny to acknowledge it, and pushed inch after inch of slick cockmeat into her mouth. It was warm and wet, much like her pussy, but in a different sort of way. Her tongue was slimy and dexterous, and the textured muscle immediately beset her cock with twirling and sweeping motions that made her hard dick tingle and pulsate, and veins throbbed.

Her cheeks were warm and clinging, and as more futa-cock was shoved into her mouth they began to bulge out from the sheer amount of dick contained within them. Her tongue twisted around the encroaching slab, licking the heaving flanks that passed it by as it hit the back of her mouth and continued beyond. Morgana gurgled as the swollen head of the throbbing girldick hit the bottom of the throat, mashing tight against the spongy, puffy flesh, before sliding further down. Kayle breached her esophagus with a soft grunt and continued to push her hips, driving her cock deeper and deeper into her sister’s throat.

She eyed Morgana’s pale neck hungrily, watching as it filled out and distended obscenely as her fat girth was shoved inside her tight throat and stretched it out. She could make out the outline of her own dick through the sun-lacking paleness of her skin, and it Kayle found that she enjoyed the lewd sight very much. When her pelvis finally met Morgana’s face and her horribly swollen balls were pressed against her nose, her cock was more than halfway inside her narrow esophagus. Morgana let out tiny gasps and sputters around the dick, but they were quiet and unassuming. It made Kayle crave more, and as she started to draw her cock back out that was what she resolved to do.

Morgana’s head was held tight in Kayle’s hands as she started to pump her hips, sinking her cock back into her tight throat. Her tongue fluttered around her cock, licking and slapping wetly against the broad length as it pumped forward, but Morg’s tongue could not keep up and was soon battered into submission by the rapid motions. The girlcock conquered her mouth with hilarious ease, forcing cheeks to bulge out and her jaw to go wide as many inches slammed into the warm cavern without relent. Saliva ran through her open mouth in thick rivulets, collecting in the natural crooks and crannies. It pooled against the roof of Morgana’s jaw, but it was sloppily fucked out of place as the cock splashed through it. 

Squelches were produced and filled the room, accompanied by Morgana’s increasing gurgles and sputters as her throat was reamed out by the colossal girlcock. Kayle grunted each time she slammed inside, still staring at her twin’s neck as it bulged outwards under the weight of her cock. Her black, fancy choker, lined with silver etchings, was stretched out by the intensity of her movements, and she continued to ramp up the tempo of her bucking hips in an effort to see it stretch out even further. Her balls slapped against Morgana’s nose as her abdomen impacted her chin firmly, and Morgana’s entire face was forced to take each impact without relent. 

Her sister’s eyes watered as she gurgled and gasped wetly around the throat-conquering shaft of cockmeat. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to pull in air, her throat swallowing and rippling around the impaling cock because of her struggles. The fat tits that adorned her chest moved along with her breathing, sloping gently off to the sides under their considerable weight, with the flesh jiggling. Kayle’s eyes occasionally flicked up to watch them as they moved before focusing back down on the extended, distended neck, and the visibly strained black choker.

Kayle slammed in again and again, sheathing her cock inside the warm, fluttering throat. Streaks of mascara ran over Morgana’s eyes and down the sides of her face as each eye-watering slam hit home, but the sight did nothing but add to Kayle’s arousal. Her dick swelled and balls rose up against her sister’s face as the stroking and massaging of her desperately clamping throat became too much to bear, but Kayle did not let go immediately. She jammed the swollen rod as deep as it could go, constantly plumbing the very depths of the narrow, pointlessly swallowing esophagus, while a steady stream of precum drizzled from her throbbing tip. 

The extra girth added to her cock thanks to her imminent release stretched out Morgana’s neck ever further, which proved to be the final nail in the coffin for her over-stressed choker. As her slutty gurgles grew louder and the wet sputters became louder, the choker unceremoniously snapped apart, sending metal bits and connectors flying across the room as the dark fabric went limp. Kayle cried out triumphantly as she hilted herself one last time and let herself go, with orgasmic bliss mingling with her sense of victory. Her cock was so deep that Morgana didn’t even have to swallow to get the cum down, as it was simply poured deep into her throat and down into her stomach.

She did not remove herself, even when it was clear that Morgana was at her absolute limit and desperately needed air. She held herself as deep as she could as her balls pulsed and her girlcock pumped out rope after rope of hot, gooey cum into the fluttering tunnel and beyond, while inwardly enjoying the haze of pleasure that descended over her. Idly she picked at the broken choker and held it up with one hand, dangling it over Morgana’s face, though she was sure that she couldn’t see it with her watering eyes and Kayle’s body in the way.

The moment she vacated the vice-tight throat Morgana rose up and doubled over, coughing and sputtering hard into her fist. Saliva was draped across her face in thick strings, mingling with the few strands of cum that had been ejaculated into her mouth on Kayle’s retreat. Eyeliner and mascara was runny around her eyes, almost blotchy, and it ran outwards from their corners and down over her cheeks. She panted hard, fleshy breasts heaving, and though Kayle stood there proud and victorious, she was hesitant. She sat down beside her sister, and reached out for one of her hands. Fingers tangled together immediately, which was a good sign.

“Did I hurt you?” Kayle asked, concern in her voice.

It took Morgana some moments to respond, as she still struggled for breath. “No, I’m fine. It was _exactly_ like I imagined it to be.”

“Good. I can’t say I imagined doing that, but it was…”  
  


“Hot?”

“Very much so.”  
  


Morgana smiled, and Kayle reached across her face to brush aside some of the tears she’d caused. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, in any case. I never mean to hurt you, honestly.”

Morgana took in a shaky breath. “I… I know, even if I don’t, you know, show it. It’s just hard to pretend nothing’s wrong when I care for you so much. So much it hurts.”

Kayle kissed her lips again, heedless of the cum and spittle dangling off them. “I’m definitely better at pretending than you, then. But we’re not so different on the inside.”

“You’re really good at pretending,” Morgana whispered. “You - I got so jealous when you started going out with all those other girls, and -”  
  


Kayle silenced her with another kiss, having no wish to let her sister be sad again over the past. She held their mouths together for a long moment before pulling away fractionally and whispering, “None of them compared to you. They were all just shitty substitutes.”

“Language,” Morgana teased, mirth in her voice, and Kayle collected her hands in her own.

“They were,” Kayle insisted, her voice dropping even lower. “I love you, Morgana, so much that it left a hole in my heart. So much that I spent years trying to fill it, when I should have just - should have just _fucking_ stayed with you -”

She couldn’t stop the sudden rush of emotion and admissions of things she really should not ever give voice to, but it was too late to stop. She spilled years of secrets and buried emotions in just a few scant minutes, from fumbling ‘ _I’ve always loved you’s’_ and _‘I’ve missed you’s,’_ to just how inferior her each successive attempt at love had been. She explained how she’d longed to just talk with her sister again, day after day; how she’d even considered just buying her nice things as if her money would win her way back to her heart; how much she just wanted to sit on the couch, snuggling together with a blanket strewn over their entwined legs while they ate popcorn and watch stupid rom-coms.

Morgana held her hands as she gushed everything and anything, listening and agreeing with a happy smile. She didn’t care that Kayle was envious of her body, or that she was so desperate to properly provide for them so that Morgana could live a content life. She admitted outright how she’d abandoned anything except for her job with the decision that, if she couldn’t have her sister, she’d settle for just living beside her. It didn’t matter what she said, or that Morgana’s face was a teary, mascara-streaked mess, or that Kayle’s cum was hanging off her chin or dripping down on her bare breasts - it only mattered that she made _sure_ Morgana knew how much she loved her.

“I’m so happy to hear this,” Morgana gushed, her smile earnest but eyes watery. With all of Kayle’s brainpower concentrated down in her dick she couldn’t figure out why, and she brought her face closer to her twin’s to figure it out.

“Don’t be sad, Morgana. I’m here for you.” Kayle brushed at her face, and her fingers came away with black eyeliner.

“I’m not sad; I’m just so _happy -_ ”

Kayle smiled. “What can I do to keep you happy, Morg?”

Morgana smiled, too. “Just don’t stop this.”

Kayle’s smile turned into a proud smirk as her sister’s words fueled her rising ego and already swollen arousal. She reached out to grab a fistful of her hair once again and tugged her off the expensive couch and onto the floor. Morgana stumbled with a giggle as Kayle attempted to haul her along, down the hallway and towards their bedrooms. Morgana, however, flung out a hand, and Kayle halted. 

“My purse,” Morgana said, pointing toward the loveseat to their left where her hoodie and purse were haphazardly strewn. Kayle ran her tongue over her lips and quirked up an eyebrow, but she complied and reached out for it. She’d never gone through her sister’s stuff before, but it was fairly unremarkable: just a wallet, her make-up kit, a comb, gel, and… a collar? 

She pulled it out curiously and stared at it. It was something like a dog’s collar, but slender and more elegant, designed for human use; it was awfully like her choker, but with far lewder connotations. Morgana was still on her knees, staring up at Kayle more than a little hesitantly, and Kayle got a pretty good idea of what her twin wanted without any words being spoken. Still, she waited for her sister to say something - mostly because Kayle was very much enjoying the dynamic between them, and she couldn’t deny the rush of gratification she got when Morgana was so submissive toward her.

“Can you put it on?” Morgana asked hesitantly, her voice quiet. 

“Can I?” Kayle separated the collar and flexed it in her hand. It was tough, firm, and would withstand far greater pressure than the choker had. 

Morgana sat up on her knees, back straight and hands held in her lap in an almost deferential way, and Kayle’s jutting obelisk of cock-meat pulsated at the sight. “May you please put it on me?”

“What, you want me to put _this_ thing around your neck?” Kayle pulled on the collar sharply so that the sound snapped through the room. She couldn’t help the lewd thoughts that were spinning around in her mind, nor could she restrain the words that came almost naturally to her tongue. “...I suppose it will have to do, for now.”

Kayle didn’t go down on her knees, but bent over at a ninety-degree angle until she was eye-level with her sister. Her breasts hung beneath her, dangling down, and Morgana’s eyes were glued to them until Kayle pulled her hair and forced her head back yet again. “But I expect you to get one with my name on it. Do you understand?”

Morgana’s reply was practically dripping with joy and desire, as if Kayle’s words were _exactly_ what she’d wanted to hear. “Perfectly, Kayle.”   
  


Kayle tried her best to kiss Morgana from the strange angle while also pulling the collar around her neck. She fumbled with the strap and the latch, trying to secure it while simultaneously tangling her tongue with her sister’s. It was difficult work, mainly because she was so distracted, but it eventually snapped into place and the belt-loop was tugged over the loose end. They continued to make out while her sister’s hands rose up and adjusted it around her, and she seemed to preen at the attention and affection she was receiving.

Light strands of hair fell into her eyes, and Kayle tried to blow them away as best as she could. She started tugging Morgana along with her before even breaking lip contact, shuffling backwards through the living room, off the carpeted floor and onto the hardwood that marked the gap between the couches and the kitchen. However, the aches of Kayle’s cock overruled her desire to kiss her sister’s sweet lips, and soon she pulled away so that she could more efficiently drag Morgana along. The dark-haired twin seemed to have no problems with being dragged along so roughly, not even when Kayle started using the metallic, D-shaped ring that was meant for leashes in order to tug her.

The collar was stretched and Morgana’s neck extended as Kayle so roughly pulled her along, and her movements became halting and stumbling; at first on her knees, almost crawling, but she was forced to rise up to maintain pace with her sister. Kayle continued pulling on the metal ring, arm extended as she marched far ahead of her sister, forcing her down the hallway and past the doors that led to other rooms. They made it halfway to their room in that half-walking, half-stumbling state, but Kayle’s cock was insistent and throbbing, and her libido made it too hard to even walk all the way down the hall before she was forced to stop.

She growled needily and pulled Morgana all the way up and forward until her curvaceous body impacted against Kayle’s equally curvy frame, and then just as quickly and forcefully forced her sister against the wall. Her hand pushed Morg’s dark head against the clean, modernistic wall, which presented a stark contrast. Her other hand reached down to palm assflesh and smack it, but she drifted down to run her broad, powerful fingers through Morgana’s sopping slit. She was positively soaked, and her folds popped wetly as she pushed and prodded.

“You’re so wet for me,” Kayle murmured. Her hand vacated the dripping wet folds and moved to grab her cock and align it with that entrance, seeking to quickly bury her cock back inside her sister’s body. She breached her lower lips at a record-pace, as she was so wet and well-lubricated that she easily accepted every inch that was forced into her. Kayle’s hand didn’t even have to feed her cock inside, and she just used her hips to start while her palm roved up to those wide, childbearing hips. 

She did not wait to bury herself all the way inside, and simply started up into a rut the moment half her shaft was within her. Morgana’s head was kept firm against the wall, preventing her from doing anything other than looking out of the corner of one eye to watch as her sister pounded her fat cock into her leaking snatch with almost primal intensity. Morgana’s hands went flat against the wall as she tried to brace herself and better accept the harsh tempo, fingers occasionally scratching against the paint as the cock delved deep.

Kayle let out deep grunts as Morgana’s inner walls went to work around her cock, squeezing and pulling as if they were desperately hungry for more. Kayle’s hips rebounded off the fleshy ass, which added a bit more force to each successive thrust. Her power forced Morgana ever closer to the wall, ensuring that she was kept nearly flat against it; or, as much as was possible, given her voluptuous curves. Her chest squished out around her sides as she was pushed into the wall, providing an ample amount of side-boob for Kayle to leer and marvel at.

Unfortunately, as Kayle’s cock slammed in and pushed her ever further into the wall, the angle of the fucking became strange and harsh. Her girldick couldn’t sink in all the way, and it began to collide against walls at odd angles that forced them outwards in ways that they could barely cope. Folds squelched wetly as they were dragged along the length of the pistoning cock that failed to get more than halfway inside, and Kayle’s grunts soon turned to growls of frustration as she tried harder to force herself into the tight snatch before her. Morgana groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure, a happy smile on her lips, but she still struggled with the position and pacing.

Abruptly Kayle stopped. She grabbed Morgana’s hips and pulled her backwards, away from the wall, but when her torso came with her she clicked her tongue in annoyance and slammed her back against it. “Stick your ass out for me.”

It was an ironclad command, and one Morgana was happy to follow as she thrust her ass back and allowed Kayle to manhandled it into a suitable position. Her back was forced into a harsh curve that resembled a ‘C’ shape and was unsuited for any sort of rough fucking, but she was forced to adjust anyways when Kayle resumed her motions. The older sister used her handholds to pull Morgana onto her impaling cock with shocking force, slamming into her so hard that her spine bent and ass rose. Morgana’s hands clawed uselessly at the wall as her entire body quivered and jiggled from the jack-hammer thrusts, which sent the swollen cockhead slamming against her cervix time and time again.

Her hands were Kayle’s next target, however. The controlling and dominating part of her that so often remained dormant desired to see Morgana at her mercy, and to that end she reached out and collected both of Morgana’s hands. She forced them down to the small of Morgana’s back, right above the rounded curve of her wobbling ass, and pinned them down by her wrists. Morgana was forced to lean into the wall and brace her weight on her breasts, shoulders, and face while her hands were under Kayle’s control and her lower body was turned numb by the relentless march of her hips.

Morgana’s voice rose up in a crescendo of cries, and Kayle adored each and every noise her twin made. Her ass was shaken and left rippling like a clear pool of water after a stone was tossed, all because of the rapid beat of Kayle’s cock as it delved deep. Folds parted and fluttered as nine inches of solid cock was forced through them over and over again, but the harsh pace did nothing to stop them from greedily pulling and sticking to the dense log of girlmeat. Her folds clung to it, and her walls were entirely snug against it; it was like the most perfect sheath in the world, and Kayle was utterly and hopelessly addicted.

Dark hair was shaken and tossed around as Kayle pounded into her fiercely and without restrain, and Morgana had to widen her legs and pillowy thighs to steady herself. Her hands squirmed within Kayle’s grip, but it remained firm and kept them under her full control at all times. Morgana was helpless as her pussy continued to gush and ripple and Kayle continuously rammed her cock against her womb, taking everything that her body could offer as if she owned it. Their breathing deepened into low, breathy exhalations while sweat began to drip down their bodies, falling against each other as well as the walls and floors of the hallway. 

It was all dangerously gratifying, and once again Kayle was letting loose within the snug embrace of her cunt. She did not halt her movements and continued to pump her hips and flex her core, working them back and forth as her aching balls tightened up even as they slammed against Morgana’s sopping slit and hooded clit. Ropes of cum were launched from Kayle’s thrusting slab of dickmeat, and each successive entry coaxed another spurt of creamy semen from her swollen ballsack. The potent load was once more seeded into Morgana’s womb and packed tight by the movement of her bludgeoning girlcock, ensuring that her babybatter was forced in deep and tight.

Morgana was hauled away from the wall by her arms as Kayle sheathed her cock inside her a few final times, fucking her as the stood and leaned over in the middle of the hallway. Her breasts flopped high on her chest, colliding with her chin against one another as Kayle moved and rocked her body, keeping her arms secure the entire while. But still, despite cumming again within her sister’s fertile fields, Kayle did not feel satisfied. She didn’t so much pull herself free as she pushed Morgana forward, and her younger twin stumbled forwards before Kayle’s arm snapped out and grabbed her by the collar.

“Come on,” Kayle ordered, pushing Morgana towards their bedroom doors. Morgana, naturally, gravitated to her own room, but with a laugh Kayle locked her index finger around the metal ring and stopped her short. “No, not there.”

Morgana blinked. “But -”  
  


“I’m not fucking you on your bed,” Kayle chuckled, shaking her sweaty head of hair. “I’m going to fuck you on _my_ bed, baby.”

“I’m not allowed in your room,” Morgana protested, and Kayle’s sex-obsessed mind couldn’t genuinely figure out why she’d protest, so she slapped Morgana’s ass and hauled her towards her bedroom door.

“It’s _ours,_ ” Kayled murmured into her ear, capturing the soft shell between her teeth as she all but barged into her own room. Morgana had a wide, silly on her face, but it was erased when Kayle quite literally threw her over the edge of her immense, queen-sized bed. Morgana’s bedroom was the larger of the two, but Kayle had little need for much personal space and so hers was dominated by a massive bed; she had another room to use as a home office, anyways. She was very glad for the larger bed now, as there was so much more room to maneuver.

Morgana bounced off the springy mattress, but Kayle was on her in seconds like a predator and manhandled her as she wished. She forced her ass high even as she used the leverage of her collar to force her head forwards and down, until her face was flat against the comforter and her ass was sticking up high. Kayle clambered atop her and mounted her dominantly, and shifted her hand so that it was dangled in her silky hair and kept her head pinned down firmly. Her other arm wrapped over both of Morgana’s, applying enough pressure to keep her biceps in check and shoulders square with the mattress.

“You remember this position?” Kayle husked, aligning her cock with her sister’s sodden folds and slamming inside in one go. Morgana moaned as she was stuck through in one smooth motion, and was unable to answer as Kayle fucked into her with broad, deep strokes. She used the power of her thighs and toned muscles of her core to pump downward, drilling into slick folds at a heady and intoxicating pace that wore away at her ability for rational thought. Morgana’s legs went a little wider once again as she struggled to cope, and needed a better way to brace herself lest she collapse into a heap.

“It’s your most recent picture,” Kayle grunted, working her hips back and forth in a brutally brisk pace. “Your work in progress. The one where the Angel dominates her fallen sister during her trial.”

Morgana whimpered, eyes squeezed shut and teeth digging deep into her lip. She didn’t - she couldn’t - respond, but the way her quim tightened down in response made it clear that she knew and enjoyed what Kayle was saying. Kayle was smiling as she pushed her sister’s head further into the mattress while she leaned in, casting a shadow over her sister’s sloping back. Sweat dripped off her in steady droplets like rain, pattering over Morgana’s equally sweaty back. Muscles were outlined by the clinging coating of liquid, but that only made it all the sexier. 

“And you’ve got so many pictures about me fucking you into submission.” Kayle struggled to speak in between her harsh movements, but passion and lust fueled her depraved tempo. “And I’m going to make good on each and every picture, babe.”

“Fuck, Kayle,” Morgana squealed, but whether it was because of the turgid shaft plunging into her folds or the words escaping her mouth -or both - Kayle couldn’t say, but she liked it all the same. Her cunt clamped down even further, to the point where it was damn near impossible for Kayle to move, but she didn’t stop. Her libido wouldn’t allow it, and she was thrusting and forcing her cock through walls that were so tight it was like all circulation was being cut off from her dick; but still she worked her way in and out, with her abs becoming sharp and pronounced from the sheer effort and power it took.

It was clear that her sister had reached her peak, but Kayle had not yet, and kept still kept her pinned down even as her body quivered and cunt surged with life. A flood of female honey splashed against her furiously pumping pelvis, and Morgana’s cries of pleasure were silenced as her teeth bit down hard on the comforter around her mouth. Kayle noted with a small amount of annoyance that the blankets were now wet with drool and sweat, but she found that she _really_ didn’t care when her sister’s naked body was writhing beneath her.

She also found that it was very hard to hold on when her cunt was so damn tight around her, squeezing and rippling around her meat as her orgasm washed through her with eye-rolling intensity, and Kayle struggled. But then, Kayle wasn’t sure _why_ she was struggling. There was no reason to hold back, risk of impregnation or general propriety be damned. She gave in to Morgana’s rippling pussy in the shortest time yet, and the two sisters came in tandem with one another, juices gushing while the girldick throbbed and unloaded. Liquids merged into a generally sloppy mess that was churned by the still pumping pole, and it all welled up around Morg’s folds and dripped onto the bed.

Kayle grunted and held Morgana’s head down with both hands as she shoved herself in balls-deep just to coax a few more hearty loads of semen out of her balls, and lowered her body so that it hovered just above her sister’s back. Her tits dangled down, nipples rubbing pale, sweaty skin, while she lowered her face and pressed idly and lazy kisses to the crown of her sister’s head. She rolled her hips with each spurt of baby-batter that was pumped free, letting out tiny puffs of air through her nose at the same time.

Morgana didn’t quite collapse when her body was done, but she went lax and it was clear that Kayle wouldn’t be able to stay atop her without sending them both tumbling. She pulled off and rolled her sister over, letting her flop onto her back. Her breasts dipped as she lay there, breathing deeply, but she had not tapped out - not even close. She pushed herself backward and stretched her hands out as her legs spread wide, and begged for her sister.

“I want you on top of me,” she pleaded. 

“You _want_ me?” Kayle’s voice was teasing as she crawled between her sister’s spread legs, approaching the cunt that still leaked a river of white fluid. “Tell me what you want, baby. Exactly what you want.”

“I need you,” she amended, her eyes filled with obsessive lust. “ _Please_ , may you _please_ fuck me into the mattress like you own me?”

“With pleasure,” Kayle growled. Her hands grabbed Morgana’s shapely calves and pulled them up, and Morgana’s eyes went wide with surprise before realization dawned. She cooed happily as her legs were forced all the way up until her thick thighs were parallel with Kayle’s firm body. The blue-haired woman pushed herself down on her sister as she manhandled her into a mating press, and both of them sighed as the underside of her vascular length flopped against her swollen, puffy petals. 

Kayle shifted her hips, sawing her beefy length across her folds as she prepared for entry, and Morgana bit her lip. Kayle continued to lower herself over her sister as she pushed down, setting both hands down on her sister’s shoulders to effectively hold her down as she set about her lewd work. Her body extended fully so that she was in a position remarkably similar to a push-up, leaving her lean torso on full display. Morgana immediately reached out to run her hands over Kayle’s toned abdomen, tracing strong abs and firm skin eagerly, and Kayle only chuckled.

She pushed down, sliding her cock back into Morgana’s warmth with a sigh of relief. Her sister’s pillowy thighs were perfectly straight with her body, but her calves flopped around the curves of Kayle’s hips as they sought some small amount of purchase. Her biceps bulged as she moved down and buried her cock halfway inside, shifting huge amounts of cum out with each inch that sank inside. It was like pushing into a thick pool of liquid, and it squelched as it was forced out around her shaft and out of Morgana’s cunt in pearly-white rivulets. Even though she’d been inside of her sister’s pussy multiple times so far, it still felt absolutely divine

Morgana’s hand continued to stroke at her pronounced abdominals while the other caressed her strong bicep as she pushed down, admiring the feel of her muscles at play beneath the skin. Kayle knew she was strong and fit, and had a decent amount of muscle mass given her curves and hourglass body, but the way Morgana ran her hands over every defined muscle made her feel like so much _more._ She let her sister feel her up as she pumped herself up and down, using the strength of her arms and legs to sink her cock into the waiting, needy hole, before slowly pulling it out. Sloppy noises rang out thanks to the sheer amount of liquid packed inside the narrow tunnel, and Kayle’s cock glistened as it was pulled out. 

She worked in and out, not really slamming or fucking recklessly but instead working slowly and evenly. Her head hung down as she stared at her sister’s face, admiring pale, rounded cheeks marked with streaks of black. Her eyes drifted down lower to the slopes of her fat breasts as they shook ever-so-lightly in time with her thrusts, but no matter where she looked, her eyes drifted back up to Morgana’s purple orbs and locked tight. Her breath came out in deep grunts as her ass flexed and hips pumped, and Morgana groaned as she was repeatedly filled, but they never broke eye contact.

Kayle shifted herself with a low whine and braced her body on a powerful forearm, bringing their bodies even closer. Morgana’s hand left her abdomen and drifted over to her lightly muscled back, just idly stroking as Kayle’s own palm left the bed and moved over to cup her twin’s chin. It drifted up to her hair, sliding through thick, silky locks, and Kayle purred appreciatively.

  
“I love your hair,” Kayle admitted, “so thick and beautiful. And I just love that you copy my hairstyle.”

“It’s _my_ hairstyle,” Morgana protested, and Kayle grinned as her hand drifted down and clamped around her sister’s new collar. She squeezed lightly was her hips picked up speed, working in and out of her cum-stuffed channel with more force and intensity. As her body bore down Morgana’s thighs were forced ever closer to her own body in a proper mating press, while her legs locked tight around her hips and her heels dug into the meat of Kayle’s fleshy ass.

“And I like it when you tell yourself that,” Kayle husked, setting their foreheads together. Her hand was tight around Morgana’s neck and prevented further speech, but her sister’s dark lips were twisted in a content grin as her cunt was railed out by the stiff girth. With Morgana’s large thighs entirely out of the way and her cunt offered up as if it was on a silver platter, Kayle had nothing obstructing her movements and was able to really slam herself inside. Her balls slapped against the bottom of Morgana’s spongy slit and the rounded curve of her doughy ass, and the room echoed with the sound of clapping, rapidly meeting flesh.

Kayle didn’t stop, nor did she break eye contact the entire time. Her hand eventually slipped off Morgana’s neck and moved around as her sister’s hands moved up. They met in the middle, beside her sister’s sprawling black hair that stretched around her head like a dark halo, and their fingers tangled together in firm handholds. It wasn’t the best placement for Kayle’s arms in order to keep herself upright, and she was forced to keep her core tight to manage it and still thrust downwards into her sister’s hot, damp cove, but she absolutely could not let their hands go. She held tight as she continuously ramped up the pace, and every sigh and moan that left Morgana’s lips was a reward in and of itself.

Fingers clutched tighter as Morgana began to whisper Kayle’s praises even as they gazed deep into one another’s eyes, and Kayle wasn’t sure how to take it. It had been years since she’d heard anything like, _‘you’re amazing,’ ‘you’re incredible,’ and ‘you’re the best sister ever,’_ and it was making her mind whirl - at least, as much as her mind that was capable on focusing on something other than sex, domination, and love. Morgana didn’t abate with her praises, even when Kayle shook her head and tried to push their lips together in a desperate attempt to silence her again; Morgana would just murmur it against her lips, driving Kayle into a frenzy.

Dimly, a part of her was aware that she once had something like a kink for praise, but it had been years since then and she’d pushed it aside, right?

The tingling in her balls didn’t agree, nor the shivering in her spine. She doggedly pushed it aside as she slammed down with deep strokes and meaty thwaps, hips colliding and thighs slapping. Both of their curvy bodies wobbled and jiggled, shaken by the immense vibrations of Kayle’s movements. Because of the pace and Morgana’s words, though, she found herself unable to stay upright, and sank lower and lower into her sister’s embrace with every stroke and thrust. Fingers tightened and lips danced as Kayle finally submitted against her, pushing their generous curves together, and she was delighted to find that they fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Her cock stabbed in deep, sinking into her sister’s welcoming flesh in a staccato beat that betrayed how close she was. Morgana’s heels dug hard into her ass, while her calves flexed around Kayle each time she thrust as if to pull her in deeper. It became something like a race for Kayle as her body undulated against her sister’s, trying to go for as long as possible before she blew another load. Her touch, closeness, and scent were as intoxicating as they had always been, and the blue-haired woman felt no shame in indulging in it all. 

Morgana suddenly tilted her head up and pecked her lips against Kayle’s eyelids, first one, then the other, before kissing a path down her nose. She went over her cheekbones and down to her chin, simply lavishing her sister’s face in kisses, and it made Kayle whimper. The softness which her sister treated her was just too different to her usual self that it was chafing at Kayle’s understanding, and the combination of sensations brought her ever closer to her peak. Her cock throbbed and pulsated wildly within the snug wrapping of pink flesh, and she knew it wouldn’t be long until she gave in.

There was rarely a minute where their bodies weren’t touching, and Kayle was less fucking in and out and more gyrating and rubbing their bodies together. She slipped against her sister’s outrageous, sweaty curves, and the feel of her breasts and taut stomach was mouth-wateringly delightful. Over and over Kayle worked herself inside, drilling into the visibly gushing slit as best as she could while Morgana pulled her down. Hands remained tight and foreheads were so close there was barely an inch between their faces, and it seemed like neither of them could blink lest they missed a single second of drinking in each other’s features.

Kayle went still against her sister as her cock began to tremble, and she cried out as the first spurt of cum jettisoned against her womb. Morana’s legs locked around her hips as tight as her fingers, keeping Kayle firmly pinned inside her body as more cum was packed into her fertile womb. The older twin felt like her mind exploded in absolute bliss as her most violent orgasm yet tore through her, and as she rode the wave of heady pleasure a silky ocean of semen washed through Morgana’s cunt. Fluttering walls were drenched with thick white, and the potent liquid found every nook and cranny to hide inside. 

There was no room left in her womb, and it was forced to find other places to rest while the powerful sperm inside the welcoming cove went about its lewd work. Some of it gushed out around her slick petals in uneven waves, spurting across the sheets like water under high-pressure. It went entirely ignored as the two sisters kissed deeply and rubbed one another’s faces, brushing matted-down strands of hair out of eyes and cleaning sweat off of sharp features. 

“Wow,” Kayle murmured, her head spinning.

“Yeah.” Morgana smiled up at her, eyes shining.

“I should have done this so long ago,” Kayle said it as if she had just come to some divine realization, and in a way, she supposed she had. 

Morgana licked her lips and smirked, her plump lips curving around in a way that made Kayle want to stick her store, aching shaft between them. “We have plenty of time to make up for, at least, Kayle.”

Kayle chuckled darkly and pulled away from Morgana, slipping free of her now weak embrace and giving them space. “Oh, that we do, baby.”

She grabbed her sister by the ring of her collar and hauled her up, ready to throw her against the backboard and slam into her ass once again.

\----

Before Kayle even awoke she was dimly aware of how damn _sore_ she was, worse than any intense bout of hot-yoga or a twelve kilometer jog. It was like she had done both of those back-to-back, and then done it twice again, so sore were her legs and arms and… cock? Even her futa-dick felt sore, which was beyond strange. Her skin was dry with sticky liquids, as if she’d doused herself with apple juice and let it dry overnight, and she was dimly aware that the bedsheets were damp, too. Her hair felt totally matted down around her face, again, as if she’d gone to sleep with wet hair.

She blinked awake, eyes blurry and weak. Despite her body feeling damp and sticky, her left side was unbearably warm and soft; her blurry eyes prevented her from seeing anything of note other than the bundled sheets that looked haphazardly tossed aside and the tangled comforter around her feet, which was strewn half-off the bed. She blinked twice more and tried to shift her arms, but found that the left one was trapped under something heavy and _very_ soft. She pulled against and found the soft, pillow-like object squish under her hand, and the feeling sent a surge of gratification through her groggy mind.

Kayle yawned and closed her eyes, spinning around and tugging the warm pillow close around her. She could spare a few more minutes sleeping in, and then figure out what the heck had gone on. The softness in her arms cooed and snuggled back against her, and the delightful warmth spread through her. The vaguely floral scent decorated the top of it, and Kayle happily nuzzled her nose against it; she didn’t remember having something so _nice_ to sleep with before, but she couldn’t imagine not sleeping with it again. It was delightful, it was nice, and as her eyes blinked open again, she realized it was none other than her sister, Morgana.

She blinked again, then again, and then a third time as her body froze and went as still as a statue. Her sister was tight against her, front-to-back, with Kayle acting as the big spoon to her small spoon. For a brief moment panic filled her chest as she irrationally began to fear that she’d done something truly stupid - drank too much, or argued too much, or… _something_ that led her to do something very, very stupid like pinning her sister down and fucking her against her will - But, as her wide, shocked eyes trailed over her sister’s well-fucked, love-bite marked body, memories of the previous night slowly came back to her mind.

That did little to assuage her, and her face turned a brilliant scarlet as she recalled what, exactly, had happened. She’d fucked her _sister -_ her twin sister! - and not just once, or twice, or even a half-dozen times; Kayle couldn’t put a number on how many times their bodies had met in passion, because they’d never actually stopped. The last thing she recalled was passing out while still delving deep into Margana’s flesh, and her sister must have followed not long after.

With more than a little trepidation, Kayle’s eyes ran across her room. The room where she’d fucked her sister, over and over again, against every surface and in every lurid position her depraved mind had been able to come up with. She saw the vague imprints of sweaty bodies against one clean wall from where she’d pinned her sister, and the simple dresser across from the bed had all of her stuff cluttered around the bottom from where she’d tossed it all aside to sit her sister atop it. Every inch of her room had been consecrated by their lovemaking, as evidenced by the stray fluids, juices, and dried cum that were plastered all over the place. 

Kayle was sure her blush was down to her chest, now. Instinct told her to fling herself away from her sister, but it was like she was petrified and entirely unable to move. Plus, she had no wish to move when her sister was clearly so content to be snuggled against her. She had a silly, happy smile on her face, and though her cheeks were marked with the vague imprint of lips and her mouth was swollen from the many kisses they’d shared, she was the happiest Kayle had seen her in years. She was sure the thought had passed through her mind many times last night, but this was a new day and Morgana was _still_ happy.

Another thought occurred to her, and this one had her breath catch and mouth go tight. She’d not only fucked her sister for hours on end until their bodies had literally given out, but she’d alo cummed _inside_ her sister for hours on end until her balls had nothing left to give. She’d pumped her sister full of her sperm, her fertile, potent baby-batter, filling her womb with dozens of loads. Kayle wasn’t a simpleton, nor was she somehow going to fool herself into thinking that there was even a remote chance of her sister coming out unscathed - impregnation was a foregone conclusion now.

_I fucked and impregnated by twin,_ Kayle thought with some level of incredulous shock. _Oh, god. I - I should - I need to -_

Morgana made a noise in her sleep and shuffled back, cuddling deeper in Kayle’s arms. She snuggled her arm like it was a pillow, nuzzling the blue-haired woman’s skin and letting out a second content purr, and Kayle felt her heart go tight. Logic told her to pull back and get into a shower asap, a long and cold one that would give her a chance to think and process the many reasons why getting into a sexual and intimate relationship with her sister was an awful idea, but she couldn’t even manage that.

_I love you,_ Morgana had told her last night. Had Kayle said it back? She was sure she had. It was true, regardless. She loved her sister so, _so_ much, and last night had been so wonderful that she didn’t want to let it go, even though her mind told her to.

And so, for the second time in as many days, Kayle simply turned her mind off and rolled against her sister, strong arms encircling her waist and tugging her back against her. 

_Consequences be damned, but I’m not passing this up again._

* * *


	2. Sister's outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayle gets used to being in a relationship with Morgana again, while Morgana tries to solidify it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip down halfway if you just want to read the smut. Warning for bondage-related things in said smut.

* * *

After years of rarely seeing Morgana and just as rarely seeing her in anything close to a good mood, it was hard to get used to seeing her sitting at the kitchen table in the morning all happy and content, a big, dopey smile on her face. Granted, it had only been two weeks since they started on their… current redefinition of their relationship, and that wasn’t nearly enough time for Kayle to get used to it, but still, it threw her for a loop. She was just sitting there, her phone propped up with one hand while her finger swiped at the screen doing whatever-it-was that Morgana did on the internet, while her other hand idly stroked the fine leather collar wrapped around her pale neck.

The fine leather collar that had Kayle’s name written across it as a mark of ownership. Sometimes Kayle found it hard to look at without her spine-tingling, and she would swallow thickly and turn away, red-faced. For the last two weeks it had been a trying effort to sit across from her sister after having made them both breakfast, eating calmly and civilly in a way they hadn’t done in years; an effort not because Morgana was her reclusive and annoyed self, but because she  _ wasn’t,  _ and the clear indication of their new relationship wrapped around her neck was enough to make it awkward.

But this morning didn’t offer Kayle any chance to be embarrassed, as she was too busy running around at a frantic pace, whirling around their condo like she was a human tornado. She had a Sunday morning brunch with her long-time friend and fellow lawyer Leona that she was dangerously close to being late for, and Kayle was  _ never  _ late. She  _ should _ have already been at the cafe by now, if she was operating normally; but she wasn’t, and hadn’t been for the last two weeks. Her evenings and nights weren’t the tried-and-true pattern of ‘come home, make dinner for the two of them, clean up, shower, finish work, and sleep’; Instead, she found herself rushing home for nights of non-stop sex.

She no longer spent late nights at the office, either, as she now had something - rather, someone - to rush home to, which theoretically should have lightened up her schedule and made more room for doing things, rather than compressing her pattern down further. It was anything but, however, and her nights were now _significantly_ more tiring as she spent hours just fucking Morgana, constantly engaged in sexual acts with her sister as if it were as vital to her as water. Kayle had thought their first night together would have been enough to work off their sexual tension and frustration, but as each successive night passed by for two weeks straight in the _exact same way,_ she realized she was dead-wrong. It was so bad that it left her scrambling out the door every morning since she tried to maintain her rigid schedule, nearly failing on multiple days.

And it wasn’t just relegated to nights spent together, either. Now that they were back on friendly terms they were back on speaking terms, and Morgana subsequently urged her to download each texting app, picture application and social media platform that she favoured for the express purpose of keeping in touch. For Kayle, someone that kept in touch with people through only texting, it was entirely new territory, and she barely knew how to properly operate them; and besides that, she was still unused to getting messages from Morgana during a work day. Her phone usually buzzed with either work emails or spam, and now she had to contend with her sister’s pictures, which threw her off - it was an odd surprise to see Morgana’s name in the sender category of her notifications. 

The pictures were hardly of the innocent sort, which only added to Kayle’s surprise and frustrations. Her sister’s attempts at seduction were brazen and frequent, and many times Kayle would swipe her phone on, expecting to see some sort of email for work, only to see yet another sultry picture of her sister; her sister winking at the camera while out at some store, a pic of her newest line art, or some snap of her lunch, precariously perched so that the picture revealed far more of her pouting lips and deep cleavage than was entirely appropriate.

And there were dozens of them, each day. Kayle hadn’t known before what her sister’s day was like, and now she knew exactly what she was doing and where she was, sultry picture by sultry picture, each one showing off enough skin or being suggestive enough to make her blood boil. Working all day with a stiffy felt like the norm for her now, which was hardly becoming for a prosecutor of her status. If it was  _ only  _ pictures, Kayle might have been able to cope, but it most certainly wasn’t. Morgana was ready for her every night she came home with some sort of new, hair-brained scheme or skimpy outfit - or both - to get in her pants, and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker each time.

It was hard, but she just couldn’t resist: Her sister asking for a ‘shared shower’ to save time; her sister cooking dinner in a dinner apron that said ‘kiss the chef’, and  _ only  _ a dinner apron; her in short-shorts and a bra; her bending over in front of the T.V for suspiciously long times, revealing the apparently ‘accidentally’ chosen thongs that rode up far too high… Kayle simply could not resist, and night after night found herself banging her sister until they were both delirious with pleasure and barely cognizant.

Kayle found it all a little bit disheartening. Futas were always proclaimed to be nothing more than sex-fiends, overactive in their partners and prone to banging and knocking up anything that winked their way; an exaggeration to be sure, but Kayle had always prided herself in thinking that she’d risen above those lusty stereotypes, that she was someone that younger girls could look up to, but now that was thoroughly and utterly dashed. It was like all Morgana had to do was bat her eyelashes and pout her lips and Kayle was already rearing to bang her, bending her over and fucking her so hard and for so long that the two of them passed out.

It was a combination of all those that made her late, running around her condo and struggling to pull herself together. She pushed aside plates and hastily organized them around the kitchen counter even as she was trying to pull on a light jacket, her light blue hair bouncing from the harshness of her movements. Morgana only stared at her amusedly, eyebrows raised as she carefully watched her sister bustle around, before eventually humming and rising up.

Kayle jumped as she felt Morgana’s arms slide around her neck and her chin land on her shoulder, still humming. While Kayle was taller, she didn’t have  _ that  _ much height, and it wasn’t any problem for Morgana to extend herself to match her sister. It was still a surprise, though, and one that made her heart flutter. 

_ I don’t know how long it will take to get used to that,  _ Kayle mused, cheeks dusted with pink.

“What’s got you in such a hurry?” Morgana murmured softly, her breath tickling Kayle’s neck and making her shiver. 

“I - I, uh, brunch. I was meeting Leona f-for brunch.” Kayle wasn’t proud of the stutter in her voice, and she swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. 

Morgana made a tiny little noise that Kayle would have missed had it not been for their proximity, and half turned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a peculiar look on Morgana’s face, but it was gone before she could comment. 

“Oh.” Morgana looked away for a moment, and licked her lips. “When will you be back?”

Kayle blinked. “Uh, not long. I’ll probably be back before noon.”

Her sister nodded as she slipped away, arms retracting as she gave her sister the space she needed to finish pulling her jacket on. She looked oddly mollified, and it made Kayle frown in concern.

“...Did you, uhm, need something?” Kayle asked her, fidgeting just a bit. “Or… do you want me to grab something while I’m out?”

“I kinda needed you to drive me somewhere later,” Morgana admitted, capturing her leshy lower lip between her teeth. 

“May I ask why?” Kayle asked, and then frowned. “You didn’t lose your metro pass again, did you?”

“What? No.” Morgana shook her head, momentarily perplexed. “I didn’t - what do you mean  _ again _ ?”

Kayle tilted her head. “You always lose your metro pass? I just bought you a new one, in fact.”

“That’s not -” Morgana shook her head again. “No, I haven't lost it. I -” She stopped and fidgeted, her hand reaching up to grab at her forearm nervously. “I can’t.”

Kayle’s movements slowed for the first time that morning as she cocked an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to question her sister, curiosity thrumming in her veins, but found her voice falling silent as Morgana very slowly and very deliberately reached out and traced a finger down Kayle’s arm. The action made Kayle’s brain freeze and her eyes widen, and sent a tingling rush down to areas that really should have been too sore after last night’s activities yet was entirely the opposite at that moment, which was then further compounded when Morgana looked bashfully off into the center of the room. 

“I just…” Morgana’s nose twitched. “I’d just really like it if you did.”

The older twin just nodded, unable to do much else. “U-uh, yeah. Yes, I will. I’ll be back by noon, yes.” She nodded a few more times than was strictly necessary as if it would add validity to her words, and then licked her lips. Any thought of asking questions - her favourite pastime, really, given her profession - had faded away thanks to her sister’s antics, and Kayle could only swallow and stare.

But not for long, because Kayle doubted her ability to actually leave the house if things continued, so she forced herself to turn away and cleared her throat. “Well, I’m off. I’ll see you sooner, rather than later. Text me if you need anything.”   
  


She was almost to the door and about to put on her shoes when Morgana stepped up behind her, leaning against the wall as Kayle slipped her shoes on. Any sign of her brief consternation from earlier was gone, though Kayle wasn’t sure if she had just imagined it or not; either way Morgana looked rather happy, or as close to as the pale girl normally got. But Kayle tried to ignore her for fear of not being able to leave her condo if she did so, and so she kept her head down as she got her shoes on and went for the doorknob.

Morgana slipped in front of her before she could open the door, and Kayle took a quick step back. She blinked in confusion, a question on her lips, before she took note of what exactly Morgana was doing, and she halted. Her sister had her head tilted up with plump lips parted, the purple lipstick she favoured - something Kayle had learned had a faint wildberry taste to it - glistening on her lips. Her arms were pushed back, forearms crossed behind the small of her back, while her chest was puffed out in such a way that the front of her shirt hung down and revealed far too much of her creamy cleavage, wrapped up in a lacey purple bra.

Kayle gulped and smiled nervously as Morgana’s desire clicked into place, and she licked her lips before quickly leaning in. Their lips pressed together in a soft, quick kiss that would have been  _ so  _ easy for Kayle to deepen, but with her arousal thrumming through her veins and down to her cock she knew that such a thing would be inopportune. Still, she held it for several moments too long, transitioning from a sweet parting kiss to something lustier and headier; but really, could Kayle be blamed? Morgana’s lips were just so soft and plump, her lipstick so tasty, her -

The older twin pulled back before she could indulge any longer, giving her sister a small, apologetic smile. Morgana didn’t seem to mind as her fingers traced her lips, as if trying to touch the kiss her sister had just given her, before flashing her sister a smile of her own. It was a brighter smile than Kayle had seen in… years, and it was so earnest and heartfelt that it made her heart thump and chest ache fiercely. That, and it made her pants feel  _ far  _ too tight around her dick, and she had to physically pull herself away and force her libido down.

“I’ll see you later,” she said, cheeks tinged a slight pink as she realized how homely it was - like some business man leaving for a day at the office while his stay-at-home wife waited diligently for his return, or something equally cheesy that she’d seen in a romcom. It wasn’t something she’d ever expected to experience herself in, and it was odd. Not unwelcome, though.

“Okay,” Morgana said simply, still smiling, and Kayle quickly left the room before she pinned Morgana against the wall. 

* * *

Kayle stumbled into her seat in front of Leona as quickly and properly as she could, attempting to subtly smooth her shirt and settle her somewhat bedraggled hair. She had rushed over as quickly as she could, pulling her car into the lot far faster than she normally would have, but she was still some minutes late, and Leona had clearly noticed. She was looking at Kayle with a golden eyebrow raised up, eyes not-so-subtly raking over her obviously hastily dressed form.

“I’m sorry if I made you wait,” Kayle apologized. “There was - traffic.”

Leona shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “It’s fine, I wasn’t waiting long. Though I am a little surprised. You’re normally very punctual, Kayle.”   
  


Kayle fidgeted, running her fingers through her hair. “Significant traffic.”

Leona looked at her intently, almost searchingly, and Kayle looked away and tried to change the subject. “Is there a waitress around, or…?”

“Oh, I ordered drinks for us when I saw you pulling in,” Leona told her, similarly brushing at her own immaculately maintained hair. 

Kayle nodded. “Thank you, that’s very thoughtful.”

“So,” Leona drawled, tapping her fingers against the table. “When did you decide to change your style?”

The blue-haired woman shifted in her seat, trying to think if she’d left anything incriminating on her person. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re dishevelled, and you’ve got bedhead,” Leona pointed out, the small and enigmatic smile still playing at her lips. “Considering how perfectly put-together you are every day…”

“I’m not  _ perfectly  _ put together,” Kayle protested with a dry laugh, attempting to add some levity to the situation and diffuse the tension. At least, the tension that Kayle was feeling. Leona had just as keen a lawyer’s eye as she did, and Kayle should have realized that her odd appearance would have been noticed and analyzed before she’d even sat down.

“As close as humanly possible, at least.” Leona still drummed her fingers against the table, acting like a clock on a timer to Kayle. 

“I… slept in,” Kayle replied sheepishly. A half-truth, but she certainly couldn’t give the reason  _ why  _ she’d slept in. “I didn’t have enough time to get ready, and - and Morgana was in the shower, so…”   
  


Leona opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment their waitress arrived with two cups of coffee and a pair of menus under her arm. She set a pair down in front of Leona and the other in front of Kayle and stepped back, a shy smile on her face. Kayle gave her only a cursory glance; she was a cute girl, she supposed, but she didn’t give her much thought as she quietly thanked her. Leona was far more genuine, and smiled broadly as she thanked the girl. The waitress blushed and fidgeted as she stepped away, and Leona let out a small chuckle.

Kayle merely shook her head. Leona always garnered an undue amount of attention wherever she went, and while Kayle could objectively understand it - Leona was good-looking, well-built, and exceedingly kind - it was always amusing to watch others blush and get tongue-tied. But then, Kayle was much the same with her sister: perpetually tongue-tied and blushing whenever she did things. Just her smile that morning had been enough to get Kayle’s arousal burning, so she was in no place to judge Leona.

She looked down at the dark, mirror-like surface of her coffee, just thinking. Leona must have misunderstood what was going on through her mind as she cocked her head and pursed her lips, saying, “It’s a dark roast with two sugars and no cream, like always.”

Kayle blinked. “Hm? Ah, thank you very much.”

She picked up her cup and took a careful sip, not minding the heat of it. It was exactly as she liked it, which meant that it was the polar opposite of how Morgana liked it. She gave the menu a cursory glance, already knowing pretty clearly what she wanted to eat but making the attempt to distract herself. 

“So what happened last night?” Leona questioned suddenly, and Kayle froze with the cups at her lips. “Get up to any…  _ fun  _ with Morgana?”   
  


Kayle coughed and sputtered, coffee almost spilling from her lips. She hastily set the cup down and wiped her lips with a napkin, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to stop herself from making a mess. She was pretty sure some coffee went down the wrong way as she continued to cough lightly, and she hoped that was enough to disguise the rising flush on her neck.

It wasn’t, not when Leona’s eyes widened in realization. “...Wait. Wait, you actually…?” Leona stopped, paused, parsing her own words while Kayle stared at her in horror. After a too-quick moment Leona's eyes widened and her lips parted, and when her voice next rose up, it was with a sort of breathless excitement that Kayle rarely heard. "You actually did it!?"

Leona's voice was very audibly struggling to contain itself, her gasp bordering on a shout that made Kayle look around nervously. "I - I don't know what you're insinuating, but -"

"No lawyer speak now, Kayle," Leona said, her eyes bright and intent. "You did it -"

" - I do not know what it is -"

"No playing dumb! Kayle, I can't believe you've finally womaned up and -"

Kayle squinted at Leona. "That's not - That has no bearing on anything. Nothing happened."

"Oh, Kayle, you must work on your lying," Leona chuckled, shaking her head. "I've used that joke since high school, and you've never reacted like that. Come, now, tell me the truth.'

"T-that's not -"

"Kayle! You can't come in here late with your appearance a mess, hair mussed like you’ve just had sex, then blush and sputter when -"

Kayle clicked her tongue as she looked around in alarm. "Leona, keep your voice down, please. People are starting to look -"

Leona laughed. "Not until you admit it, Kayle."

Kayle bit her lip, internally running through her options before letting out an undignified sigh. "Fine. Something may have happened."

"Something being sleeping with your twin?" Leona asked, waggling her eyebrows, and Kayle felt herself start to choke up for a second time. Leona snorted out a rumbling laugh before leaning in, her smile causing her cheeks to dimple. "So? Was it everything you've been dreaming about?"

Kayle just gaped at her, her face feeling awfully red and uncomfortably hot. She turned away and tugged at her collar despite knowing the heat couldn't be alleviated, and swallowed hard. "That's.... that's none of your business."

Leona pouted and set her chin in her hand, leaning against the table. It was a look of feigned hurt that Kayle knew rather well, but it still tugged at her heartstrings. "I thought we were good friends, Kayle. I only have your best interests at heart, of course, and I would just like to help - and I just can't imagine that you'd shut me out after we've been through so much together - "

Kayle rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Leona, don't."

Leona snorted out another laugh, and Kayle sighed with resignation. She knew full well that Leona wouldn't drop it now that she had something to sink her teeth into, and Kayle rationalized that it would be far easier on her not to try and beat around the bush where she was concerned. At that moment the server returned, clipboard in-hand as she requested their orders, and Kayle silently gave thanks for the brief reprieve. But even after they were done ordering she maintained that cheeky look, and Kayle knew it wasn’t going to be dropped. 

"It was.... It was nice."

Leona gave her a deadpan look. "That's it? Nice?"

"Yes. Nice." Kayle nodded her head. "And nice will have to suffice."

Leona shook her head. "Come now, Kayle, there's certainly more to it than that -"

"Leona, I'm not in the habit of just spilling my sex life -"

"-Or lack of one -"

"- To the public, or in public, where people can overhear. I don't need people talking about it, nor do I need you talking about it." Kayle waggled her finger at her. "And I know you would, so don't deny it!"

"Kayle, you're being paranoid over nothing," Leona said, smiling amusedly. 

Kayle's jaw dropped. "Leona, my reputation is at stake here, and perhaps my job, as well! This is -"

"-Not as big a shocker as you think it is," Leona finished, raising her eyebrows. "Really. It's not that big of a surprise to anyone in the office. There's a whole new level of weirdness that's going on in upper management, and no one is going to fire a top-tier prosecutor like you over this. In fact, it might just make you eligible for promotion."

"What - what's going on in upper management?" Kayle asked, suddenly tentative and unsure. She barely acknowledged when the waitress returned with their food and set it down in front of them, instead leaning in to hear more.

Leona started picking at her food, and in between mouthfuls began to elaborate. "Well, for one, Taric probably killed a guy. There was some even on a mountain or something involving a hammer, some... crystals? Or maybe it was diamonds. Point was -"

"-Taric," Kayle interrupted. "Taric, the founding partner and head of the firm, killed a guy on a mountain over diamonds?"

Leona shrugged. "I suppose I should add in 'allegedly', since there was only circumstantial evidence. Point it, the victim was killed over the gems, but the goods were never actually recovered and nothing actually tied Taric to the crime scene.”   
  


“He didn’t actually…?”

“Well, he did somehow get enough money to start up an entire law practice right off the bat without needing to build it up, so…”

Kayle winced. “I… can’t believe that’s a thing. That’s not a thing, surely?”   
  


“It is,” Leona said matter-of-factly around a mouthful of food. “Allegedly, of course.”

“Allegedly,” Kayle repeated slowly, bringing a forkful of food to her mouth.

“There’s others, too.” Leona shrugged. “And honestly, if I can date a girl I convicted, I’m fairly sure you’re going to do fine. Mine is an  _ actual  _ breach of policy, and you bring in considerably more clients than I do. I mean, maybe don’t go around telling everyone, but by and large you should be -”

“What was that?” Kayle interrupted, fork at her lips. 

“What was what?”   
  


“The - the first thing you just said. Dating someone you put in jail?”

Leona frowned. “What, didn’t I tell you?” 

  
“You most certainly did  _ not. _ ”

“Oh! Well, I guess now’s a good a time as any,” Leona chirped, looking entirely too happy for someone who just confessed to dating a convicted felon. She pulled out her phone and excitedly tapped at the screen while Kayle munched at her food idly. “Here she is!”   
  


She flashed Kayle a picture of a tall, willowy woman with silvery-blonde hair and a scar over her eye, dressed like a biker, or something of the sort. She was pretty in a severe and distant sort of way, and it wasn’t the kind of girl that Kayle would normally associate her with. Then Leona flipped through her pictures like a slideshow, showing off the woman in various poses in different locations, presumably on dates. There were two with her in orange prison jumpers, which made Kayle choke up around mouthfuls of scrambled egg, but her expression was easily matched by the silver-haired woman’s deadpan expressions toward the camera.

“Her name is Diana,” Leona continued, ignorant of Kayle’s confusion and rising concern. “She’s a political activist. She was caught protesting without permits and the like - you know the spiel - and she plead guilty on all charges. Open and shut case for me, and she got off with community service and probation for a few months.”   
  


Leona smiled all dreamy-like. “She caught my eye when we were doing depositions, and she wasn’t very subtle when all of this was going on. Asked me out the moment she got her sentencing. She’s  _ such _ a cutie, too. Really gooey on the inside when she’s not playing it cool.”   
  


Kayle’s jaw dropped further and further the longer that Leona went on, until she couldn’t even eat her food properly. “You’re  _ dating a felon?  _ Leona -”   
  


“She’s not technically one right now,” Leona countered, still smiling like a sap. The golden-haired woman immediately jumped right back into her retelling of her new relationship with her not-felon girlfriend, and Kayle could only balk at it. Beyond the clear conflict of interest there was the simple fact that such a thing just wasn’t allowed, and hearing Leona drone on and on about it made Kayle increasingly shocked by the brazen disregard for the rules.

Eventually Kasyle just couldn’t listen to any more of it, and she found herself shaking her head with exasperation. “Leona, just what are you doing? You can’t be dating someone that you convicted, whether it was for petty crime or not. It’s a conflict of interest at worst, and in clear contradiction of company policy at minimum. You could get censured for it.”   
  


“I  _ could, _ ” Leona said slowly and carefully, “but I haven’t, and I’m not quiet about it.” She gave Kayle a wink. “And unless you’re about to turn me in…”   
  


“Of course I wouldn’t,” Kayle replied, aghast, and Leona laughed. 

“And I wouldn’t for you,” Leona quipped, and winked. “So don’t act so panicked over this. It’s not that serious.”

Kayle frowned into her food and remained silent for the rest of the meal, just contemplating. She ate as silently as Leona, carefully nibbling on her food as she mused on things. She supposed she understood the tenuous point in a very loose way; Leona was doing something just as wrong that didn’t seem to set off any flags in their practice, and Kayle  _ was  _ a top prosecutor with a lofty record. She doubted that she would be disbarred if she attempted anything either, especially not for something so comparatively trivial. That didn’t mean she felt good about it, and it made her stomach turn as she thought it over. She’d spent so long with only the pursuit of justice in sight that turning off that road - or, skirting to the sidelines - was just anathema to her.

They both finished their meals with only a few idle words passing between them, but Kayle’s mind was too focused on what she’d just talked about to give any conversation serious thought. It wasn’t long before they were finished eating, and soon enough they were paying for their meals and headed out the door. 

“You’ve been oddly calm about this,” Kayle noted as they exited the restaurant and stepped into the parking lot. “Very… nonjudgmental. I, uh -” Kayle wet her lips. “Considering this is - I’m talking about my sister, and you’re just…?”

Leona merely chuckled, but it was a melancholy sound and with none of Leona’s usual levity. “Oh, I’ve had a… long time to process it. I don’t mind at all, and I accept it as a part of our friendship.”

Kayle frowned at her, swallowing hard. “What do you mean ‘ _ a long time _ ’?”

“Oh, I’ve known for… ah, geez, a while now. Since high school. It wasn’t hard to figure it out, Kayle.”

“I - I don’t - what? How would you know?” Kayle bit her lip and shook her head. “I was always…”

Leona laughed a little more wholeheartedly. “I knew it when I dressed up as Morgana for Halloween, and you literally could not keep your hands off me. In fact, the only time we’ve ever been intimate was back then.”

Kayle’s frown deepened. “I never - you never dressed up as Morgana. You were dressed as a witch -”   
  


It took her brain all of three seconds to put the pieces in place, and her eyes widened. Leona had dressed up as a witch in the same year that Kayle had separated herself from Morgana, putting the first bricks of the eventual wall that would grow between them. In an attempt to distract herself and find someone to move on with, Kayle had asked Leona out; Leona, her childhood friend, with the same interests, life goals, and drive. They were both good looking and Leona did have a crush on her at the time, making the choice obvious; plus, Leona was the polar opposite of Morgana: different body type, hair colour, facial structure, and general disposition, what with her being all bright and shiny all the time.

That had been the only difference Kayle’s teenage brain had needed, and she’d run with it. It had been a nice relationship, but even she’d noted that it was no different from their normal friendship, and Kayle wasn’t shy to recognize that she’d potentially self-sabotage it from the get-go by being so micromanaging of Morgana even then. 

Leona’s words about having dressed up as Morgana became concrete in Kayle’s mind as she thought it all over, and her throat began to run dry. Leona  _ had  _ dressed up as a Witch, at least; a wig of purplish-black hair, black mascara, white foundation; enough to make the normally sunny girl look suitably goth if one squinted, or if one was of a particularly incestuous disposition, made her look like Morgana. And it was true that it was the first and only time Kayle had slept with her - hadn’t been able to take her hands off her, in fact, and had pulled her off to some bedroom at some random Halloween party and fucked her brains out hard enough to make walking difficult. 

They had broken up later on, though they’d never slept with each other afterward; Kayle remembered the excuse being something about college and ‘new paths’, or something. It hadn’t mattered to Kayle much since their relationship had never actually transitioned beyond friendship and that was where they remained, but it had been enough to get Kayle’s mind temporarily off of Morgana… up until it didn’t, and she’d needed other girls. 

“I suppose…” Kayle’s nose twitched as her face fell. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it, but I was using you. I’m sorry for that, Leona.”   
  


Leona laughed. “I didn’t say it because I wanted an apology. It was all good fun, and I've had plenty of time to sort out my feelings on the matter, and toward you.” Leona grinned, and then winked. “Plus, we  _ did  _ have a rather enjoyable time that night.”

Kayle blushed instantaneously, her mind straying to places it  _ really  _ should not have at that moment. They did have an enjoyable night, though it was too long ago for Kayle to remember all the details, but she did recall the look on Leona’s face as she had pulled her into the room ravenously, and how aroused Leona had looked when she was thrown onto the bed. Kayle could get terribly dominant, and for an athletic girl like Leona, it had been exactly what she’d wanted at the time; and, much like it was with Morgana now, Kayle’s lust had been boundless as she had fucked her friend into the mattress over and over and  _ over _ .

Leona snapped her fingers, making Kayle blushed. “You enjoying your trip down memory lane, Kayle?”

“I - I wasn’t -” Kayle’s protest died on her lips at Leona’s knowing look, and she blushed bashfully. “Sorry. That was unbecoming of me.”

“It’s more than fine,” Leona said with a wink. “And it  _ was  _ rather good at the time.”   
  


Kayle blushed further. “I just - I still can’t believe you could tell all the way back then.”

Leona simply shrugged. “The writing was on the wall, so to speak. I just put the pieces together.”

They were suddenly interrupted by a honk, and Kayle looked up with a frown on her face. A feminine figure had pulled into the parking lot on something that resembled a navy-blue moped, a helmet on her head and her body dressed up in black cloth and leathers. Leona smiled and waved her hand cheerfully, and it was returned by the figure on the bike. Kayle’s frown only deepened when the figure removed her helmet and shook out her mane of long, silvery hair, and she recognized her as Diana. 

It was an odd sight to see such a strikingly pretty woman sitting on so comparatively silly a vehicle, and it was even sillier when Leona practically skipped over to her, a smile on her face. Diana offered her a spare helmet with a wink, and Leona took it happily, almost as if Kayle wasn’t even there.

“How’s it goin’, good lookin’?” Leona drawled, and Kayle’s eyebrows rose up.

“Pretty good, slick,” Diana said in turn, her voice velvety smooth and elegant, like a high-born lady - which was thoroughly at-odds with her appearance and the words she spoke, and Kayle gaped.

“Look at you, being all dashing in the morning.” Leona was grinning wide, and Diana looked to be faintly blushing as she scratched her cheek.

“Only because I have a pretty lady to pick up,” was her reply, and Kayle found  _ herself  _ getting flustered from their brief exchange. They couldn’t be serious, surely? 

Leona tilted her head. “Why, aren’t you thoughtful.”

Diana smiled and winked, before tipping her chin up toward Kayle. Leona followed her line of sight before popping out her cheek and gesturing to the side. “That’s Kayle, my best friend. Kayle, this is Diana.”

Kayle blinked. “Uh - a pleasure to meet you.”   
  


“Likewise,” Diana said smoothly, and then turned her attention back to Leona. “Ready, babe?”

Leona gave her a thumbs-up as she set the helmet atop her head and began to clamber on the back of the silly-looking moped. “Sorry to leave you like this, Kayle, but I’ve got places to be with my beau.”   
  


“That’s… fine?” Kayle was still frowning, her brain not quite processing what she was seeing. “I’ll - I’ll talk to you later?”   
  


“Yup!” Leona grinned at her. “Good luck with your new relationship status!”   
  


Kayle blushed even harder. She waved at her as she sped off of the not-quite-fast moped, internally wondering if she should be confused, surprised, or both, and settling for just not thinking anything at all. It was easier that way, and then, she wouldn’t need to think about how her friend - her best friend, the severe prosecutor of the courtroom and respected business colleague at her firm, was riding around on a ridiculously tiny little bike, hanging on to her not-felon girlfriend.

Kayle was  _ especially  _ trying not to think on how that related to returning back home to her girlfriend-slash-sister.

* * *

Kayle entered the condo without much of a fuss, her mind once again calm and collected and with none of the frantic thoughts of earlier plaguing her mind. She was almost humming to herself as she opened the door, surprisingly cheerful all around, which was heightened when a faint wafting of something sweet passed by her nose. It smelled like freshly baked pastries or cookies, and it made Kayle’s mouth water. Without delay she stepped into the kitchen, searching out the tantalizing smell that called to memories from years gone by.

In hindsight, Kayle realized she really shouldn’t have let herself be taken so off guard, but the last thing she expected in that moment was to walk in and see Morgana’s nude backside staring her in the face, her plump ass wobbling and jiggling as she bounced to and fro around the counter. The  _ only  _ thing to disguise her back was the strap of her apron, which was tied tight around mid-back and did absolutely nothing to cover her up.

“Kayle!” Morgana greeted, looking over her shoulder and flashing her sister a smile. She seemed to take notice of the shocked expression on her face, and if anything the smile on her own face got even wider, but she made no immediate comment. “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”

“I said I’d be back before noon,” she replied. Kayle swallowed roughly as she watched Morgana bend over just a bit too far and very deliberately flashed more of her backside than was appropriate. She wanted to warn Morgana against how dangerous cooking in the nude was, but she really couldn’t fault her sister’s decision when she was so eagerly drinking in the sight of all that voluptuous, naked flesh. “I - I, uh, it’s danger. Dangerous, that is, to cook - uhm, cook in the nude.”

Morgana giggled musically, and Kayle wasn’t proud of how her cock hardened. “It’s just a few cookies, it’s harmless.” She looked at Kayle slyly as she set the tray on the kitchen counter to cool off, right beside an old cookie jar from their youth that hadn’t seen use in years. Kayle still kept it clean for the nostalgic value, and the thought of it being in use once more made her heart stutter.

Though, that could have just been the fact that her sister was naked in front of her. It was taking all of Kayle’s willpower not to bend her over right then and there and start smashing her hips against her ass, a thought which she wasn’t exactly proud of, but her cock most certainly was.

Morgana winked at her, breaking her concentration. She twirled around, the apron flitting around her waist, and Kayle noted with a mixture of disappointment and relief that it covered the entirety of her front. Granted, it left a bit too much of her side boob and the creamy flesh of her thick thighs visible, but not enough for Kayle to feel her arousal spike beyond her control.

“I’ll get changed,” Morgana said in a way that made it almost sound like a shame she was doing so. She stalked off down the hall without another word, moving back over to her bedroom where all of her clothes were kept, though she had done remarkably little sleeping in there for the last two weeks. 

“O-oh, ah, alright!” Kayle called out to her several moments too late, finally finding her voice. 

“So how did your brunch go?” Morgana called, not really needing to raise her voice all that much to be heard through the walls… an implication that made Kayle’s face heat up as she took in just how much noise they made at night.

“It was alright,” she called back calmly and evenly, controlling her voice. 

“That’s good!” Morgana said. "Anything interesting happen?" 

Kayle hesitated. "N-no, not really."

Morgana hummed. "Sounds like something interesting happened."

Kayle brushed at her hair. "No, it's just - well, Leona got herself a girlfriend."

"Interesting," Morgana said in a tone that was more than a little curious. "Is that... okay?"

Kayle blinked. "Of course it's okay? I just didn't expect her to get together with a criminal."

Morgana stuttered out a laugh, and emboldened, Kayle continued. "It's just odd, given our jobs and the like. She should know better."

"Sure, but love is love," Morgana shot back cheekily, and it gave Kayle pause. "At least now she's off the market, huh?"

"I - I guess so, yes?"

There was a brief silence where Kayle heard the faint sounds of drawers opening and closing, and she just waited and stared at the chocolate chip cookies. Her sister had, in the past, carried a penchant for baking, and had gotten rather good at it after repeated failures. It had been some time since Kayle had tasted her baking last, though, and besides the nostalgic feelings it filled her with, it made her mouth water in anticipation. She wondered if Morgana would still smack her hand away if she reached for one like she used to...

"Soooooooo," Morgana called out in a sing-song lilt, "did you tell her about your new relationship?"

Kayle almost choked on her own spit. "W-well, it may have... come up."

"Really?" Morgana sounded inquisitive and curious. "How did she take it?"

"She... Admittedly, she pieced it together a long time ago. She was okay with it." Another long silence greeted her response, and Kayle shuffled. "Is that...okay?"

"It's okay," Morgana laughed, returning from her room dressed in jean shorts and a purple pullover sweater that was sure to slip down her shoulders at a moment's opportunity. She sent Kayle a suggestive wink as she finished, "good to know I've beaten one of my rivals in love."

"My... what?" Kayle squinted at Morgana as she entered the kitchen area. "Your what?"

"My rival in love," Morgana stated simply, starting to move cookies from the tray to the jar. "She was your girlfriend and current best friend, and therefore, a rival for your heart."

That made Kayle blush, but she found herself shaking her head. "We broke up ages ago, Morg."

"You were close," Morgana said simply. "And are still super close."

"That doesn't mean we're dating," Kayle pointed out, a bemused frown on her face. "We're just friends? Wait, is that why you've been so ambivalent toward her these past years?"

"I - no," Morgana denied, puffing out her cheeks as she so often did when mollified, and Kayle blinked at her. She was worried for a moment that she was actively making the situation worse, even though nothing overt had happened yet - she still felt like she was walking on eggshells around her sister, since years of passive-aggressive treatment was a hard thing to shift.

"I do not mean to be accusatory," Kayle apologized quickly. "We are most assuredly not together, and have not been for a long time. Rest assured, please."

Morgana gave her a sidelong glance. "Okay."

Kayle scratched her cheek and looked off to the side, seeking a way to change the conversation. "So... where are we headed?"

Morgana smiled at her. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Kayle's brow creased. "How am I to drive you there if that is the case? And how is it a surprise for me, anyhow?"

Morgana rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "All these questions. I'll tell you the address in the car so you don't snoop -"

"-I do not snoop -"

"And then, it's a surprise."

Kayle leaned in, curiosity bringing questions to her lips. She was good at questioning people, and even though she had been clumsy with her sister before when broaching sensitive subjects, she was in her element here - 

A freshly-baked cookie was shoved into her open mouth, causing Kayle to speak around a mouthful of chocolate-chip before her eyes widened. Beyond the fact that she'd just been silenced by a cookie, it was a damn good cookie, with the chocolatey goodness melting on her tongue in ways that made Kayle want to melt, too. The distraction was followed up by Morgana tilting her head to press a soft, innocent kiss to Kayle's cheek, before pulling away with a twinkle in her eyes.

"A surprise," she repeated. "Don't worry about it, Kayle. Just enjoy our time together, okay?"

Kayle nodded, still chewing on the delightful cookie. She felt more than a little bit guilty at the insinuations in her sister's tone - that she was a snoop, as she'd been accused of not so long ago, and that she couldn't enjoy things that were done spontaneously. Or it might have simply been a read too far into words that didn't mean such things, but it still mollified her in turn, and she relented to her sister's request instantly. And really, it wasn't hard for Kayle to enjoy the time she had with her sister. She had been for two weeks, and she could easily do so for years and years yet to come.

Though, her pride did sting more than a little bit when she reached out to take another cookie and found her hand immediately slapped away by Morgana.

"It's been years, Kayle, are you still on this?" 

"They're good!" Kayle protested, and the two broke into giggles.

* * *

"This looks like a murder scene," Kayle deadpanned. "I would know, I've seen them."

It was a fairly nondescript grey building, almost like a warehouse. It wasn’t quite rundown, but it looked like it had seen better days for sure. It was the perfect kind of place for a mysterious activity, which made it well-suited for whatever Morgana had planned; the mystery of which was still gnawing at Kayle’s prosecutor’s mind, but she took Morgana’s words to heart and didn’t ask any further questions.

It didn’t help her analytical mind at all when Morgana led them to the side entrance, producing a key from her pocket that opened the fairly simple but heavy-duty lock on the door. She was led inside without any delay, and then down a short corridor that branched off with a few doors. Kayle had several thoughts about the place and Morgana’s purpose, in truth, and was constantly formulating new theories and expanding on old ones - but all of them went out the window when she walked into the main room and stopped short.

Nothing she thought could have prepared her to see a photoshoot set-up, replete with cameras, a backdrop, and props, along with the rather scantily clad bodies of Katarina and Cassiopeia Du Couteau in the center. Kayle could only stop and gape at what appeared to be a scandalous hphotoshoot, and she wasn’t sure where to even look. And even as she watched, the two sisters were being ordered around by a slim blue-haired girl perched behind a camera, barking out orders in a strange form of broken English as if she were the director of the entire affair.

And the things she was asking the two of them to do were most definitely not appropriate for sisters to be doing, and it brought to mind that what was going on was certainly not normal for a photoshoot. But they still listened to the small girl order them around, though Kat was certainly very red in the face - presumably for having to actually take orders from somebody else for once - while Cassiopeia took it all in stride, gently teasing her stiffer sister as picture after picture was snapped. And while it was funny to see Katarina try and maintain her calm-and-cool-and-totally-edgy facade while her olive-skinned sister leaned against her in ways that was far too intimate to be normal, the sheer incongruity of the situation made it hard for Kayle to take enjoyment out of it.

Well, that, and the fact that Katarina was dressed in a rather skimpy costume that she supposed was meant to emulate an assassin, if the daggers perched on her tight leather pants were any indication - tight leather pants that hugged her skin perfectly and rode far too low on her hips, though that mattered little when she had what amounted to a bikini around her breasts and a cropped jacket to act as cover, and nothing else. It brought to mind other, lewder times, and Kayle found herself yet again taking a trip down nostalgia road.

She had dated Katarina a long time ago, in truth, and one of the few that Kayle felt legitimately bad about. Unlike Leona, Katarina had not been - and really still was not - her friend, and had only been close to her sister. It wasn’t a relationship that Kayle had planned, and she really did not even like the girl, but her personality and behaviour had reminded her far too much of Morgana, and she  _ was  _ rather hot. It helped that Katarina had as big a sister complex as she did, and so it had just made sense at the time - but all they had done was get into fierce spats and angry sex, and while it had been entertaining, it was clear they were both just using one another to fill the sister-shaped hole in their lives.

The relationship hadn’t lasted long, all told, and neither of them really cared for it. Kayle was happy, she supposed, that Morgana was still friends with Katarina - while she still didn’t like the redhead, she would hate to break a friendship because she slept with her, so that was a relief. Granted, she didn’t know if that was because Morgana simply didn’t know, or if she forgave the two of them, but she didn’t want to bring it up. Though, Kayle couldn’t say the relationship was all that bad; the sex was rather intense, and Katarina was  _ very  _ flexible; half the time it was like she was trying to rile Kayle up just so that she would be incensed enough to grab her in a full-nelson and fuck her into a stupor.

“Ah!” The blue-haired girl behind the camera suddenly shouted, making Kayle blink and frown. She tore herself out of her memory and saw the director point at the two of them, and then snap her fingers at Kat and Cass. “You! Five minute break!”

Kat rolled her eyes and seemed to deflate, leaning against her sister. If Kayle thought that Katarina was skimpily dressed she was entirely outdone by her taller, more full-bodied sister, who was almost literally wearing nothing at all. Seeing all that naked flesh made Kayle’s face heat up just a little bit more, and even though they couldn’t match Morgana’s curves, they were still supremely attractive. The two sisters wasted no time in walking toward, with Katarina clinging to Cassiopeia in an overly-exaggerated way that could have been sisterly, or could have been so much more.

The blue-haired director girl reached them first, literally skipping up to Kayle and Morgana. “Hihi! Yes, hello! It is nice to be seeing you again, Morgana! And very nice to be meeting you as well!”   
  


She enthusiastically shook Kayle’s hand, and the elder twin just gave her a bemused smile. “Likewise…?”

“Kayle, Neeko,” Morgana introduced, gesturing between the photographer and the prosecutor. “Neeko’s my photographer.”

Kayle looked at her. “Why do you, uh, need a photographer?”

“Because how else are we going to take nudey shots of ourselves?” Cassiopeia said wryly, striding up to them with her sister practically hanging off her arm. It took Katarina but a moment to lock eyes with Kayle and shove herself away from Cass, putting on her normally cool and edgy facade. 

“It’s not a nude shoot,” Kat replied, rolling her eyes.

“It’s close enough,” Cass said, leaning in toward her sister. 

Kayle twitched her nose as she simultaneously looked them over and tried not to stare at their lack of clothing. “You both aren’t wearing… much.”

Kat’s lips curved. “Staring again, Kayle?”   
  


Kayle frowned, but Morgana beat her to the punch. “Definitely not.”

“It’s - ugh. Whatever.” Katarina shook her head. “What’re you doing here, Kayle?”   
  


Kayle looked between the two sisters curiously before responding. “Morgana asked me to come.” 

Kat and Cass looked at one another, and then back toward them. “Oh, I see,” Kat said, grinning. “I didn’t know you were so risque, Kayle.”

“I’m not?” Kayle frowned, shaking her head. “I didn’t know this was a photography studio. I especially didn’t know it was for - uh, lingerie modeling?”   
  


“It’s not for that!” Katarina scoffed viciously, crossing her arms under her modest bust.

  
Neeko peered at them all rather inquisitively, her head tilted up to compensate for her significantly smaller height. “Ah! Is this Kayle’s first time?”

Kayle looked down at her. “I’m sorry?”

“Yes, it is,” Morgana told her, and Kayle turned to her sister.

“I’m sorry?” She repeated, trying to follow the brief exchange properly while Katarina looked like she was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. “You’re - wait, you want  _ me  _ to do a photoshoot?!”

Morgana fidgeted. “Well, I was hoping -”

“Yes, yes!” Neeko chirped happily. “We do angels to-day, yes? Costumes are ready!”

“Angels?” Kayle kept looking at Morgana. “As in, your pictures? Those angels?”

“...Yes. Is that, uhm, not a good idea…?”   
  


“Those are -” Kayle gaped, shaking her head. She could well remember the pictures and angels in question, and everything they did was nothing close to innocent. “Those are  _ lewd,  _ Morgana.”

Cassiopeia coughed suspiciously. “Nudey photoshoot.”

Kayle glared at her, which was redoubled by Katarina, who knocked shoulders with her sister and earned her a yelp. Neeko didn’t seem to notice any of their qualms, and was still peering intently up at Kayle. “Hm….. Neeko wonders if costume needing more alterations? 

“I’m not - no, there’s no need for alterations -”

“For the record, I think you’d look very sexy in it,” Cass winked flirtatiously, earning her a second knock by Kat and a small giggle from Morgana.

  
Turning an accusatory glare to her sister, she grabbed her arm and quickly apologized to those present with, “Sorry, give me a moment, please,” and marching her sister back toward the entrance. They stopped halfway there and she spun Morgana around, bringing them both face to face.

“Are you crazy!?” She half-whispered to her, her voice bordering on panicked. 

Morgana puffed out her cheeks and stared at the far wall, suspiciously avoiding Kayle’s gaze. “I wouldn’t say  _ crazy _ , per se…”

“This is totally crazy!”

Morgana shrugged and met her gaze, dark eyebrows propped up. “It’s really not that bad, Kayle. I just want us to do something fun together, and I bet you’ll have a bunch of fun if you just stop worrying.”

But Kayle couldn’t just stop worrying, because Leona’s earlier words about being too overt, and her own desire to prevent people from knowing about the incestous relatinoship, held her back. "Morgana, caution is clearly the best choice, here. We can't just start taking pictures of ourselves and spreading them around where others can see them!"

"Don't think about those kinds of things," Morgana countered, though it only made Kayle's jaw drop. "Think about how much fun it'll be for us to be side-by-side in front of the lens, with your arms wrapped all nice and snug around me..."

"The lens is the problem, here," Kayle insisted. "I’d be happy to - to wrap my arms around you whenever you wish, or even dress up and - uh, cosplay. But not when it's going to be recorded and photographed and spread around!"

"It's not going to be that widespread," Morgana scoffed, though her voice was hesitant. "And only a few people will see them -"

"If by a few people you mean your twitter following, then..."

"Well -"

"And pictures are permanent, Morg. that's - that's risky. It's a risk."

Morgana bit her lip. "Pictures are permanent, Kayle. We haven't had pictures of us in... years."

The logic of it suddenly rammed home in Kayle's prosecutor mind, neatly falling into place. Morgana wanted pictures of them as validation of their new relationship, as some way to announce that, yes, they were together again, and that Kayle was no stranger to her work. But knowing the whys didn't make it any more palatable, and Kayle could only find panic inside her at the thought of it.

"We could take dozens of personal pictures, so long as they remained personal," Kayle insisted, trying to plead with her sister. "You and I are -"

"Hello! Excuse Neeko! But Neeko is on strict time-table, and if there is being problem Neeko can ask Vi to stand-in as Aspect of Justice, yes? She is of similar measurement, Neeko thinks." Neeko stood with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping against the floor judgmentally, looking at the two sisters with something close to exasperation. 

"Vi?" Kayle repeated, frowning, and Morgana popped her lips. 

"Oh, right. Vi and Caitlyn are here, too."

Kayle's eyes widened. "Vi and - Vi and a detective are here at your nude shoot?!"

"Yeah." Morgana looked around. "Knowing Vi, they're probably grabbing some food or something -"

"-How are you taking this so calmly?!" Kayle expressed, waving her hands around. To her it all seemed mind-boggling, but Morgana was taking it in stride, as if it was totally and utterly normal. 

"It's really nothing new, Kayle," Morgana said slowly, looking at her rising panic with amusement. "It's just - oh, look. There they are, now."

Kayle blinked, and then her eyes got even wider. She spun on her heel and saw Vi and Caitlyn entering the main room, a handful of cupcakes in Vi's broad palm and a styrofoam cup of some drink in Cait's daintier ones. They were both dressed as the odd fantasy version of themselves, with Vi in tight leathers that hugged her well-muscled frame and Caitlyn in a scandalously low-cut dress that revealed far too much of her toned thighs and significant cleavage. 

Vi waved overenthusiastically to Morgana, while Caitlyn demurely nodded her head in Kayle's direction. The blue-haired twin just swallowed hard and waved hesitantly in turn, feeling her heart almost freeze up. She licked her lips and looked to the side, subtly gnawing at her lip as the knowledge that one of the people she worked with, and a cop to boot, had just clearly acknowledged her presence. 

"Yo, someone wants me to dress up as the angel this time?" Vi chuckled as she approached, a confidant swagger in her step. Caitlyn displayed none of Vi's cocksure attitude or brash nature, but matched her step-for-step and seemed fine with her posturing. "I'm totally down." 

Vi winked at Morgana, and Kayle gaped. "It's always a pleasure to hold a girl in skimpy clothes.”

She then winced a moment later and looked to Caitlyn. "That is, objectively speaking."

"Purely objectively," Caitlyn said, smiling. "Objectively, someone should watch their words."

“I wasn’t hitting on her,” Vi said with a dry chuckle, rubbing the back of her head. “It was just - you know, Morgana’s pretty and I would need to have my arms around her to take pictures, which isn’t to say that I  _ want  _ to do that -”   
  
Caitlyn gestured as Vi trailed off. “Please, keep on digging your grave. It’s very amusing to watch.”   
  


“H-hey, cupcake, hold up,” Vi stuttered, trying for a laugh. “I’m just - it’s just for the photoshoot, y’know? I’m not…”   
  


Caitlyn just sipped at her drink colly, and Vi got visibly more flustered as she scrambled for something to say to soothe her fiance. Kayle, for her part, was far more flustered at the thought that Vi would be so openly pleased by the idea of doing a photoshoot with Morgana, presumably touching her and holding her while the camera flashed picture after picture their way. It wasn’t a very soothing thought, and she could see why Caitlyn wouldn’t find it amusing; Kayle didn’t, either, and as surely as Caitlyn was feeling jealous at the idea of her significant other touching someone else, Kayle felt the exact same. 

In fact, the sudden surge of possessiveness that filled her chest made her spine tingle and face twitch, and she found herself speaking before her straight-laced mind could even keep up. “I’ll do it, it’s fine.”   
  


Morgana turned to her and looked at her with surprise, whereas Caitlyn just nodded. Vi looked extremely grateful, though Kayle wasn’t sure if that would be enough to shift Caitlyn’s ire. Neeko looked the happiest of all, even if only that she could get things sorted quickly and in the alotted time, and was immediately running behind Kayle and pushing rather pointlessly at her back.

“Good, good! Now go get dressed, or we be very behind!”

“I, uh - okay.” Kayle looked around, as if someone would be able to offer her aid. “Uh…”

Morgana smiled at her gratefully and took her hand, guiding her forward. Her smile was wide and bright and hit all the right places in Kayle’s chest, making her feel warm and fuzzy and more than a little bit horny. She barely even noticed the knowing glances Vi and Cait exchanged or Katarina’s snicker, and only focused on her pretty sister as she led her to the change rooms.

* * *

But much in the way of things going from bad to worse, when Kayle was pushed into ‘her’ changing room, she found the ominous form of Evelynn standing there at the ready. Her pale skin contrasted with the dyed fuchsia of hair and the black cloth of her outfit, which was little more than a miniskirt and a halter top that showed off far too much of her legs and midriff. Her hair was cut short and expertly mussed up around her skull, giving her choppy bangs and side-swept waves that looked almost artful. Her ponytail dangled over one shoulder as if haphazardly left there, though Kayle knew it was anything but. Honestly, her outfit  _ could  _ have been mistaken as fitting with the photoshoot, but she knew that it was just Evelynn’s normal style.

Just seeing her there was like a sick sort of joke, and Kayle wasn’t entirely content with it. She’d had a relationship of a sorts with Evelynn as well as Katarina and Leona, but while those two were legitimate past girlfriends, Evelynn had been nothing more than a fling of the worst sort. It had been during the time where Kayle realized that none of her relationships were working out and she’d figured she needed something else to relieve her aching heart, and casual, meaningless sex had seemed like the right idea at the time - and luckily there Evelynn had been, ready and waiting at a college party, and they’d fallen into bed together.

Over and over, sometimes many times a day. Evelynn didn’t have good habits or a good personality as far as Kayle was concerned, and it had grated on her even then; but she was a firecracker between the sheets, as close to a sex goddess as Kayle had ever known, and falling into bed with her day after day had just seemed right. It all fell apart rather quickly in the end, as a hollow, empty relationship like that had done nothing to relieve her aching heart, even though she’d found sexual pleasure in it - but even then, rage-fucking a girl day in and day out lost its lustre after a while, too. How she’d managed to find Morgana and slip into her friend group Kayle would never know, but she’d certainly been a thorn in Kayle’s side ever since.

“Evelynn,” Kayle greeted neutrally, eyes glancing over the racks of makeup and other cosmetics laid out in front of the other girl.

“Kayle,” Evelynn replied, smirking. “You look like you had a good fuck last night. Was she as good as me?”

“Watch your tongue,” Kayle spat, her ire rising. She knew that Evelynn wasn’t actually saying anything untoward Morgana and that she always greeted people in such characteristically crude ways, but that didn’t make Kayle happy in the least. 

Evelynn clicked her tongue and pouted. “Oh, Kayle. Is that any way to treat an old flame?”   
  


Kayle scoffed. “You were a fuckbuddy, if that. Don’t try and flatter yourself.”

The pinkette grinned even wider, flashing teeth that were a little too white and almost looked a little too sharp. It really wasn’t hard to see why Morgana had chosen to portray her as a Succubus, really. “My, what’s gotten you into such a bad mood? Here I thought you would be a nice and happy Kayle, all content that you get to live out all your siscon fantasies.

Kayle set her jaw and stared straight at her, her look one of no-nonsense. She was taller than Evelynn and significantly stronger, and while that aroused the pink-haired girl under normal circumstances, that did not stop her from being suitably cowed. “Who told you that?”

Evelynn huffed out a laugh and stepped away, reaching out for a hanger with a purple bodysuit. Accessories were all lined out on a wide table, including what looked like  _ three  _ pairs of wings. “ _ You  _ did, just now. You’re really not quite as clever as you would like to think.”   
  


The blue-haired woman frowned. “You -”   
  


“Plus, Morgana would hardly bring you here if she  _ wasn’t  _ getting what she wanted for the last, like, ten years.” Evelynn shook her head and held out the bodysuit, indicating that Kayle was to put it on.

Kayle licked her lips as she pointedly refused to acknowledge her statement. “You told me you were over us, but now you’re asking me to strop down?”   
  


Evelynn wasn’t even caught off-guard by it, and just smirked wider. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re embarrassed, Kayle. I’ve already seen all of you enough times to commit it to memory, and those videos we took…”

Kayle grimaced and shook her head. She wasn’t one to get self-conscious or nervous anyhow, and she personally didn’t care if she was in the nude in front of Evelynn, especially not now that she’d been called out. She started removing her clothes neatly and diligently, folding them up before starting to put on the clinging purple bodysuit. She was lucky that she’d worn conservative undergarments, as otherwise they probably wouldn’t have fit or would have shown up through the cloth. Even so, Evelynn was unapologetic in how she stared Kayle over - entirely doing it for show, but it was enough to make Kayle annoyed. 

“So how is she?” Evelynn asked, tugging the bodysuit around Kayle. A few alterations were necessary to get it fitting just right around her waist and chest, and with a few deft motions Evelynn tucked and rolled the cloth until it fit. “In bed, I mean.”

“That’s none of your business,” Kayle replied heatedly, attempting to inflict enough authority into her tone to shut the line of questioning down. It didn’t work, though, as Evelynn hummed and kept on pushing.

“She  _ has  _ been holding out for a while, so she might not be up-to-date,” Evelynn drawled, “but you two can always invite me in, and I’ll be  _ happy  _ to teach you two some - “   
  


“Evelynn, shut up.”   
  


“What? I’m just trying to get a feel for my friends’ new relationship.” Evelynn started to pull on bits of foam that was shaped and painted like armour, and secured it around choice portions of the bodysuit. “I mean, you have been in love with her for years. I’m just curious, you know?”   
  


“No, and stop it. You don’t need to be curious.”

“You just always had it  _ so  _ bad for her,” Evelyn sighed, almost tutting. “I’m honestly surprised that you didn’t make me wear a wig every time we fucked.”

That brought to mind Leona’s statements from earlier, and it set Kayle’s teeth on edge. “Me? Obsessed? What about you and Akali, huh?”

Evelynn’s lips formed a straight line as she stared too intently on Kayle’s armour, and Kayle grinned victoriously as she realized her barb had struck home. “I’m sorry, who?”   
  


“Akali, the girl you’re massively hung up over. You know, her.”   
  


Evelynn’s lips twitched, but she was otherwise calm as she hummed. “Sorry, I just fuck so many girls that I don’t recall. I think I’ll need a reminder, maybe a nice home video or two -”

Kayle reached forward toward the countertop, straight for Evelynn’s phone, and the pink-haired diva girl screeched and tried to reach forward too - but she was behind Kayle and with a shorter body, and so failed to intercept Kayle. The lawyer swiped at the screen, and triumphantly displayed the lock-screen in Eve’s direction. It bore the picture of Evelynn and another girl hugging, pressed close for a selfie, with both looking joyous and happy. Evelynn looked much the same, but the other girl had an oriental look to her, with messy hair pulled through a baseball cap and an athletic body dressed in punkish clothing. 

“Well, here I thought you two broke up… seven months ago, was it?” Kayle waved the phone tauntingly. “But you still have it as your lock screen photo…”

Evelynn snatched it out of her hands and shoved it into the waistband of her miniskirt, clicking her tongue with frustration. “I- I just forgot to - to change it, it’s no big deal.”   
  


“Uh-huh, sure,” Kayle drawled, letting Evelynn retrieve more props in a state of fluster. “And that has nothing to do with you with you drunk dialing me not even a month ago, crying about how she dumped you?”   
  


“That’s not - that’s not strictly true -”

But Kayle pressed her advantage, not letting Eve get a word in edgewise. “And I didn’t even get a ‘thank you, Kayle’ last week, when I was bailing you out of the drunk tank for yet another one of your drinking escapades because you, quote, ‘miss her so damn much’, end quote.”

Evelynn’s jaw tensed as she looked at the ground dejectedly, and it was just enough to make Kayle’s heart twinge in sympathy. “Damn fox bitch,” Eve whispered under her breath, her hands running over the fabric of the lofty wings. She shook her head and brushed at her nose before looking up, unable to meet Kayle’s gaze. “Let’s just get this shit done with, alright?”

\-------------

Kayle was led back into the shooting area eventually by the now-pacified Evelynn, and Kayle couldn’t deny that she felt some remorse for bringing up those bad memories. But very little of her attention was on the girl at her side and instead fully on her sister, who was already in front of the stage and posing at Neeko’s direction. Where Kayle wore a clinging, skin-tight bodysuit adorned with armour and set with large wings, Morgana wore something akin to a ballroom gown with high slits and a plunging neckline, traced with furs and all of it looking velvety-soft. Her wings were arranged much more artfully than Kayle’s, set so that they acted like a feathery train flowing down her back.

She was honestly breathtaking, and Kayle just stopped and stared, her jaw dropping low. She was gently urged forward by the mollified Evelynn, and not even a moment later Neeko took notice of the dumbstruck Kayle and started clicking her fingers at her, shouting at her to come forward. Kayle did so meekly, unabashedly staring at her sister, who blushed cutely and looked flustered by Kayle’s visible interest. But there was no time to indulge, especially not with Neeko barking orders at her like she was a slave, and soon enough the photoshoot was getting underway.

Evelynn moved to join everyone else on the sidelines, who were just standing there, watching. They were an ever-present thorn in Kayle’s mind, urging her to not do what she was doing, but she just  _ couldn’t,  _ not when her sister looked so happy with it all. At first it started interesting and normal, just average side-by-side poses, leaning against one another, hugging, that sort of thing; it soon got more intimate, though, with much more suggestive actions being captured by the lens - the kind of actions that made Kayle blush, until Neeko told her to ‘stop getting red because she was ruining the shot.’

It got progressively worse - or better, depending on one’s point of view - as Neeko ran up and pushed a leather leash into Kayle’s hands, which she then needed to wrap around her neck. The new positions offered by the leash forced them much closer together, close enough that their faces brushed and noses prodded against one another. It was an odd situation, because logic told her  _ not  _ to get so close while people were watching them, to not do such suggestive things when the camera was flashing, but when she was so close she could smell Morgana’s skin and see her pupils dilate, she almost felt guilty for thinking those things. She didn’t want Morgana to think that she was embarrassed or ashamed of them, and the guilt pooled at the bottom of her heart.

It wasn’t an easy thing for her to do, but she tried her best to put the others squarely from her mind and focus on just her and Morgana, moving into the suggestive poses with ease that contradicted her inexperience. She hesitated to admit just how easy it felt to pull and tug her along with the leash, but it really was an easy thing, and it just felt so natural that it scared and thrilled her in equal measure. Neeko, for her part, was just enthused to see some passion flaring behind the lens of her camera, and started to give out more eager and lewd commands: A hand on a breast, fingers too high on a thigh, lips against a neck; things that made blood rush to Kayle’s lower body.

It wasn’t a matter of being ashamed, because Kayle wasn’t, but propriety help her back as it had for years - but dropping it wasn’t an easy thing when it was so ingrained in her, and she actively fought against it as she was publically watched pulling and trapping her sister against her, nuzzling her skin and pushing their bodies too close for innocence. And Morgana was getting into it just as much as she, and it was clear from the way her cleavage jiggled in time with her quick breathing and how her breath misted out that she was excited. Kayle could practically cut the tension with the foam sword in her hand, and it made her want to do things too lewd for the public.

They both threw themselves into the roleplay, even though these kinds of things were far from Kayle’s interest or specialty. She committed to it because Morgana did, and while this wasn’t in her sphere of interest she was damn well going to do what her sister liked even if it bored her to tears. It did not bore her, though, and it was so easy to imagine them both playing the roles assigned to them; it was a good fit, in an odd sort of way, and Kayle settled into her new mindset as she played and pulled with Morgana, alternating between coaxing her into lewder poses and forcing her into submissive ones, while Morgana alternated between smiling with breathless excitement and panting with something like desire.

So it was that, when Neeko told them to kiss for the final shot, neither of them hesitated. Kayle tugged the leash tight and forced Morgana’s entire body against her, lips colliding with force, and a part of Kayle wanted to cry out at the injustice of the foam armour preventing Morgana’s soft, fleshy tits from colliding with her own. It wasn’t a quick or innocent kiss like Neeko might have been asking for, and Kayle very dominantly deepened the kiss and forced her tongue deep into her sister’s mouth. Her hand reached down to grope at Morg’s ass, tugging her in even closer while she caressed the covered outline of her fat rear, their tongues tangling together. 

They were there for longer than was strictly appropriate, kissing deeply while wrapped up in one another’s arms. Morgana practically  _ melted  _ in her arms, in fact, and Kayle ended up having to support her body even as she thoroughly plumbed her mouth with her tongue. Morgana was a fairly good kisser all things considered, and Kayle… not so much, but Kayle was dominant and fierce, and she had total control of her sister’s mouth with just a few swipes and licks. And Morgana was happy to yield her mouth up to her, offering it like a present, and Kayle greedily took everything, swiping her tongue over every last inch as her sister groaned against her…

They snapped apart when it became apparent that they were taking too long, and they both swallowed roughly, red-faced. Morgana didn’t seem quite as embarrassed, and Kayle ventured to say that it was a flush of arousal on her face instead, but Kayle very much  _ was  _ embarrassed, and she looked down at the floor. Neeko was giving them two thumbs up, while the other girls - Evelynn and Cassiopeia, mainly - hooped and hollered, clapping at the sight of the two sisters kissing. Kayle couldn’t tell if it was genuine or sarcasm, and she really didn’t want to know.

“Good shoot!” Neeko chirped, shuffling around her equipment. “You do good job! Great pictures!”   
  


“Thank you,” Morgana said, smiling, and Kayle coughed to clear her throat.

“Thanks,” she said, with far less enthusiasm.

“Okay, now you get off, now, okay?” Neeko nodded at them a few too many times. “We do next! Next!”

The two twins stepped away from the scene as Neeko started to get it fixed up for whatever was next in her schedule, and Kayle tried to make a beeline with Morgana for the dressing rooms - partly from embarrassment, and partly because she wasn’t sure if the silly foam over her crotch would hide her erection. 

“Nice one, Kayle,” Evelyn called out, winking exaggeratedly, and Kayle resisted the urge to flip her off. It was soon parroted by Cassiopeia, who was still clapping, for some reason.

“ _ Very  _ nice,” she purred, tugging her own sister close. “Makes me want to know what that’s like…”

  
Katarina blushed and shoved her aside, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t let Kayle give you any ideas, chick,” she scoffed, though she did not look at all displeased by the suggested - not at all, and the eyes she was giving Cass made Kayle look twice. She made a mental note to ask Morgana later if those two were together, as well.

The only one that didn’t ‘congratulate’ them was Vi, who was flicked the moment she opened her mouth. “Cait, I didn’t say ‘nothing!”   
  


“You were about to,” Caitlyn replied smugly, and Vi visibly pouted. 

“She’s whipped,” Morgana whispered to her, and Kayle giggled under her breath.

“Quite.” She looked around, waving off Evelynn as she sent more teasing comments her way, and shook her head. “Let’s get changed and go home, alright?”

Morgana squeezed her hand. “Lets.”

\--------------------

Kayle flopped onto the couch, letting her head hit the back of it and using it as a pillow. She’d cleaned it thoroughly after they’d fucked on it the first time, but then they’d done it again and again, and Kayle was having to find ways to fit more time in her schedule just to clean the damned thing. It would have been amusing, if it wasn’t so stressful. But she was used to stress by now, and her entire weekend had done nothing to alleviate it, as she had wanted; from Leona’s admission to seeing Katarina and Evelynn to simply doing the photoshoot, she felt terribly, terribly tired. It was simply too hectic for a Sunday, and it made her close her eyes and sigh.

She opened her eyes when she felt Morgana’s chin rest on her shoulder, and her arms wrap around her neck. She leaned against the spine of the couch, hugging her tight and just humming calmly. Kayle smiled at her almost sheepishly, and Morgana smiled in turn. It was a very nice feeling to have her sister’s arms around her neck, her chin on her shoulder; one that Kayle would very much enjoy feeling a lot more, and that she was determined to do.

“Are you mad about the photoshoot?” Morgana asked, her tone soft and quiet. 

  
Kayle waited before responding, her lips pulling into a thoughtful smile. She hummed and nuzzled into Morgana’s embrace just a little bit more, biding her time before replying. “I guess I’m more mad at myself for not figuring it out sooner, to be honest.”

“So… you’re not mad at me?”   
  


Kayle laughed softly. “No, I’m not mad at you.”

“Thank goodness. I thought you were upset with me.” Morgana sighed in relief. “I shouldn’t have sprung that on you like that, I think.”

“It’s fine.” Kayle stroked Morgana’s hand. “It wasn’t… unpleasant.”

Morgana smiled sweetly. “You did look really cool in that outfit, you know.”

Kayle raised an eyebrow. “Just cool?”

“Among other things,” Morgana replied cheekily, and Kayle laughed. “I just… I just wanted us to do something fun and memorable together, you know? Since we haven’t for so long, and that was kinda the first thing that came to mind…”   
  


“I understand.” Kayle leaned a little more into her touch, and heard her sister sigh. “I figured that much, at least. And… I suppose I agree, too.”

“I’m glad,” her dark-haired twin whispered. 

“Though, I am a little curious to see how the pictures turned out,” Kayle told her, a nervous tremor in her voice. “And not the good kind of curious.”   
  


“Ah, well…” Morgana shrugged. “I can just tell Neeko to keep the photos private, you know. It’s not that big a deal.”

Kayle opened her mouth to reply, but ended up settling for a sigh. “Honestly, I don’t think there’s a point. I feel like I’m just… denying things because I’ve been doing it for so long. It’s habitual, and that’s not a good thing, I think.” She pursed her lips and sighed again through her nostrils. “I don’t want to fight you anymore, or fight us. So… It’s okay to do as you want with them. Release them, or post them on your feed, or whatever it is.”

Morgana looked at her with some sort of breathless awe that made Kayle's heart jump in her chest. "You don't mind if people recognize you?"

"Recognize us," Kayle amended, and tilted her head. "I think we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. I can still think of a few excuses, paper-thin though they might be."

It was funny how sweet the moment was, with the two of them leaning softly together, heads drifting closer as Morgana nuzzled into her neck and hummed softly, breathing in synchrony - until it was broken by the sound of Kayle's growling stomach, which was soon mirrored by Morgana's. They both looked at one another in surprise, and then down at themselves, before breaking into gentle peals of laughter.

"Sorry," Kayle laughed sheepishly. "It's been a long day, I think." 

"True enough," Morgana answered, laughing in agreement. "I didn't expect us to be there so long."

"I blame Vi for holding us back," Kayle grumbled, and Morgana laughed again. She tapped Kayle on the nose and winked, and then retreated away from her and dashed into the kitchen. Kayle looked over the couch and watched her retreating - shapely, her mind supplied - backside, and called out, "I didn't put any dinner on, Morg!"

Morgana didn't answer and only searched through the pantry, looking for something in particular. A few moments later she pulled back, triumphantly holding up a bag of popcorn, and soon Kayle was smiling just as widely as she was. "Dinner and a show, huh? Sounds like a nice night in."

"Glad you think so," Morgana chirped, hips swinging as she returned to the couch with the popcorn and a bowl. "Now find us something good to watch while I get us drinks, ok?"

* * *

Kayle had stopped paying attention to the movie some time ago, if she was being honest. She was instead focusing fully on the feel of Morgana's soft, curvy body against her own, relishing in the way their curves fit together neatly - and where they didn't fit so neatly, the way her sister's more generously fleshy assets squished against her. Their legs were tangled together under the sheets of the thin blanket Kayle had pulled over them, and Morgana wasn't shy to play footsie with her - and Kayle wasn't shy to play back in turn, tangling their legs even further.

The popcorn lay between them, and Kayle didn't even complain when stray kernels fell against the blanket or tumbled to the floor. It was hardly a healthy meal, either, but Kayle really didn't care about that. She just indulged in the moment with the sister, letting the movie run across the screen without much of a care. The show was cheesy and silly, but it felt nice and homely, in an odd sort of way, and she found herself laughing each time Morgana pointed out the silliness of the characters on screen or the logic flaws present in the show, and Kayle found herself chipping in just as eagerly.

They munched on popcorn and indulged in one another's touch and scent for nearly an hour and a half of the movie's runtime, and then another half of the way through its equally cheesy sequel, alternating between laughing at all the flaws and the sheer cheese present in the script, and other times just falling silent and letting their heads and hands knock together. When their first bowl of popcorn ran out they went for a second, filling it right up to the brim and then some, until it sent more white puffs falling against the expensive leather couch. 

While making fun of the movie was funny, she was far more invested in her sister than the silly characters on screen and so when Morgana turned to her with a question on her lips she paid no further attention to the exploding love-triangle going on and focused fully on her. Their fingers tangled together under the sheets, digits wrapping firmly and pressing their palms close, and Kayle sighed softly, contentedly. It was like none of her worries could touch her at that moment, and she was happy.

“Can I ask you something?” Morgana murmured, and Kayle nodded her assent. “Are you having any second… thoughts about this situation? I mean, I know it’s not… normal.” She hesitated, swallowing hard. “ _ I’m  _ happier than I’ve ever been, but I - I don’t want to mess with your, uhm, regular life. I don’t - I know I’ve been a bit selfish of late, but I just want us to be close like before, a-and -”

Her voice trailed off as she tried to swallow down her fears, but Kayle regarded her fondly, and without judgment. That might have given her the spirit to continue, and she did with earnestness. “And I know you’ve made the bulk of the sacrifices for it, but I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do that anymore. I don’t want you to do it just for my sake, and I want you to have things you want, too, and to do things you want, a-and…”

Kayle opened her mouth to reply, but found herself stopping short as her breath caught in her throat. She closed her mouth and let out an amused puff of air, shaking her head and sending her bluish-white hair bouncing. It was funny how much Kayle wanted to say to that, but she had to condense it down to a few words - a situation she had never thought she’d need to be in. And so, instead of answering, she reached out with her free hand to caress Morgana’s cheek, and slowly slid up to cup her jaw. She pulled her in for a kiss, and in contrast to the one they’d shared earlier, or the ones they had every night since, it was tender; reassuring, almost, just a soft touch of their lips and a firmness to her mouth.

It didn’t last long, but Morgana melted into it all the same. She shifted back after a moment, but Kayle kept that close distance between them and leaned in to let their foreheads rest together. “You are a part of my regular life, Morgana. I may have made some… bad calls before, but a life with you isn’t a life I want to live, or a life I wish to lead.” She chuckled, almost to herself. “It may take some time to adjust, I will admit, and I may be rather abrasive, but I’d rather die than go back to how we were before.”

“Really?” Morgana looked at her with shining eyes, and Kayle laughed softly again.

“Really really.”

Morgana untangled her legs, but didn’t untangle their hands or the closeness of their faces as she started to slide around. It was a clumsy movement and there was a lot of body-on-body contact as she slid over and straddled Kayle, crawling into her lap. “You won’t change your mind?”

Kayle smiled lopsidedly. “I’m almost offended you’d ask.”

Morgana’s hands slipped around her neck, pulling them in close. “You don’t want to be with anyone else?”

  
She laughed. “Most certainly not.”

Her sister leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips; first the left, then the right. “Not even as cover? To throw people off?”

“Absolutely not,” Kayle scoffed, shivering as Morgana’s lips moved across her fine jawline. Each kiss was a delightfully soft contact that set her nerves alight, and it was hard to keep herself contained at the touch. 

“Not Leona? You’re close with her.” 

“Not Leona,” Kayle replied, her shoulders rolling as her sister’s mouth reached her cheekbones before starting the long crawl down. Morgana knew all of her sensitive spots intimately, which made sense, as they shared them. 

“What about Kat? She’s cool.” Morgana planted soft, fluttering kisses down her neck, her voice slightly muffled from how she was burying her face in her neck. Her slow and deliberate pace set Kayle off in all the right ways, and she found her hands rising up of their own volition to grab at her sister’s body. One hand planted itself on her thigh, and she squeezed the plump, thick limb before sliding up to the gorgeous curve of her ass. Her other hand rested on the wide, childbearing curve of her waist, just idly rubbing back and forth.

“No, not Kat,” Kayle husked, her voice dropping in pitch as her arousal surged through her. Her cock was hard in her pants, tenting them out and pushing up against Morgana’s core as it rubbed and grinded against her; she was sure the motions were as deliberately as the crawl of her plump lips, tracing a path down her neck, and Kayle’s blood boiled. 

“Not even Evelynn? She’s hot.”

“Not even Eevlynn,” Kayle grunted, her hands rising up to cup more of her sister’s soft body. She didn’t have the patience that Morgana was showing, and her questioning hands moved with a force and intensity that betrayed her greedy, lusty intentions. 

“None of them? Nobody?”

“Just you,” Kayle promised. “None of them compare to you.”

She pulled on Morgana’s fat ass, dragging her further into her lap and grinding her hard against her clothed prick. Her fingers sank deep into the fleshy meat of her rear despite the tough jean shorts she wore, bending it like flimsy fabric as she aggressively squeezed. Morgana’s big breasts squished against her own as she was tugged in close, acting like two soft cushions that sent need surging down her body. 

“Like I told you before,  _ no one else compares to you. _ ” Her words weren’t exactly elegant, and came off as a lusty, hungry growl. “They’re just shitty substitutes. I don’t want them, not even just to fuck. There’s no one else I’d rather be with, Morgana, sister dearest.”   
  


Morgana actively ground against her, rubbing her pelvis against the spear of a cock tenting Kayle’s pants out obscenely. Her hand left her sister’s hips and reached up to grab her hair, pulling her head away from her neck so that she could be granted access to Morgana’s own neck instead. She showed none of the slow pacing of her sister, and started to aggressively plant kisses and suckles along the pale curve, nipping at the most sensitive spots and drawing throaty sighs from her sister’s lips.

“W-what makes me s-so special?” Morgana asked, and Kayle grinned against the skin of her neck. She was obviously just fishing for compliments, but Kayle was more than happy to oblige.

“I love the softness of your skin,” Kayle husked, her lips suckling at choice sections of her pale neck. Her hands continued to rove over her sister’s voluptuous curves, sliding around the plush flesh and just idly groping whatever was in reach. The blanket grew increasingly tangled as Morgana ground down and Kayle made more room for her hands, while the bowl of popcorn had been knocked over, forgotten.

“Y-yeah?” Morgana said shakily, shivering as Kayle bit and kissed her neck.

“I love your hips,” Kayle said, running her hands over the wide curves before sliding up to her narrow waistline. She thrust her hips idly, grinding the massive bulge of her fattening cock up against her sister’s clothed sex. “And this gorgeous waist - perfect for me to wrap my hands around.”   
  


One hand went further up, sliding in between the seal of their bodies as best as she could.and squeezing in between her chest and Morgana’s. She grabbed a handful of the massive, fatty mound, gripping it with firm fingers and squeezing hard. Titflesh squished out to the sides as it was forced out, forming a nice, neat bulge. It was hard to find her nipple through her shirt, but she managed it all the same, and made sure to flick and squeeze. 

“God, and I love this big, fat tits,” Kayle grunted, leaving a wet, sloppy mark under her sister’s jawline. She kept on pumping her hips, pushing her sister’s body up from the force of it. “And your hair - just perfect for wrapping my fingers in and just  _ pulling. _ ”

  
She did just that, tugging on the long main of purplish-black hair and forcing Morgana to bear more of her neck to her questing lips. It drew a groan from her sister’s lips, and that had Kayle smiling even more. She dragged her tongue along her neck, driving up toward her neck, and then swivelling back down, marking the length of it with undeniable love-bites. 

Her hand pulled back, leaving the soft curve of Morgana’s waist, before driving forward and delivering a ringing slap to the generous curve of her rear. Despite the tight-fitting jean material it made Morgana jump and yelp, though she couldn’t move far with Kayle’s hand tugging at her hair. Kayle repeated the action, making her hand sting as it collided with stiff cloth, but relishing the way it had her sister rolling her hips against her erection and setting her assflesh wobbling. The next moment her hand was clamping down on her right cheek, squeezing and squishing hard, forcing her sister ever harder onto her cock.

“And this ass is just so fucking perfect,” Kayle grunted harshly, the crudeness of her words having little bearing on her at the moment. “Like big, meaty cushions.”

Her words spilled from her mouth hungrily, and her teeth gnashed as she bit and suckled, drifting lower and lower until her mouth was right against her slim collarbones. “You have the body of a sex goddess, and it’s all mine - every last fleshy inch of it. I love how well you take my cock, and how you eat up every last drop of cum. I love how your mouth feels around my dick, and how snug your tight little pussy is.”

She was cruder, words coming out unbidden, lust taking control as arousal pounded in her ears. She didn’t care in the moment, just as she hadn’t practically every day the last few weeks, and it was working wonders on Morgana as well. “None of the rest compare, my sweet, gorgeous sister, and there’s no one else I’d rather see impaled on my cock night after night.”   
  


“Y-you’re such a s-sweet talker,” Morgana stuttered, her voice devolving into a groan as her sister’s hands roved across her body. 

“You’re just so  _ curvy, _ ” Kayle grunted, “It’s like you were meant for this - meant for me. And I don’t want it any other way, do you understand?”   
  


Morgana didn’t answer, and Kayle found herself recklessly pulling her hair and grabbing fingerfulls of her jean shorts. “Understand?”   
  


“I’m yours, Kayle,” Morgana promised, her voice breathless with desire. “I understand completely.”

Just like that, it was like the floodgates had been opened. Desire skyrocketed, Morgana’s breath coming out in lusty gasps as her body writhed and grinded against her twin’s cock, her pace as reckless as a cowgirl. Kayle just kept on squeezing and groping, murmuring idle comments about her lusty body and things she liked, but it was more as if she was talking on autopilot - no reassurance was needed, and no one was fishing for compliments; it was all just sheer lust and desire, and pure, aching need.

Within moments Morgana was sliding down her body, rubbing her overly generous curves against Kayle’s subtler ones. Kayle let her go, fingers sliding through hair and over plush curves as her sister set herself down in between Kayle’s legs. She widened her stance, allowing for her sister to fit neatly between her, and watched as Morgana’s pale, slim fingers began to pluck at the buttons of her expensive pants. 

"And you're just so eager," Kayle continued roughly, eagerly watching as her sister started to fish her truncheon of a girlcock out of her pants. She was already painfully hard and aching with need, and the touch of Morgana's soft hand was enough to make her shiver and purr. 

No time was wasted. Morgana propped herself up on her knees as Kayle sat up, watching ravenously as her sister's head dipped down and her hot, delightfully sizzling breath washed over the swollen crown of her dick. Kayle shivered with lust as her twin tenderly kissed the throbbing tip, languorously moving downward and setting fluttering kisses against the underside of her vascular length. She went down the entire colossal rod, her pace perfect and even, not missing a single beat as she kissed it so painfully, agonizingly tenderly. 

Once she hit the base of the dick her lips slud over the swollen fruit-sized balls that adorned the shaft, using that same aggravatingly slow pace that set Kayle's passion alight. But Morgana's pace was measured, and she knew what she was doing; though her sister was dominant over her, she had her own techniques to bring to bear to draw out every last ounce of sexual frustration from Kayle. Her tongue slithered out from her plump lips before tracing over her ballsack, and then, slowly, sliding around the base of her man-meat. 

She dragged the broad flat of her tongue up over the vascular underside in one long, full lick, drawing it from base to throbbing tip and making Kayle groan. Her tongue snaked around the tip of the cock, engulfing it in a slithering seal of comfy skin, before drawing back down. She licked down one of the swollen flanks, idly tracing the thick veins that lined the shaft with the very tip. She leaned in to better come to grips with her sister's meat, her lips grazing up against the turgid cock as she drew back down toward the base, and then up again.

"Such soft lips," Kayle praised gruffly, running her tongue over her lips as she watched her sister service her dick thoroughly and lovingly. "And such a skilled tongue."

Morgana's eyes flicked up, locking with Kayle's as she said her words of slutty praise. It wasn't an easy gaze to maintain given that there was a massive rod of cockmeat in between them, but Morgana managed it anyhow, maneuvering the dick around with her dainty fingers just to ensure that she could keep her eyes trained on Kayle's. It was a surprisingly loving sight, even though it was accompanied by her twin sucking and slurping away at her fat shaft, her tongue practically dancing as she worked upon it so skillfully. 

She slurped away eagerly, her mouth touching down to kiss throbbing sections of pale dickmeat before sliding upward. Her lips were two soft cushions, grazing her dick tenderly while her tongue slid around and lathered it with a sloppy layer of saliva that glistened in the rich lighting. The movie continued on in the background almost forgotten as Morgana licked and sucked her way back up to the tip, the cock below rolling with saliva as she set her mouth against the bulbous head once more. This time she drove her head down on it, her eyes still trained on Kayle's as she took her into her mouth.

"F-fuck," Kayle swore, her breath catching in her throat at the warm, damp feel of her mouth. Morgana's cheeks dipped inward as she sucked hard, her hand guiding more meat into her drooling mouth, and Kayle happily delved inside. Her cockhead was caressed by the roiling tongue before it pushed past the flexible muscle, but Morgana kept on working away at the fat girldick, slapping against the many inches that pushed inside and diligently tracing patterns into the stiff, aching flesh. 

"And your mouth is fantastic. The things you do with your tongue..." Kayle's words trailed off, letting the implication hang as Morgana continued to do those very things, working at her dick with gusto. Her cockhead brushed the back of Morgana's throat, briefly thumping against the spring flesh before Morgana pulled back, beginning to bob her head song her length. It made her groan and sigh, and while Kayle wanted to drive herself deeper, to feel more of that throat around her dick, she let Morgana slide her saliva-strewn mouth along her dick, bobbing and rolling smoothly.

Her hair bobbed in time with her lewd sucking, and Kayle's hand found itself once again in her hair. She, at first, just lightly stroked the silky hair while she indulged in the pleasant heat of her mouth, relishing the way her cock was pulled inside by those plump cock-suckers and greeted by her wet, slapping tongue. Her dick constantly bashed against the entrance of her throat, her cockhead tingling with each fleshy thump, making Kayle's arousal tingle and burn in her veins. Morgana continued to drive herself down, and slurps rang out until they overpowered the sound of the movie as saliva was churned and her mouth was filled by girlcock.

"And your mouth feels so damn nice..."

Her jaw and lips were wide as she tried to fit as much as she could inside, about her cheeks were still bent inward as she sucked as hard as a vacuum; however, with all that cockmeat filling out her mouth, it caused them to bulge out comically whenever she was driving her head down and filling her cheeks with her sister's meat. Saliva welled up between the plump cushions of her lips and dribbled down the shaft, and saliva rolled down in thin lines. Her hand was still pumping at the shaft below, dragging stiff flesh and squeezing hard enough to make her cock surge with life, and the combination proved delightful.

But Kayle still wanted more, desired more, and Morgana knew it. It was conveyed through their locked eyes and the way Kayle's fingers tightened in her hair, a subconscious acceptance that, yes, Kayle could do as she wished. She did, tangling her fingers deeper into Morgana's hair and forcing her head down on the next downward drop, shoving more of her cock into her throat. Her bulbous crown slid against the plush lining of the back of her throat before going down, and Kayle groaned gratefully as her cock sank into her throat.

It was an awkward angle, and it dragged the swollen head of her prick against those inner walls. She prodded against the spongy lining roughly, more dragging her prick through her throat rather than sinking straight inside. But despite that roughness Morgana took it happily, letting the cock delve into her throat at the strange, clumsy angle, letting it rub and slide with nary a noise of protest. She did gurgle a little as it hit the back of her throat over and over, and she made slick, sloppy noises, but she took the initial thrust happily.

In fact, she even started to bend and tip her head around as best as she could with those fingers tangled in her hair, adjusting herself so that Kayle’s cock properly slid into her throat. She yielded up all control of her mouth to her elder sister, something that Kayle noticed and pounced upon immediately; she was too horny to do otherwise, and discontent to keep the pace slow and careful. She craved gratification, and lusty as it was, she happily forced her sister’s head down on her pillar of throbbing cock, shoving it all the way into her pulsating throat until it plumbed the very depths of it.

Morgana sputtered and gurgled, but again, made no protest as she was impaled on inches of rock-hard dickmeat. She tried to keep her eyes locked on Kayle’s, but it became near-impossible when her lips touched the base of the dick, and her eyes started to roll back into her skull. Her eyelids fluttered, but she tried to keep her eyes open as her sister’s second hand alighted on her skull and wrapped itself around her long locks of hair until it was secured around her hand like a make-shift rope. She held her sister down, long enough for sluttier noises to escape her throat as she tried to breathe and swallow.

She pulled on her face, dragging her plump cocksuckers up her cock and extracting inches of slick, hard cock from her pouty lips, before immediately shoving her back down. With both hands keeping a tight grip on her hair she had easy maneuverability, and was able to pull and push her along as she wanted. With Morgana’s throat freely offered up Kayle happily took everything she could get, driving her cock in nice and deep, shoving her sister down with the force and aggression that had been lurking under the surface for hours. It was a deep-seated lust-fueled craving for her sister’s body, and she ravenously took it.

“Such a nice, tight throat,” she continued to praise, her voice indistinct as she focused on shoving Morgana’s face down on her cock and ensuring that she gobbled up every last inch. “And you’re taking it all like a good little sister.”   
  


Morgana’s eyelids fluttered before finally closing, a shudder running through her busty frame. Her head was relentlessly pushed down, the cock delving deep into the soft lining of her throat and stretching it out around her. It fluttered softly as Morgana gasped, struggling to take in air around the beefy cock, and liquidy noises rang out as the dick worked in and out at a hard, brisk pace. But even having full control with her hands wasn’t enough for Kayle, and her hips started bucking upward to really drive her cock in nice and deep. It was a pace that produced yet more sloppy, slutty gurgles, but not even one of them was of protest, and she happily slammed upward so much that her balls slapped against her sister’s chin and her pelvis clapped against her face.

Despite having her mouth thoroughly filled and conquered with hard futa-cock, her sister somehow was still able to twerk and roll her tongue around, sweeping and dipping around the fat, throbbing spear with little difficulty. Her lips were wrapped snug around the meat even as it was pulled from her lips, forming a comfortable ring around the aching meat that soothed it as it rammed deep into her tight throat with wild motions. Each time the cockhead drove into her throat and sank into her esophagus Morgana would shudder and groan, somehow taking enjoyment from her throat being reamed out like it was just another hole for Kayle to use; and Kayle  _ loved  _ that.

  
“I love how you offer yourself up to my cock like you were meant for it,” Kayle told her, her voice throaty and raw with desire. Her arousal was pounding hard in her ears and in her balls, as the day’s events had suitably worked her up until she was tingling and frustrated. Her balls ached badly for release, in fact, as all of her suppressed need came welling up in a rush that was too hard and too potent to stop - and luckily, there was no need for Kayle to do that. 

She slammed her hips upward, bucking and jabbing hard and impaling her sister’s throat on her iron-hard length. Her throat felt impossibly wonderful, a soft, velvety sheath for Kayle to embed her dick into, and that was all she sought to do, regardless of how hard Morgana was panting as her airway was clogged over and over, or how badly the dick distended her throat. The bulge of her cock was almost visible through her pale skin, an obscene-looking imprint of her cock that moved as she thrusted along. 

As her cock worked in and out she could feel the clamping ring of Morgana’s new, name-branded collar squeezing down, almost in protest to the way she was so brutally bulging out her throat. It added a delightful layer of pressure that squeezed her cock as it was driven inward, making her groan from the clamping feel of it. It brought lewd, perverse desires to the fore - desires to work her hips hard and fast enough to see it snap away, but such a thing was impossible given its sturdy make; but that didn’t stop her from trying, ever-increasing her pace until her dick was almost like a blur, each thrust accompanied by a meaty thwap of fleshy contact.

“And I love this silly collar,” Kalye grunted, eyes flashing, “that marks you as  _ mine. _ ”

Every inch of her impressively-sized cock was eaten up by the tight, silken tunnel, without a hint of difficulty, even though the coughs and sputters grew louder the longer she used it as her personal pleasure hole. She guided Morgana down into her bucking hips again and again, driving herself as deep as she could go before retracting herself for the next thrust; her cockhead slammed into squishy walls and through saliva-strewn passages, dressing it up when her dick retracted in sloppy waves that poured over her sister’s chin. It ran over her cock in waves, adding to the sloppy mess around her pelvis that thickened the longer it went on. 

Her pace, ultimately, was untenable. The subtle and outright teasing through the day had been enough to put her on edge, and her desires had done the rest, driving her close enough to the edge that tipping off it was easy. But she went for a few strokes more even as her dick swelled and filled out, stretching out the tight throat even further, and was responded by an even greater pleasure from the tightness of her collar that warred against her. She groaned happily as her tightening balls slapped against Morgana’s chin, collecting a healthy amount of collected saliva and generating wet plops as they moved and swung.

Finally she slammed in for a final time, and held Morgana’s head tight against the base of her cock, lips flush against the hilt and chin nestled on her fat balls. She held her there firmly, preventing any possibility of escape, though none was even indicated. She held her there for her entire load, which came out in sloppy squelches and thick rivers: a proper deluge of baby-batter, stored up for the entire day. It spiralled into her stomach as if straight from the faucet, filling her up with warm and gooey semen that was far too thick and copious to easily dislodge. 

And it kept on coming, spurting into the lining of her throat and slathering them over as if white-washing them. Cum stained every inch of her esophagus, yet Kayle’s balls just kept on pumping, sending more and more of her thick cream inside her sister’s throat and into her stomach. It was a shocking amount that she came, and perhaps more than what her gender was typically thought to produce, but by and large it was in-line with all the lusty stereotypes. She pumped the thick, creamy load so deep it could not be easily dislodged, and even when her balls were done pumping out rich seed she held Morgana down until that last few drops leaked from her swollen head.

Morgana took it all happily, almost eagerly, her body shivering as pump after pump had filled her throat. Even though her esophagus spasmed and her chest rose and fell at a ragged pace she kept herself still, taking every last drop and attempting to slurp it up. The rhythmic gulping and swallowing was like a wonderful massage on her dick, and that was part of the reason why she held herself in for so long - but eventually she pulled Morgana off her cum-stained dick, and the girl’s lips slipped off with a wet pop and a harsh gasp.

She immediately started panting hard, pulling in lots of much-needed air while simultaneously coughing the new air out of her lungs as she tried to dislodge the too-thick ropes of cum filling her throat like a layer of icing. She sputtered wetly, strings of saliva and semen flying from her well-fucked mouth, mixing in with the coating already on her chin. But despite the heavy coughing and desperate panting, there was a dazed and almost blissful look in her eyes, as if she was getting off the very peaks of arousal from having her throat turned out and used like a toy by her sister.

There was a brief pause as Morgana struggled to regain her breathing, but both were too horny and too needy to put things off for very long. Morgana crawled up and into her lap almost immediately, once again sliding their curves together. She didn’t even pause to wipe her mouth as she pressed their mouths together, and Kayle didn’t care one iota, either. Her hand was still tight in Morgana’s hair, and she tugged her face in so close she could smell the mixture of cum and spit staining her chin. 

She parted Morgana’s lips with her tongue, forcing them apart without much need, given that Morgana was totally and utterly willing. But Kayle was all sexual need and aggression, and she wanted to take what she felt was hers. She didn’t care that she tasted herself in Morgana’s mouth as her tongue delved inside, attempting to probe as deeply as her cock just had. It was a fruitless endeavor that she had no hope of reasonably achieving, but desire drove her on to try anyways. To her credit Morgana tried to keep up, tangling her tongue with her own, but Kayle easily battered her down over and over in her attempt to drive as deep as possible, to kiss as hard as possible.

Kayle pulled her into position better, mashing their lips together such that they fit together neatly. Her tongue plumped her mouth, swiping over cum-stained cheeks and across the roof of her mouth, sucking hard. Though Morgana was still trying to recover from the breath-stealing face-fuck, she was once again forced to go without breathing as Kayle locked her in close and kissed her long and deep, trading spit and saliva in great quantities with her sister. She ravenously slurped away at her mouth, stealing her breath away with each suck and gulp, effortlessly taking control of her mouth and claiming it as her own.

She only stopped the ravenous, greedy breath-stealing kiss when she heard a metallic click near her neck, and her eyes shot open. She pulled Morgana away and smacked her lips, enjoying the brief bridges of saliva that connected their lips before popping. She ran her tongue over her mouth and pulled in more of Morgana’s taste, and grinned smugly. She only flicked her eyes down after she was finished drinking in the sight of her flush-faced and terribly aroused sister, and then found herself squinting in bemusement.

Morgana had attached a leash to her collar, one that looked vaguely familiar to Kayle. She must have pulled it from the handbag that she’d left discarded at the foot of the couch, as she didn’t remember it being anywhere when they were cuddling - heck, she didn’t think that they even owned one. Her hand rose up to caress it gently, running her fingers over the fabric, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Where did you get this from?” 

Morgana licked her lips. “The photoshoot.”

  
_ Ah, so that’s why it looks familiar,  _ Kayle thought. She opened her mouth to ask just  _ why _ Morgana had it but was cut off by her sister, who rushed to talk first. 

“C-can we do it in my room tonight?” She rushed to say, seemingly anxious. Kayle furrowed her brow in confusion as to why Morgana sounded so nervous about it, but in the end, she was too horny to even consider protesting or denying the request, and really, she just wanted to fuck. The room didn’t matter, and to that end, Kayle was happy to agree.

She did not speak her agreement, though. She grabbed the leash and wrapped it around her palm twice, and then tugged once, making Morgana moan lewdly and jerk her head back. Kayle grinned as she all but pushed Morgana off her, causing her curvy sister to land on the ground with a thump, before rising up herself and starting to tug her along. Morgana reached out to grab her bag at the last second before she was tugged into motion, barely able to keep up with Kayle’s wide, dominant stride. She half-stumbled and half walked, struggling to match her sister.

Kayle never allowed there to be an ounce of slack in the leash, ensuring it was always held taut and forcing Morgana along. Her sister’s steps were hesitant as she tried to understand the motions of being led in place, but she wasn’t at all displeased by it, as far as Kayle could tell; in fact, she seemed rather excited by it all judging by the way she panted so heavily, and that made Kayle grin roughly.

She forced her sister along to her room, hearing nothing but her panting and the pitter-patter of her stumbling feet. Kayle lightly pressed on her door and found that it didn’t budge, and then grinned even wider as she pulled her sister toward her with a fierce tug. She fell into her arms, but just as quickly she was tossed against the door and thumped against it. Morgana let out a noise of surprise, perhaps expecting for the door to have opened and to fall into her room, but misjudging the perpetually locked state of it. 

“You wait right there,” Kayle grunted when Morgana went for the lock, and her sister froze up. She let out a shaky sigh as Kayle’s hands set themselves on her waist, fingers snapping at the waistband of her jean shorts, roving around to the front. She unzipped with rough, ragged motions, already trying to tug them down before the zipper had even fallen. Kayle was rough as she pulled them down, and they only gave way when the zipper finally fell, but even then it took several hard tugs to manage to get them down. They were too tight and Morgana’s ass too fat, too full. She used brute force to drag them down over the rounded curve, but it was so worth it when her ass was bared in all its glory.

She let them fall down her shapely legs as she pressed both palms into her ass, groping the soft, squishy flesh with eager fingers. They nearly sank into their knuckles, allowing her to grab great palmfuls of skin and roll them around in hand. Her flimsy purple panties provided no protection and really didn’t cover up all that much anyways, and they were bent and twisted out of the way as she kneaded the doughy assflesh in her powerful hands. It was like rolling pizza dough, all pliant and malleable and easy to bend and twist as her lewd desires demanded.

Kayle pulled after getting her fill, and then just as quickly as she had with the jean-shorts she pulled down her panties, dragging them down her legs just far enough for gravity to bring them down the rest of the way. Kayle was too impatient to do so, and was already rising back up her body, delivering one last, stinging slap to her fleshy rear before pulling away entirely. Her ass wobbled away from the point of impact, leaving a faint, red mark in the shape of her hand and drawing a groan from Morgana’s lips, but it was left forgotten by Kayle. 

She grabbed Morgana’s loose shirt next, and just as crudely pulled that one off, too. It was harder to manage when the leash was in the way, but Kayle wasn’t going to be stopped by a simple thing of cloth, and she managed to tear it off of her sister’s ridiculously busty chest and tossed it aside. Her bra was a lacy push-up that really wasn’t necessary given how big and juicy her tits were, but Kayle appreciated the lingerie all the same - for the brief three seconds she looked at it, because she was tearing that off promptly and without delay as well. 

“Open the door,” Kayle ordered, her hand moving around to grab a fistful of titflesh. They filled her palm wonderfully, flesh spilling out between her fingers and around her hand; they were delightfully heavy, carrying a true weight to them that was squishy, like they were water-filled balloons. Kayle  _ loved  _ them more than she could care to admit, and out of all the girls she’d ever fucked or dated, Morgana’s were by far the most fantastic. 

Morgana complied with her orders like the good little sister she was, and Kayle was sure to tell her that, purring it into her ear, and she shivered predictably. She pushed her sister into the room and, without closing the door, she threw her onto the bed. It was smaller than Kayle’s, but much-softer looking; fit for a girl that enjoyed lounging around in it all day, though she had done comparatively less of that at night. Morgana bounced against it, her bag tumbling from her grasp, and it was only then that Kayle remembered it was present. Though curious, she didn’t go for it immediately; she was too busy staring at her big, jiggling tits and her wobbling curves, but she eventually tore her eyes away.

Looking into the bag didn’t help Kayle one bit, though, or assuage her confusion. It was filled with clothes and leathers and plastics, lots of strange and odd gear that Kayle couldn’t make heads or tales of at first - but as her eyes adjusted and she picked out shapes that she was more familiar with through the internet, a surprised snort rose to her lips. She reached into the bag and grabbed something she recognized to be a ball gag, and with an amused laugh tossed it up in the air once before catching it. 

“Morgana?” She asked, a mixture of surprise and trepidation in her tone. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Morgana twisted around, lying on the bed like a pinup of a busty model. She was red-faced and visibly nervous, which only seemed to grow as Kayle stood over her. The elder sister looked down at her curiously as she pulled her own clothing off, tugging it aside and throwing it across the room in a way that did not befit their expensive price tag whatsoever. She clambered onto the bed, draping herself over her sister. Where Morgana was a vision of soft, shapely flesh, Kayle was harder and leaner, athleticism visible in every aspect of her frame. It was a delicious sort of contrast to her horny mind, and one that pleased her in all the right ways. 

"W-well..." Morgana flushed, fidgeting harder as she stared up at the dominant form of Kayle, eyes occasionally flicking over to the ball gag in her hand. "Y-you know..."

"No, I don't," Kayle said firmly, eyes boring into Morgana's embarrassed ones. "Tell me, sister."

Morgana wet her lips. "I just - talked. To people about it?"

Kayle raised an eyebrow. "Who, exactly, did you talk to?"

She blushed harder before squeaking out, "Evelynn. I talked to Evelynn."

Kayle's face went cold, and she felt her brow twitch at the thought that Evelynn, of all people, had told her sister about all that BDSM gear and stuff of that sort. She didn't know how the little tramp had so much influence in her sister's life when they didn't even start out as friends, and it aggravated Kayle to no end. "How much does Evelynn know?"

"U-uhm..." Morgana looked down bashfully. "I've been, uhm, asking her about advice on you for a while, now."

Kayle's lips twitched again as she recalled her earlier interactions with her Ex, and saw how the girl had strung her along yet again. It was a rather annoying thought that Morgana would be going and listening to Evelynn for advice on her, and it irked Kayle to no end, since she considered Eve the worst possible person for relationship help. But while Kayle was angry and upset at Evelynn, and though she wanted to think of a suitable way to get back at the little whore for her meddling and teasing, it was the furthest thing on Kayle's mind at the moment.

The main thing on her mind was the gear in the bag, the ballgag in hand, the incredible hardness between her legs, and the gorgeous, sexy model's body beneath her. Her cold mask fell away into a lustier, if somewhat feral, smile, and Morgana's face melted into relief when she noted that her sister wasn't angry at her. But a moment later she was yelping aloud as Kayle's strong hands tugged at her and flipped her over, shoving her onto her front and forcing her breasts to squish out against the comforter. She looked over her shoulder to find Kayle draping her body over hers, ballgag ready in hand.

"Don't think you're getting off easy," Kayle told her, reaching back to slap her ass hard. A loud clap rang out as flesh dipped under the blow, her assflesh turning into a jiggling frenzy. "You're well past due for punishment."

She slapped Morgana's ass again, harder on the second try, making flesh bounce and leaving a red mark on her pale skin. Her sister yelped and arched her back as if seeking more of that hard contact, but Kayle was already working at the ballgag, not at all complying with her sister's body's wishes. She shoved the ballgag into her mouth, muffling her yelps, and quickly fastened it around her sister's head. She wasn't used to the straps or clasps, but she was intelligent enough to get it working quickly, and while it might not have been properly secured Morgana was hardly going to take it off.

Kayle reached over and grabbed the bag in its entirety and brought it closer to the bed, the gear inside in easy reach. She pulled out a few more pieces of gear as she settled in behind her sister, letting her meat-rod slap down between the rounded cheeks of her ass. The throbbing underside of the beefy dick rubbed against her sister's slick petals, and as she retrieved the pieces of gear she wanted she lightly bucked her hips and sent her cock grinding against her dripping sex. The light contact made Morgana moan, but with the ballgag in her mouth the sound was muffled, and somehow that added to the debauched appeal of it all.

The moans got even louder as Kayle draped a leather blindfold over Morgana's eyes, and the sudden inability to see made her sister writhe, an action that increased the dick-on-pussy contact. Her sticky folds mashed into the thick dick as she rolled her body, her stifled moans growing in intensity of a second sense. A third was added to that list as Kayle grabbed each of Morgana's hands and brought them behind her back, slapping a leather cuff over each wrist and locking them tightly together. Her sister tried to test her restraints, flexing experimentally, but she was well and truly trapped.

She kept one hand on the cuffs, holding them through the use of the thick leather band between them. Her other hand grabbed the leash and pulled it firmly, tugging Morgana’s neck and head back. The girl groaned, the sound muffled and shaky around her gag, and Kayle relished in the sound of it. She leaned in close, pressing a hungry kiss against the curve of her neck before nuzzling in closer, burying her nose in the slender crook. She smelled her deeply, enjoying the sweet, sweaty seat of her sister, listening to the soft peals of excited breathing that left her gagged lips. 

Her hips bucked gently, attempting to guide her cock into the wet furrow between Morgana’s legs. She could easily have reached down to align herself with those slick petals and just shove herself inside, but the slower back and forth rubbing stimulated Morgana far more, drawing the soft, eagers sighs from her lips with each clumsy jab and thrust. There was an agonizing slowness to her pace, one that sent Morgana into eager trembles as her cock prodded closer, and closer, sliding through her flushed folds and slowly squaring with its mark. Morgana quivered in anticipation, not knowing  _ when  _ the cock would enter her, but knowing that it  _ would.  _

When Kayle finally aligned herself, there was nothing like calmness or gentleness present. She slammed herself in all at once with one brutal stroke, shoving every last inch inside with one drop of her hips. Morgana squealed around the gag, her body rocking as she was filled with a solid, thick slab of dickmeat faster than she could cope with, but with her limbs trapped and neck under control she couldn’t move as her body wanted her to. 

Kayle wasted no time in claiming what she had been craving so badly. Even though Morgana had yet to adjust to the log of a cock jammed inside her, she was already rutting herself into the tight hole, drawing herself out before slamming right back inside with a ferocious gusto. Her hips smashed down against the firm curve of her ass, letting the sound of flesh on flesh contact to ring out across the room. While Morgana’s ass was sublime, the pillowy, jutting hills prevented Kayle from properly working her dick inside as she hilted herself against the soft mass long before her cock could reach the steaming depths of her cunt, forcing her to work herself in harder, slamming down with resounding finality.

Her ass bent around Kayle’s descending hips as she slammed down as hard as a hydraulic piston, causing the flesh to crater around her hips. She grinded down on each inward slam, making sure to rub her pelvis against the cushion-like hemispheres of assflesh while her cock mashed up Morgana’s insides. Her dickhead pushed and bulged tight inner walls, stirring them up with the pole that was her cock and making room for herself in the snug sheath. Her backside wobbled as Kayle ground her hips down, letting out lusty groans as she stretched out her sister’s narrow slit through sheer, bludgeoning force.

Morgana was hot and warm around Kayle, a soft sheath that fit her perfectly. Well, as perfectly as Kayle could make her, as she shifted her hips to stretch out the clamping walls that gripped a little too tightly. But Kayle didn’t wait for Morgana to grow accustomed to her bludgeoning dick as she worked herself into a harsh rhythm, her hips moving and thumping at a furious pace that sent her hips colliding with her sister’s lush ass faster and faster. Her cock jammed in deep, smashing through the tight inner walls with brute force alone, delving in deep enough to claim every last inch of her pussy.

Kayle simply couldn’t take it slow, nor could she pace herself; not when she was like this. She knew her sister would take it, new she would love the way Kayle fucked her hard and fast like she was meat for her enjoyment alone; loved that rough and dominating aspect to her sister that few were allowed to see. And beyond Morgana, only Evelynn  _ had  _ ever taken her at her most dominant, as not even Katarina could take that level. But Morg could, as seemingly  _ only  _ Morg could, and there was no fight for dominance or control - she was perfectly submissive, and Kayle was in love with that.

Well, she was in love with her in general, but that was beside the point. 

Jolts of electric pleasure surged up her cock and through her body on each furious slam, making her body roil and rock with pleasure. She tugged harder on Morgana’s leash, not really following any rhythm as she tugged and pulled, only doing it when the moment struck her. Her face remained right by Morgana’s, in a perfect position to kiss her neck and listen to her plaintive moans and sighs, muffled though they were. It was like when she used her hair as reigns, but the belt was more convenient and allowed for more leeway. 

Morgana’s hands stretched and flexed pointlessly around her cuffs, seeking purchase where there was none at all. She was struggling to come to grips with her newfound helplessness and visibly rebelled against her bindings, writhing and roiling underneath Kayle’s body. But she couldn’t get far when Kayle had her leashed and maintained a tight grip on her cuffs, holding her firmly and ensuring that she could never shift far. Her sister ended up grinding her snug cunt on the impaling shaft of cockmeat, wiggling it around inside her and furthering her own delirious pleasure. 

There was never a moment where Kayle wasn’t slamming down into her sister’s sopping slit, enjoying the squirming feel of her inner walls as they played across her fat length. She got wetter as time went on, though whether that was because of how hard she was being fucked or her relative helplessness was up in the air, but she was as wet as a swimming pool. Liquid sloshed as it was churned by the pistoning slab of girlcock, and it squelched out around her and ran over her puffy cunt lips as it was dredged out. Her fat, fleshy ass squished against her, flattening under the staccato pacing of her downward-thrusting hips.

It was like fucking against a cushion, nothing more than a pillow for her to rest her hips against as she drove herself in deep. She let out a long, lusty groan, her body tingling delightfully as the soft mass squished and bulged out around her, lavishing in the sound of the fleshy claps and smacks with each motion she made. Her sister’s body recoiled and writhed, quivering at her very touch, but there was quite literally nothing that she could do as Kayle fucked her for all she was worth. She was tied up, unable to use her hands or see from her eyes, and her head was under Kayle’s control.

The fact that Morgana was so totally and utterly at her mercy appealed to the dominant, assertive side of Kayle’s mind, and it made her tingle in all the right places as she drove her iron-hard length in time and time again. It delighted her more than Kayle would have liked to admit; she never normally associated tying people up with her pleasure, but the appeal in that moment and with her sister was far more than she could have possibly given it credit for. Smacks rang out with push after push, Kayle’s pace blistering and fierce, stretching out the length of her sister’s cunt around her log of a cock with ease.

It made her arousal rise up and burn hotter, filling her veins with desire, It made Kayle’s body ache as she did little more than rut like a wild beast, drawing a series of whimpers and groans from Morgana’s lips as if she were a truckstop whore, but Kayle couldn’t keep a reign on her passions - not like how she could keep a rein on Morgana’s neck. She pulled on the leash and wrapped it tight around her fist, pulling hard and forcing Morgana’s head back toward her. She was almost flush with her sister as she pounded her prone-bone, but she was still capable of leaning over her neck dominantly and gnawing on the soft, sweet flesh, leaving lewd red marks in a messy line.

Breathing was intermingled with moans and flesh-on-flesh contact until it was all indistinguishable. And though Kayle was driving herself down with tectonic force, slamming down so hard that the bed creaked and the mattress dipped, Morgana still tried to raise her ass up as if to get  _ more  _ of her dick inside her, even though she was already totally filled up with cock; an act of acceptance for the utterly brutal pacing, and a desire for more yes, and it had Kayle growling with undeniable lust and desire.

She slammed in with greedy intent, slamming her bulbous cockhead right up against the entrance to her sister’s womb. There was a sort of frustration there as her momentum was stopped by the squishy cervix blocking entry, and as if it was an offence to her sensibilities, she worked herself  _ harder,  _ making an attempt to force a path. It wasn’t possible, but that did not stop her from trying. It made her sister squeal and yelp loudly, her cunt clamping down painfully hard and quivering around her entire throbbing length as her deepest part was used as another cushion for Kayle’s dick, throwing Morgana’s body into fits.

Kayle reached the apex of her pacing and intensity soon enough, incapable of moving and harder or faster, her body at its physical limit as she reamed her sister out. Morgana’s fingers tried to tangle with hers as she kept a firm hold on her leather cuffs, and Kayle obliged as best as she could while keeping them firmly in her grasp, preventing much movement. Her hips swung down with resounding force and jamming her cock deep inside, sheathing it right against her fluttering cervix so hard her sister squealed and her toes curled, but no matter how her sister writhed she was kept under control.

She listened to all the sounds her sister made with a greedy sort of excitement, relishing in the muffled sounds. Morgana could almost sense her proximity - but almost certainly, because Kayle was panting just as hard and just as gutturally - and tried to turn her head around, but there was no way she could kiss Kayle with her mouth gagged and blocked. She whined with need, and Kayle laughed as she tilted her head toward her sister. She couldn't kiss her mouth, but she made do by kissing whatever else was in reach, smacking her lips against her chin and planting wet kisses along her cheeks and over her nose. It was more tender than one would have thought given the situation, and each kiss served as unspoken praise, a reassurance that Morgana was doing a wonderful job.

“You feel so damn good,” she growled against her skin, teeth nipping and marking the marble-pale surface.

Her words were accompanied by one last harsh, downward slam of her hips, burying every last inch of her throbbing girlcock deep into her sister’s plush, velvety cunt. Kayle couldn't really hold out any longer, for her pace was too reckless, too harsh and desperate, all need and desire and no sense. She indulged in her sister's flesh a bit too much, perhaps, making her so hot and bothered that she couldn't easily cope, but Kayle didn't care so much; she could go for many more times yet, and blowing her load so relatively early on mattered little when Morgana was turned into a sweaty and well-fucked mess on the bed. 

Any worry about cumming inside her sister wasn't even a present issue in her mind, either. She had tried to keep that up during the first week of their new sexual relationship, but Kayle found that only the most expensive brands could both fit her and keep up with her furious fucking, and even then they were liable to break from the heavy duress they were under - and more amusing yet was that they could go through an entire pack a night and still be ready for more. Kayle did the simple calculations, and after a week of buying several packs a day only to find them empty the next, she realized that it was wholly untenable to try and keep up.

So she simply stopped bothering with them entirely, reasoning that it was fruitless anyhow. It wasn't practical of her, but Kayle was finding many of her new decisions less practical and more emotional, and that was fine - she needed to unlearn her old habits, anyhow. And so it was that she had no qualms in grinding her hips down against her sister's generous ass as her balls tightened and rose, coaxing herself to yet another orgasm, her cockhead locked tight against the very entrance to her sister's womb.

Both sister's groaned at the same time, with their eyes rolling up and fluttering closed as the sensation of climax hit them simultaneously. Kayle's limbs went taut as she came, and her grip on the leash and cuffs got painfully tight as she dragged them back and force her head close, and somehow that seemed to add to Morgana's ecstatic release as she shrieked loudly, her body quivering as her cunt flooded and gushed like a waterfall. It came at the same time as Kayle's spurting seed, which was unleashed into her pussy in a similar tidal wave of sticky, hot fluid.

It bombarded her womb, filling the tiny cave with rich, hot semen in only a few spurts, and she felt Morgan's legs kick up around her as she moaned happily. Kayle only grunted as she pulled harder on the leash, trying to dig her cock in deeper as it pulsed and thrummed, seed surging through the monstrously engorged shaft and ejaculating deep into her cunt. Much of it splashed against her cervix and swept through the rest of her tight quim, mingling with the fluids of her release and forming a sloppy broth that squelched and popped wetly as the cock shifted and grinded within her tight sheath.

Morgana's cunt clamped down like a vice, tight and hot and warm, and Kayle lavished in it as she unloaded a second potent load right into her womb, filling her sopping snatch with so much seed it was swimming with the virile stuff; she did so happily and without a second care, just indulging in the delight of the situation and nothing else. She kept on grinding and shifting her cock even after she was done unloading herself, just pushing out those clamping inner walls and listening to the shifting of thick liquid inside the silken tunnel.

Morgana was panting hard, and was soon panting even harder when Kayle roughly pulled out of her cunt and slapped her fat ass, making it bounce. The flesh was red from the repeated impacts, and Kayle fancied that she could see the imprint of her hips on the once-pale surface. From between her pillowy asscheeks was a trail of sloppy fluid, leaking down onto the bedsheets and forming a little puddle of white. She didn't stop to indulge for long, and was already pushing at her sister's plush body, manhandling her into the positions she wanted using all the strength at her disposal. 

Her eyes noted the thick metal rings that made up Morgana's headboard, and a clever thought occurred to her. She reached into the bag and grabbed a clasp, holding it tight as she flipped her sister over onto her back. The dark-haired woman heaved a breath, her big breasts sloping off to the sides as she panted, but Kayle didn't allow her to rest. She used the leash to pull her up, and then grabbed her handcuffs, using them to pull her wrists up above her head. It made Morgana yelp as her arms were bent backward, and they were forced to extend outward to the maximum as she attached the clasp to the leather banding of the cuffs, and then around the metal bar of the headboard, effectively chaining Morgana to it.

“You look great,” Kayle said, eying her sister thoroughly, and the woman in question shivered. 

It wasn't a comfortable position, that much was for sure; Morgana was forced into a rough sitting position to keep her arms comfortable, legs spread wide and baring the slick furrow of her cunt to Kayle's ravenous eyes, breasts heaving. Morgana couldn't see what was going on, and she couldn't voice any questions - she was totally helpless before Kayle, spread out like an offering, and it made her cock ache with need. It didn't matter that she'd just cum, and was still ready and raring to go again, and again, until she had nothing left to give.

But she didn't just settle herself between her sister's legs, and grabbed her sister's broad hips. She lifted them up without too much of an effort, though it made her biceps bulge - her sister wasn't light with all that plump flesh, after all. She settled back onto her haunches as she raised her up, her thighs touching the back of her calves while her cock pointed forward like a spear. Morgana predictably yelped as her ass was lifted up, her stomach undulating as her lower body was raised until it was in-line with Kayle's cock, her lower half several feet above the bedding. 

Her legs kicked out and scrambled as she sought purchase, but her upper body had no such leeway thanks to how her hands were chained up to the headboard. The realization of her compromised situation was evident on her face, and it made Kayle stutter out a harsh laugh as she pulled on her broad hips. She lined Morgana up with her shaft, grazing her velvet furrow with her bulbous prickhead, enjoying the way her sister squirmed at the touch. Her legs still kicked out around the bedding as she tried to keep herself steady, not quite yet realizing that she was only being held up in her sister’s arms.

Kayle slowly brought her down onto her shaft, shuffling forward as she pushed Morgana onto her. The sloppy mixture of cum and juices was forced out around her as she pushed in, for Morgana’s soft cunt was unable to handle the incredible girth of her cock and the weight of all that fluid. One had to give, and it certainly wasn’t Kayle, and she just kept on pushing in as if heedless of the liquid dribbling over her wide meat. Her grip on the wide, child-bearing hips was tight, locking them just as efficiently as their bearer’s wrists were, and with those incredible handholds Kayle pulled her onto the impaling shaft at a brisk pace. She didn’t slam in all at once, which was more a limitation of the position and that she was doing it all with the power of her arms alone.

She enjoyed the way the cunt bent and squirmed out around her, pink walls straining as they were stretched out by the tremendous girth. Kayle pulled her sister down more and more, needy grunts escaping her lips as she reburied her dick inside the snug glove of her cunt, which was still tight as a vice from her previous release. It made the going a little slower than Kayle would have liked, but not even nearly enough to stop her; plus, there was more than enough lubrication between her cum and Morg’s juices to make the going smooth and steady.

“That’s nice,” she sighed, hair flopping around in front of her eyes. As much as she wanted to brush it away she couldn’t since both her hands were in use, and she resorted to blowing it up and out of the way.

Her cock bottomed out in no time, brushing up against the spongy cervix. She wiggled her hips and drew a series of fluttering groans from Morgana’s gagged mouth, feeling everything distend around her. She made sure that Morgana’s pussy was snug against her pelvis before she started to move, dragging her off the spear of a dick and extracting inches of rock-hard cock on the backward crawl. Her biceps bulged as she pushed and pulled Morgana along, using the muscles of her arms to do all the work, fingers sinking deep into silky skin as she got a nice, firm grip on her body.

Morgana’s chest flopped around as she was pulled back onto the jutting pillar of dickmeat, a squeal rising to her lips each time it delved in nice and deep. She was totally filled out with cock, and it was much easier for her to feel every last inch shoved inside her without the pillowy mass of her ass in the way preventing such things. Trapped as she was in the grip of Kayle’s hands she was pulled effortlessly along her dick, and she continued to groan as she felt the veiny, throbbing meat slide through her tightly clamping walls, all but forcing them to memorize the shape of her cock.

Her legs got the idea of her newfound position quickly, and instead of scrambling against and further tangling them up around her she brought them in and set them around her sister’s waist. It would have taken more core strength than Morgana had under normal conditions, but with Kayle lifting her up and guiding her hips along, it wasn’t all that difficult. She skin was sweaty from the previously hard pounding and so her legs slipped a little as she tried to secure herself, but she showed surprising vigour as her limbs locked tight around her hips.

Kayle’s muscles rippled as she lifted Morgana’s hips and dragged her cunt along her cock, shoving herself in as far as she could go each time she brought her back. Their pelvises connected with muffled _ thwaps _ , her pussy lips squishing wetly as they flattened against Kayle’s firm skin. Her slit gushed with each inward push, and Morgana’s sweet voice rose up louder and louder each time. It was actually a little frustrating that Kayle couldn’t hear her directly with the ballgag in the way, and instead of bothering to take the offending article off she tried to shove Morgana onto her cock just a little bit firmer and harder, as if she could draw out clearer moans from her lips.

Her breasts flopped around as Kayle moved her body, manhandling her along like a fleshlight, dragging her back and forth with the power of her arms alone. Her core went tight, muscles pronounced as she used worked herself in firmly; it wasn’t the same brutal pace as before at all, because much of her effort was concentrated on manhandling her sister and keeping her fleshy body upright, and she was limited by her own strength and the angle of the sex, but she didn’t let that take any of the hard edge away from her.

She wiggled those wide hips as they were pressed tight against her, raising them up and down by flexing her arms. Inner walls distended obscenely as her cockhead pushed into them as odd angles, forced in that way by her excessive manhandling and total control over her body. It was a brief thing that quickly returned to the back and forth motions of sex, drawing that gorgeous, warm pussy off her pulsating meat before shoving it right back down with as much force as she could muster without tiring herself out.

Her hips jabbed forward lightly, her tight core sending her hips powering forward and jabbing her cock in deep. Morgana’s body roiled, undulating hard as pleasure soaked through her curvy frame and made her groan and quiver, and thanks to the slippery sheen coating her flesh it made it hard for Kayle to keep her grip. She had to clamp down tighter, fingers sinking into the skin as she locked her sister down, dragging her back onto her swollen length each time it looked like she was going to slip off. The flesh of her tits jiggled as the vibrations of the repeated inward slams travelled through her frame, her rosy nipples poking outward like little hilltops.

Kayle couldn’t lower her face to take them into her mouth as she desired, but she growled lustfully as she stared at the jumping, bouncing orbs of titflesh. She slammed Morgana onto her prick with great claps, her hips pushing forward just enough to provide a nice, satisfying smacking noise. It didn’t matter to Kayle that the position made her arms burn and muscles ache, and it only mattered that she  _ could  _ do it - that her sister was bound to the headboard and her body was under Kayle’s control, lifted up and manhandled into the motions of sex under her own power alone. 

She forced Morgana balls-deep onto her length, hips grinding and rolling as she moved and carried her along. It wasn’t a straight back and forth motion but rather a rolling one, a sort of undulating that sent their pelvises rolling and meeting together snugly. It was a delightful rhythm that made Kayle pant and sigh, which was easily matched and then overshot by Morgana’s own cries of pleasure, despite them being muffled. Morgana’s face was twisted into an expression of breathless bliss, her shoulders quaking and sending the metal clasp locking her against the headboard tinkling.

Kayle grunted hard as she worked herself, arms and abs strained from the taxing position. Her cock was throbbing gratefully, her balls tingling with need, desperation evident in every line and muscle of her trim body; but she drove herself in just a little bit more, dragging her twin along her cock as she ran down the final stretch toward blissful relief. Her face was a rictus of effort as she exerted herself, muscles clenching and burning as she dragged the weight of her sister’s lower half along her cock, before finally, greedily, shoving herself in balls-deep for one last time and letting go.

She held Morgana tightly against her as her swollen cock pulsed and throbbed, spitting out another massive load of hot, virile baby-batter and plastering it against her fleshy cervix; throb after throb of rich, impregnating fluid. Morgana, conversely, did  _ not  _ stop her movements, and continued to grind and roll her hips, her pale stomach rolling and flexing. Her snatch bent and slurped along the titanic length of cockmeat, wildly grinding along it as it fired off streams of thick cum deep inside it. It was like she was actively milking the rod, coaxing yet more seed free from her swollen balls and then some.

Kayle groaned as she filled her sister with enough cum to send her pussy overflowing, the silken walls chock-full of sperm until they were bulging and distended from the sheer weight of the fluid. She was happy to let her sister milk her with each ragged jerk of her hips, enjoying the way it all bent and squirmed around her, throb after throb passing though her heavy, sperm-laden balls as they sent yet more cum surging through her shaft. 

With a sigh of relief she dropped Morgana’s hips, and her sister, though she tried to keep rolling her hips and holding herself up with the legs wrapped around her hips, was unable to keep herself upright. She collapsed in a heap, hips bouncing against the bedding, and Kayle smirked. She reached up and undid the clasp, and then undid the leather cuffs, too, freeing up her sister’s hands. It was more for her own benefit rather than hers, if Kayle was being honest; she liked how her hands felt on her body, and she could palpably  _ feel  _ her sister’s desire to touch her. 

Almost immediately Morgana’s hands reached out to caress her, and Kayle laughed gratefully. She was firm in her motions and clear in her want, tracing over firm shoulders and her strong abdomen, tracing along the sweat-streaked surface. She still couldn’t see, but she didn’t need to now, as she had Kayle’s body committed to memory - no inch of it was unknown to her fantasies, and she didn’t need her eyes to know where the things she wanted to touch lay.

Kayle allowed it, even as she was exerting pressure down on her sister. Whenever the paler girl tried to sit up and come to grips with her sister she was pushed against the bedding firmly, forced to remain on her back. She groaned behind her gag, almost attempting to speak, but it was muffled and indistinct at best and utterly unintelligible. And beyond that, Kayle didn’t care, as she was in control of the situation, and her dominant side had effectively taken control of her.

She rolled Morgana partway onto her side, twisting her upper body around so that her form was twisted and turned, baring the curve of her ass and causing her tits to slope against one another. She grabbed her sister’s shapely leg and forced it upward, stretching it beyond what it could normally take, and Morgana let out a pained yelp that was laced through with excitement. Her hands were forced to retreat from her sister’s body as she set them against the bed to steady herself, and the fact that she couldn’t watch what was happening left her blindsided when her calf was set atop Kayle’s firm shoulder.

Her body was stretched out before Kayle like a gorgeous picture, a pin-up model twisted around in her own bedsheets, with all of her curves on display and her leg stretched up to bare her sopping slit. She wasn’t quite vulnerable, even with the ball gag and leather blindfold, but she was helpless against Kayle’s advances, and seeing her laid out before her in such a comparatively helpless state was oh-so-arousing.

Kayle settled over her once again, pushing her leg up with the use of her body and stretching it more than Morgana was accustomed to. The full length of her sopping lower lips were bared, and they made a wet, lewd noise as the turgid dick slapped down against them. The puffy skin dipped under the weight of her dense cock, but her folds were spread wide and flashing their vivid pink insides as if desperate for her to just slam in. Kayle was more than happy to oblige, leaning in over her sister and setting one hand on her shapely leg while her cock bumped and prodded her soft lips.

She shoved herself inside, dropping her weight down. With one hand on her leg and the other down on the voluptuous curve of her waist she pushed down, piercing her eager folds with her vascular length. Despite having been reamed out twice already and filled with a ludicrous amount of hot cum she was still nice and tight, her silken tunnel wrapping nicely around her cock as it delved inside promptly and without delay. Her sister groaned as she was filled, her hands planted firmly on the bed and tangling in the comforter as she was taken for a third time, unable to do much more than look blindly in Kayle’s direction.

It was, again, a mixture of pulling and pushing, dragging Morgana back against her while she pushed down into her. She dropped her weight down, pushing Morg’s leg up against her shoulder until it was stretched almost ninety-degrees from her body. Her right breast was pressed right up against the smooth limb, rubbing against it as she dropped her weight even further and successfully drilled yet more of her throbbing length deep inside. Her inner walls gripped her tight, squeezing down hard as if still attempting to milk her for cum, making her aching girldick pulsate.

She started up into a rut before she had even bottomed out, her desperation taking hold of her. She shoved her length the rest of the way inside on her next inward push, driving her hardness deep into the slick channel that gushed and bubbled with well-fucked, frothy fluids. Liquidy pops ran out with each pummeling blow that Kayle made, her big, strong dick reaching so far as to once again kiss the entrance of her cum-filled womb. Each brush with the deepest part of her sensitive body made Morgana shudder and cause her extremities to curl in on themselves in electric bliss, and Kayle made sure to maximize that contact.

Her dick buried itself as deep as it could go, shoving her needy, aching balls up against her dripping snatch, bottoming out on each powerful thrust. It wasn’t a harsh tempo either, but rather a series of incredibly potent thrusts and jabs that shook both her twin and the bed they rested upon. Every time Kayle drew her hips back she was dropping them just as quickly, smashing her cock through flower petals and slamming right against her womb with terrifying force. Her sister’s body could not cope with it, and her spine arched as she twisted on the bed, hair forming a dark halo around her. She squealed happily and gratefully, murmuring words so indistinct as to be meaningless.

But Kayle’s weren’t, not when she growled them through her husky tone. “You always feel so good, so tight. You fit me just perfectly, like no one else can.”

She dropped her weight even further, working her cock in and out like a machine, drawing it back even though pink membranes hugged the veiny pillar of flesh so tight that it should have made movement impossible. Then it was being shoved all the way back in with force, her hips rebounding off of Morgana’s pelvis, claps ringing out and vibrations traveling through her body. Morg’s tits were sloped off to the sides thanks to the angle of her upper body, with the top one resting heavily on the bottom one and mashing against it; and both were sent into wobbling fits with each tremendous push into her cunt, much like gelatin.

“And I love that, so much. So, so much.”

One of Morgana’s hands forgot about attempting to brace herself, or perhaps just knew that such a thing was fruitless, and reached back out to caress her sister as she leaned over her. It slid up the fine expanse of her belly and up to her chest, groping one of the nicely-sized mounds with shaky, hesitant fingers - not because Morgana was unsure, but rather that she was being fucked so hard that keeping steady was an impossibility. It was all Morgana  _ could  _ do as she was fucked further into the mattress, the bed frame squeaking in protest as the mistreatment.

It occurred to Kayle, then, that this was the only room in the house where they  _ hadn’t  _ christened their new relationship, and it made her smile raggedly.  _ Time to do it justice. _

She laid into her harder, faster, her hips clanging off of Morgana’s at a greater pace, but the angle of Morgana’s body and the lean on Kayle’s was no easy thing to overcome. It put strain on Kayle and made it harder to move than intended, and many times her cock would slide in an awkward angle and slam roughly into clamping inner walls instead of sinking deeper. But she did not attempt to fix herself, re-align her body or move Morgana into a more suitable position; she just kept going, forcing herself in deeper, slamming in with intensity that set tingles of gratification through her.

It might have been the bondage gear that elicited the more primal reaction, or the fact that Kayle was just so riled up and horny; or, that it was simple her sister, and she wanted to take every last bit of her and claim her as her own. It was undeniable that the sight of her lip-marked neck and face, and the redness of her skin from where they had come into contact so forcefully, was setting Kayle off more than she could have believed; perhaps it just was possessiveness, but that was something that Kayle was happy to dive headlong into.

She growled with a mixture of lust and frustration as she drove herself into the hilt, listening to the sloppy churning of fluids and the sound of her sister’s snatch being impaled. Her cunt was dragged along the length of her cock on each twitch of her hips, and when she extracted her glistening, juice-stained length from the clamping tunnel her inner folds clung to her meat like begging hands, desperate for her to delve back inside. Kayle was both too weak and too horny to resist that demand, and sank back into the gushing warmth with relish, enjoying the way her soft heat clung to her shaft and bathed it in bliss.

Morgana never stopped moaning, the sounds turning almost slutty as she was continuously railed out by nine-inches of solid girlcock. It was always difficult to adjust to such an obscene length, and each push inside her tightness felt like being stretched out all over again in the most pleasurable of ways. Kayle loved the way it all shifted around her, nice and snug but distending outward as her cock slammed in hard against her cervix and sent the entire tunnel into needy trembles of overworked ecstasy. And Kayle worked herself into such an intense fucking that those things happened constantly, Morgana’s body never being given a chance to rest.

Sweat glistened on their curvy bodies as the fucking dragged on, dripping down off of Kayle’s to land down on Morg’s. Her hair flopped around like a bedraggled mess, with pale locks clinging to the planes of her face as sweat matted it down. It stung her eyes as she fucked, hips sawing in and out, cock plunging through comfortable folds and sending liquid gushing out. Her girth got even wider as it filled out and swelled up, stretching out Morgana’s cunt just that much wider and making the girl groan. 

Desperation started to fill Kayle’s strokes as she jammed herself up against her womb, filling up every square inch of her cum-filled cunt with her dense, swollen cock. That perfect sheath took every last bit of her, showing not a bit of protest as she was reamed out so rough and harsh, her body rocking and roiling. Kayle set her jaw tight as she dropped her hips down  _ hard,  _ the need for release driving her motions. Her hand was tight on her waist and firm against her outstretched leg, pulling them all tight against her so that she felt as much of Morgana as she possibly could, and Morgana did the same with her hand, just idly groping and stroking.

The indulgence of the situation became too much once more, and she found her cock throbbing and spasming with release yet again. She didn’t stop fucking and kept up with the rapid beat of her hips, her breathing husky and ragged as she put more effort into the sex than she could handle - it was too much too fast, wearing her out more than she could have expected, but the gratification of release was such an awesome feeling that her own tiredness didn’t matter then. 

Smacks rang out as she continued to move even as ropes of baby-batter were launched from her bulbous tip and seeded deep into her twin’s womb, which was soon splashing out and around her rapidly pistoning cock simply due to the lack of space for a third helping of cream. It was squelched and churned by the quickly moving girldick, spread throughout the snatch and massaged into the tight, clamping walls. Semen spiralled out of her balls as every last drop she had was emptied into her sister’s silken channel, until it was literally overflowing in thick, goopy waves of white. 

Kayle grunted as she slammed in a few final times, relishing the tightness and the ocean of warmth that surrounded her prick - but she was tired, too much so to continue, and as the last throb subsided and her balls emptied out their final creamy drop, she found herself too weary to continue. Her tiredness hit her like a wave, so much so that she was physically taken aback, and she huffed out a sigh.

Morgana’s leg flopped over as Kayle let go, but she didn’t extract herself from her sister’s snatch - her dick remained buried inside, even as the two relaxed and the room was filled with nothing but pants and sighs, sizeable busts rising and falling as they just breathed. She reached forward and slipped the gag off Morgana’s face, and then just as quickly began to undo the ball gag that prevented her from speech. The only mark of ownership left on her body was the collar, wrapped up nice and tight around her neck and bearing Kayle’s name in neat script.

Her sister blinked twice and she took in Kayle’s sweat-streaked body, and then she sighed. She reached up to cup her face, palms caressing the angular curve of her jawline, and pulled her sister down. Kayle complied, settling atop her sister and letting their mouths meet for the first time in… however long they had been fucking; Kayle had lost track of the time, really. She didn’t care so much when they were locking lips and trading spit, faces angled toward one another. It was softer and more gentle, more because Kayle didn’t have the energy to start dominating her mouth; and it was oh-so-soothing to feel her sister’s tongue drape against hers, fitting together comfortably like the missing piece of a puzzle.

She pulled back briefly, just enough to speak, before diving in for another kiss. “God, I love you, Morgana. So,  _ so  _ much.”

Morgana pecked her lips, her kisses lighter and softer than Kayle’s, full of an undeniable passion that made her heart thump in her chest. She didn’t know it was possible to convey so much adoration with just a press of one’s lips, but Morgana did it anyhow. 

“I love you, too,” Morgana whispered, softly, calmly, her hand stroking the side of Kayle’s face. The elder twin sank into her sister, pressing their curves together as she rested on top of her, and adored how well they fit together. “I love everything about you.”   
  


Kayle’s voice was a tired whisper, her mouth slipping off Morgana’s lips and down, her head resting in the crook of her neck. “Everything?”

“Everything.” Morgana idly stroked her collar with one hand while the other rubbed at Kayle’s hair, “everything.”

Kayle closed her eyes, nuzzling deeper into her sister’s neck. “That’s why you’re the best, Morgana.”

“I’m glad,” Morgana replied, her voice equally soft. There was so much that Kayle wanted to say, but her eyelids weighed down heavily, her body and mind tired. And there was no pressing need to speak in that moment, because she knew with utmost certainty that she’d be able to do all of that and more in the days, months, and years to come - because now that she had Morgana, she absolutely had no intention to let her go again. Once had been more than enough.

But there was time for that later, even if their current assurances hadn’t been enough. She simply let the moment settle, cuddling against her sister with eyes closed, enjoying the way her fingers stroked her hair and rubbed at her skin. Her breathing deepened as the moment dragged on, all soft and cuddly and a massive difference from their previous harsh fucking, but no less heartwarming for it. 

The two drifted off into sleep side by side, arm in arm and body against body, heads tilted and fingers tangled together. 

* * *


End file.
